Dilema de amor
by Saekodachi47
Summary: Un error del pasado provocará muchos enredos que obligarán a Ranma a tomar una decisión a cambio de la felicidad de 2 de nuestros personajes mas queridos/ Akane perdonará una traición? Bienvenidos!
1. Preparativos y sonrojos

**/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI/***/**

 **Bienvenidisimos a mi primer FanFic! cha cha cha chaaaaaan O.O que emoción! pensé q nunca me animaría a subirlo, lo he hecho con muchísimo cariño para ustedes, espero les guste, cualquier sugerencia, comentario, tomatazo o palabras lindas serán recibidas con mucho gusto, algo les aseguro, no lo voy a dejar a medio escribir, espero poder actualizar muy muy prontito para que no se pierda el hilo de la historia, es más bien una historia como la que yo hubiera querido ver en el anime, puro amor pero escondido en timidez infinita jeje, bueno sin más… disfruten su lectura amigos…**

El sol brillaba hoy con más intensidad que nunca, el delicado sonido de unas campanillas y el alegre griterío de toda una feliz familia señalaban claramente que algo especial acontecía en la casa más popular de toda Nerima, la casa de los Tendo.

El Maestro Happosai causaba asombro al verlo por primera vez serio en el cumplimiento de su obligación, bendecir con incienso el dojo bellamente adornado de flores, nadie lo notaba, pero mientras caminaba dejaba tras de sí una pequeña y tenue estelita de polvos brillantes, que salían de un misterioso sobre azul que decía "Polvos nupciales" garantice su heredero lo más pronto posible! –Me lo agradecerán en su noche de bodas jijiji- reía pícaramente, era obvio que tanta solemnidad no era normal en él.

Las flores de loto, los jazmines y los claveles de color rosa formaban guirnaldas que colgaban inquietas de las columnas y techo del lugar mientras Soun contemplaba con nostalgia y su clásico llanto silencioso de cascadas oculares una fotografía de su amada esposa, la cual colocaba cuidadosamente en medio del salón, como la invitada de honor que era a un gran acontecimiento, luciendo el un espléndido traje tradicional verde oliva que lo acompañaba en este dichoso día.

Genma cargaba cajas y cajas de sake del más fino, no se había escatimado en gastos, la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Desde dentro de la casa se escuchaba la voz de la esposa del señor panda gritar - Genmaaaaa apresúrate! Aun debes ponerte tu traje!... Maestro Happosaaaaaii venga a arreglarse! Ya es hora! - Decía en voz alta la madre de Ranma desde la cocina, donde un delicioso aroma que evocaba los más exquisitos platillos llenaba el ambiente cortesía de la siempre servicial y alegre tía Nodoka quien algo inquieta miraba el reloj y se decía - Es hora de comenzar a arreglarme yo también, dándole un último vistazo a sus obras culinarias de primera, se retiraba el delantal e iba presurosa hacia la entrada ante un grito dado por Nabiki.

\- Tia Nodokaaaaaaaa… Trajeron su kimonoooooooo

La mediana de las Tendo por su parte, con calculadora en una mano y un labial rosado en la otra, se maquillaba mientras pensaba en cuanto cobraría si algún invitado deseaba repetir una ración de aquel delicioso buffet o de postre, claro..

–Ahh no! el primer plato es cortesía, el segundo mmm ya veremos- sonreía.

La muchacha terminaba de ponerle el toque final a sus labios y daba un último vistazo a su pulcro vestido color amarillo corto, de tirantes y una rosa naranja en el busto que le daba ese perfecto aire juvenil mezclado con una pizca de formalidad.

En el tejado, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y su camisa blanca china impecablemente planchada, Ranma observaba bien con sus enormes ojos azules y sin intentar disimular, ya que nadie lo veía, a una Akane soñadora probándose frente al espejo de su habitación un espeso y a la vez delicado velo, daba hasta los hombros, tenía tres capas, cintas color perla y lo sostenía un hermoso tocado de rosas blancas grandes en una diadema con uno que otro brillante.

-¿Pero qué hace? ….. ehh…. que linda se ve, es que cuando se lo propone es… es tan…- agito la cabeza para disipar las ideas, pero ni así pudo evitar decir en voz alta lo que su corazón pensaba

-Apuesto que le quedaría muy bien..

Akane giro la cabeza y sorprendida lo vio allí en su ventana (ni el mismo supo a qué hora se colgó de cabeza solo para mirarla)

-Pero! Que haces ahii! Ranma! me asustaste! – La muchacha retiraba apresuradamente el velo de su cabeza, haciendo que el ceño fruncido disimule el sonrojo que el pelinegro le provocó.

-Eh…Yo, no! yo no! … Kasumi… si! Kasumi te está buscando! Nnn… No pensaras que hablaba de ti! – Decia bromista Ranma mientras pensaba "Ella se ve realmente bien hoy" Mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y con las manos en los bolsillos fingiendo despreocupación..

Akane lo miro con la cara que siempre pone cuando el chico al verse descubierto lo niega todo hasta morir.. A fin de cuentas estaba más que acostumbrada a esto..

Justamente Kasumi entraba a la habitación de Akane con su característica mirada amable, pero esta vez, algo era diferente, no llevaba su delantal de arandeles, hoy vestía un simple pero hermoso y delicado vestido estilo occidental corte imperial color blanco satinado, de tirantes cruzados gruesos, cubriendo un trozo de tul brillante el pequeño escote dejándolo absolutamente todo a la imaginación, sus brazos descubiertos lo adornaban dos pulseras finísimas, casi invisibles de plata, cada una representando a sus progenitores, el vestido tenia caída libre, cubría espesamente los zapatos color perla que llevaba por debajo, un bordado hecho a mano por ella misma dibujaba en su pecho varias flores de loto, aquello denotaba que debía ser el centro de atención, claro, sin exagerar jamás, su cabello recogido dejaba caer sutilmente un mechón en su frente y su maquillaje tenue, natural y muy delicado.

-Eres muy amable Ranma- Kasumi sonreía.

Akane miro a Ranma con una sonrisa casi invisible, el joven solo miro hacia arriba cubriendo su visible incomodidad ya que el también sabia de sobra que podía negar mil veces lo que hacía, decía o sentía pero su prometida lo conocía tan bien que ante eso no podía hacer nada.

\- Ven hermana, colocare tu velo, el Dr. Tofu definitivamente es muy afortunado

Ranma terminó de entrar por la ventana y apoyaba las palabras de su prometida -Es cierto Kasumi te ves muy bonita - dijo enternecido, le tenía tanto cariño a su cuñada, casi como si fuera su propia hermana mayor.

-Por cierto! Hace unos minutos vi al novio llegar del brazo de su madre..

Kasumi agradecía los halagos y la información un poco sonrojada..

Soun entraba en ese momento a la habitación sorpresivamente con sus ríos lagrimales a abrazar a sus dos hijas y desearles la mayor felicidad - Mi pequeña Kasumi, desde que naciste trajiste al hogar felicidad, ahora tendrás el tuyo propio, y mi amada Akane, pues… - miró a Ranma con ojos desconfiados - pues, estas tardando.

Ranma con cara asustada y cuernitos en las manos pensaba –Tardando!.. Ummm pues no es porque yo no quiera o algo así… pero, en fin – disimulaba el ligero tono carmín que lo delataba.

 **Muchísimas gracias por la aceptación que ha tenido mi fic :) Por la cantidad de reviews, follows y favs muchas pero muchas gracias amigos! Este es el primer capítulo revisado ya que añadí un par de cositas más.. Al menos para llegar a las mil palabras.. Es que como era nueva escribía muy muy cortito… Sigo haciéndolo jaja pero al menos ya llegan a las dos mil..**

 **Para los lectores nuevos.. Gracias x estar aquí y pues les esperan muchas aventuras, intrigas y desafíos a nuestros queridos protagonistas.. Este fic tiene primera y segunda temporada en proceso.. Actualizo viernes y domingos :)**

 **Besitos escritores:**

 **SK47**


	2. Una casi confesión

**Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de mi romanticoso fic, espero les guste continuar con la lectura que a mí me ha encantado escribirla :) ahora si los invito a leer:**

 **/***/Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi/***/**

Akane reponiéndose de la vergüenza - Papaaaa! es el día especial de Kasumi!

\- Lo siento hijita - Soun sonreía - Ehh… Olvidé a que subí - Decía poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla - Ah sí! Vine a decirte que es hora que bajes hija, los invitados están aquí y el Dr. Tofu te espera, en pocos minutos comenzara la boda..

El orgulloso padre le susurró a Ranma - Más vale que Kasumi se dé prisa , ese Dr. esta loco, está bailando con la anciana Nadeshiko por todo el salón, ella solo le arrojo agua con su cucharon de lo asustada que la tiene.

Si, hasta la anciana que hecha agua fuera de su casa cada vez que alguien pasa estaba invitada.. Lucia muy bonita, había ido con una de sus hijas y con su inseparable cucharon.. Ya saben.. por si acaso..

Ranma (la gota estilo anime bajaba por su sien), alcanza a ver por la ventana y dice –Miren! El juez está llegando con quien dará la ceremonia, creo que debemos dejar sola a Kasumi un momento antes que baje.

Todos iban saliendo de a poco de la habitación..

Soun se fue triste porque su pequeña no era más su pequeña, pero feliz porque iban a vivir en la misma casa, era la condición que puso para que el Dr Tofu se case con ella, Kasumi seguiría al frente de la familia, a fin de cuentas sabían que eso la haría muy feliz, es más, ella mismo lo había solicitado así a su futuro esposo, además, tendrían toda la segunda parte de la casa, solo para ellos como muestra de agradecimiento hacia su futuro yerno.

Akane va bajando con Ranma hablando de los invitados y sin pensarlo, casi como un reflejo tomo la mano de su prometido para ir a saludar a los presentes, cuando se fijó en la cara de susto del chico lo soltó visiblemente sonrojada.

\- Lo siento, Ranma, yo….solo….

Ranma estaba mirándola embobado y ni siquiera la escuchaba – Se ve tan tierna en ese vestido rosa largo, parece una niña, hermosa… ese cabello corto, suelto y rebelde, no necesita nada más…. y….

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió como Akane se desprendía de su mano violentamente haciéndolo volver en sí, frunció pobremente el ceño y espeto – No pensé que te incomodaría de esa manera, ya que en otras ocasiones pues yo, tu….., nosotros (entrelazando sus dedos muy nervioso mientras se daba una cachetada mental) además! ni quien quiera tocarte niña boba!

Akane abrió la boca preparando los pulmones para gritarle lo baka que su torpe prometido era cuando Ranma se le adelanto diciéndole entre balbuceos - Solo quería decirte que te ves, mm bien..

-Te parece..? – Decía en voz bajita Akane mirando al piso - Tú también te ves muy, muy

-Linda –Ranma la interrumpía embelesado, completando involuntariamente la frase de su prometida-

\- ¿Ehh?

El muchacho al darse cuenta del desvario dijo agitado - Ehhhh, pues linda! que tu estas, li..linda - Mirándola fijamente, escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda y entrecerrando los ojos esperando un mazazo se arriesgó a decir lo que pensaba.

-Apuesto que la diadema de Kasumi que te pusiste hace rato te quedará perfecto cuando, pues… - Ranma al darse cuenta lo que estaba por decir quiso huir a como dé lugar de allí –Oh mira! mama me busca.. Se dispuso a correr

Akane tomo bruscamente su brazo, enojada le dijo - Espera!

Luego relajando su rostro bajo lentamente hacia la mano de su prometido y la tomo - Arreglaste muy lindo el estanque, con todas esas luces… todo está muy hermoso - Sonrió.

-Ranma, como sueñas tu boda? –Arriesgándose a las típicas burlas de su eterno amor, solo quiso sacar el tema para saber lo que el ojiazul pensaba—

Ranma haciendo una mueca –Pues exactamente así- hablo sin pensar, solo se dejó llevar por la alegría del momento, de ver su familia reunida, la paz que se respiraba y la felicidad que vio en Kasumi hace un rato, tanto así que no se dio cuenta de que cayó en el juego de la pequeña Tendo, continuó –Con todos AQUÍ reunidos, NUESTRAS familias felices, NUESTROS amigos, y diciendo con especial despiste y alegría, TU con aquel velo que….

Casi se desmaya cuando se dio cuenta que su subconsciente hablo solo.

Sin saber de dónde le salió tanta valentía Akane le dijo - Me gustaría mucho verte vestido de novio - sonreía como solo ella sabe

Ambos se sonrojaron y Ranma tomo la otra mano de Akane quedando enfrentados.

-Hace varios años ya que (balbuceaba) pues, nosotros, más bien nuestros padres - Respiró hondo resignado a su torpe vocabulario ante los enormes ojos de la peliazul que inconscientemente entreabrió un poco sus labios como pidiendo impaciente algo que hasta el día de hoy no había llegado.

\- Ranma, yo.. No quiero que te sientas obligado solo por vivir aquí o por los imprudentes comentarios de papá –pensaba, que va! Oblígate! Oblígate! Quiero ser yo la novia! callando sus pensamientos con un leve carraspeo

-Akane por favor, (tomando con más fuerza el agarre de sus manos) hace mucho que la decisión de nuestros padres no tiene nada que ver - Había tomado tanto valor para decir esto que hasta parecía molesto.

-Que quieres decir? - Akane Lo miraba sabiendo ya lo que esto significaba pero moría por escucharlo y su corazón que salía de su pecho de la emoción, también

Ranma pensó "Tu puedes, eres un hombre! solo si se lo preguntas sabrás si siente o no lo mismo que tú, no más insultos, no por favor, más tiempo no"

-Desde nuestra boda fallida, más lo que paso con Shinnosuke y las continuas apariciones de nuevos "galanes" rondándote y lo que siento cuando Ryoga está cerca o hasta el idiota de Kuno, yo supe que… Akane yo supe que…..(sonido de madera crujiendo sobre sus cabezas)

Ambos vieron hacia arriba sorprendidos y un poco disgustados por cómo el momento se vio interrumpido pero al ver quien bajaba sonrieron emocionados y sobre todo felices.

 **Como vamos? jeje estoy súper emocionada de escribir :D mañana actualizo :D**

 **NancyRicoleon:** Gracias x el review ;) jeje creo q todos pensamos igual que Soun Xd

 **Josix:** Graciaaas! pues tratare de actualizar siempre para que no se pierda el hilo.. besitooos!

 **Nos leemoooos….**


	3. La verdad por boca de un tercero

**Vamos por maaaas! yeeeei! Aunque parezca mentira, mi escritura hoy la ambienta la canción "Ranma no baka" de la seiyuu de Akane LOL, bueno pues comencemoooos!**

 **/***/Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi/***/**

Aquel sonido de madera crujiendo los interrumpió, miraron hacia arriba soltando sus manos bruscamente, bajaba por las vetustas escaleras una Kasumi enamorada, hermosa, feliz.. Estaba lista para su gran día.

Nuestra pareja favorita luego de halagar a la linda Kasumi se ofrecieron a ir a recibir a los invitados mientras se cumplía la hora estipulada en las invitaciones, no faltaba mucho, así que llevaron a Kasumi al tocador a esperar un poco y ellos fueron a la puerta.

Llegaba por allí un invitado de mirada muy amable, con una pequeña caja entre sus manos adornado con un pompo dorado, Ryoga, el chico de la pañoleta amarilla saludaba diciendo toda clase de cumplidos a Akane, pero esta vez ya sin ese destellito de amor en sus ojos, sino más bien de amistad y agradecimiento, lo cual extrañó mucho al chico de la trenza quien entrecerraba los ojos como sospechando algo, pero aliviado por que no sentía que su prometida estaba siendo asediada por el empalagoso de Ryoga como siempre.

-P-chaaaaan – Ranma decía burlón— Trajiste un buen regalo a la pareja?

-P-Chan? donde esta? Ranma, lo viste? Ven pequeñito veeeen - Akane se iba por allí medio agachada a tratar de encontrar a su mascota ante la desesperación del pobre Ryoga que miraba muy muy rojo la escena.

Ryoga dándole un fuerte golpe a Ranma en la cabeza con el regalo que llevaba en la mano gritaba –Acaso quieres matarme!

-Por dios Ryoga que llevas en esa caja.. piedras! Calma amigo solo bromeaba - Ranma reía despreocupado sobando su cabeza

-Y dime, que ha sucedido desde su fiesta de graduación? Por cierto hicieron una reunión muy bonita, nunca agradecí a Kasumi el haberme invitado – Ryoga decía sonriente

Ranma con cara de incredulidad y ojos y boca enormes le reclamó –Ryoga! fuiste a comprar mostaza verde en medio de la fiesta y regresas hasta hoy?

-Oh! es verdad! lo olvidaba- El chico cerdito sacaba de su bolsillo un frasco pequeño de mostaza verde y la lanzo por los aires, Ranma la atrapo –Toma, aquí esta.

-P-Chan eres un cretino – El pelinegro decía sarcástico viendo incrédulo el frasco de mostaza y el gesto de Ryoga de despreocupación total, como que salir a comprar hace 5 meses y volver con el mandado como si nada fuera de lo más normal.

Ryoga ante la mirada del chico de la trenza se exaltó –Que querías! Tardé meses en llegar a la tienda! Imagínate en volver! Solo gracias a Ukyo pude recibir hace unas semanas la invitación a la boda y con el mapa que me dio llegue hasta aquí…. viaje corto, 9 días! Decía orgulloso ( **N/A** : Oh por dios jajaja pensar q a veces soy así de despistada)

\- Por cierto Ryoga como esta Ukyo? Ya debería haber llegado, desde la fiesta no la veo, con esto de prepararme y entrenar para encargarme del dojo tengo poco tiempo.

-Amigo, tengo que contarte algo - Decía Ryoga avergonzado - Yo… yo en esa fiesta le declare mi amor a Akane.

Un fuerte golpe se clavó en la cabeza de Ryoga - Eres un traidor! - Decía furioso y confundido el prometido de la peliazul

\- Traidor por qué? Acaso ya has confesado tus sentimientos por ella?

-Cuales sentimientos Ryoga- Negaba Ranma mientras se reponía del sonrojo fingiendo indiferencia.

\- Pero que cobarde Ranma –dudo un poco ante lo que iba a decir- Cuando le confesé mi amor a Akane, ella me….. Ella me dijo que en China tú le dijiste que la amabas y que tenía la certeza que se lo dirías una vez más estando ella consciente, dejándome muy claro que tú eres su prometido y que, pues –decía con cierta nostalgia—te amaba como tal..

Ranma con la boca abierta como Picolet asustado (el francés de la bocota) preguntaba agitando al pobre Ryoga del cuello de su camisa –TE DIJO ESOOOO?!

Iba a negar lo de China de nuevo, pero no supo por que la mirada de su amigo le inspiro confianza como para al fin expresar algo, entre hombres –Sabes Ryoga, en este tiempo casi no hemos peleado, aunque uno que otro mazazo ya, sabes por las locas que aún me persiguen.. Pero en general las cosas van mmm podría decirse que bien.. Terminamos el colegio en paz, yo entrenando 24/7 para representar al dojo en las competencias de este año y encargarme de el y pues Akane luego de una larga charla con Kasumi decidió no entrar a la universidad sino más bien aprender con ella y con mama las labores del hogar, me sorprendió mucho que haya decidido eso!

-Y así quieres más pruebas? eres tonto o que!—Ryoga iba a seguir con otro argumento cuando giro la cabeza y las ideas le quedaron atoradas en la garganta cambiando lo que iba a decir por un –U-Ukyo?— visiblemente asombrado y sonrojado

Llegaba una chica hermosamente arreglada quien esta vez saludo a su Ran-chan casi como una hermana menor, no se le lanzo encima ni nada por el estilo.

Ranma al ver esto se quedó pensando que su amigo Ryoga y él se debían más charlas como la que habían tenido

Dejando solos a Ryoga y Ukyo encomendándoles la misión de recibir a los invitados se retiró hacia el salón y en el camino iba pensando en lo antes charlado con su amigo.

Faltaban escasos 10 minutos para que la novia haga su aparición ante los ojos de todos los felices presentes, el Dr. Tofu ya se había calmado un poco, cortesía de un "jugo" servido por Happosai el cual tenía un 80% de sake y de la vergonzosa charla propinada por su madre donde le explicaba el uso que debía darle a las caderas de su futura esposa, casi lo mata de una hemorragia nasal, en fin hubo de todo para calmar al hombre xD

Ranma aun sumido en sus pensamientos escucho desde el jardín - Pssss… pssss Hey Ranma… ven aquí!

-Que sucede?

-Ven aquí - Escuchó y se retiró al jardín haciendo caso al llamado.

 **Listooooooooo Tercer capítulo arriba! Gracias x la aceptación amigos es increíble ver desde donde me leyeron :D por fiiiiiis déjenme sus reviews! me hacen muy feliz, bueno chicos nos leemos pronto, espero actualizar esta semana otro par de capítulos :D con cariño SaeKodachi47**


	4. Uchan! Te quiero para mi!

**Seguimos con esta Ranmanovela jeje acaso nuestro Ranma tiene un secreto bien guardado con alguien que no es Akanita!? Pues síganme los buenos y a leer ;)**

 *****/***LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***/*****

Ranma acudió al llamado desesperado que le hicieron desde el jardín.

Mientras tanto, en el tocador, Ukyo arreglaba su cabello cuando vio entrar a Kasumi muy nerviosa, recordó que en el restaurante tenía unas gotas naturales perfectas para esos casos y como quedaba muy cerca del dojo se ofreció a traérselas inmediatamente, se marchó de allí dejando sus tacones para poder ir más rápido por ellas ante la espera de Kasumi.

En el jardín Ryoga lucia impaciente y nervioso al hablar con el pelinegro:

-Amigo necesito tu ayuda, desde que me quedo en el restaurante de Ukyo y luego de lo que sucedió con Akane estoy en un enredo, nunca me pasó algo así.

Veras, yo le conté a ella como Akane me rechazó y pues a la fuerza pero entendimos al fin que ustedes dos nunca fueron para nosotros y jamás lo serán, y... mmm ... ha nacido en mi un sentimiento extraño, pero muy lindo por ella y hoy aprovechando la ocasión quiero decírselo.

Anda! Ayúdame! Yo sé que entre tú y yo el romántico soy yo y casi siempre tengo algo listo para escribir o decir pero no se qué me pasa, te juro que ella me mira y es como si mi musa muriera o algo, me siento atrapado, hasta intimidado a veces, eso jamás me sucedió con nadie, tengo las ideas en cero - Pedía Ryoga a su amigo insistentemente.

\- Claro que te ayudaré Ryoga es muy fácil, no te dejes vencer por el miedo, mucho menos la vergüenza, eres un artista marcial y por lo consiguiente un hombre de hierro.. Sólo llévala a un sitio apartado del bullicio...(Ryoga empezaba a imaginar todas las escenas con ojitos soñadores).. mírala a los ojos, toma su mano y debes decirle estas palabras, pon atención, pero fuerte que pueda escucharte! - Decía Ranma ante un Ryoga muy emocionado que ponía una expresión de héroe en su rostro con las manos empuñadas en la cintura..

El chico de la trenza continuaba su cátedra - Ejmm ejjjm - carraspeo, comenzaba...

" Ukyo, en todo este tiempo que hemos compartido juntos, he descubierto que no hay otra mujer para mí que no seas tu, yo sé que estaba confundido con Akane, pero quiero, si tan solo tu me dejas, intentarlo contigo y haré que hoy mismo ante todos los presentes quede claro que te quiero para mi... U-chan"

Ryoga ovacionándolo de pie y con lágrimas en los ojos reía emocionado por la elocuencia de su amigo, cuanto lo había ayudado! - Espera, vaya que si eres bueno pero por qué demonios no puedes decírselo a Akane! Eres un bobo amigo mío - le dio una palmada en la espalda..

Ranma con su cara roja fosforescente solo balbuceó - Este... yo... bah! Cállate P-Chan! - Regalándole al chico cerdo un buen golpe en la cabeza con una maceta del jardín.

Fuera de la casa y lejos de toda la algarabía un par de empañados ojos color avellana estaban sumidos en dolor, decepción, en esa angustia que te oprime el pecho no dejándote controlar el llanto, sus lágrimas salían incontrolablemente, sollozaba ahogando un grito, se arrimaba en una de las paredes recordando esa casi declaración de hace un momento.

-Solo se rió de mí, fui su juego como siempre! Su maldito juego todos estos años!- Akane se disponía a huir de allí pero el recuerdo de su hermanita vestida de novia no la dejó - No puedo hacerle eso a Kasumi, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto - decía llorando.

)))FlashBack(((

Kasumi envió a Akane por Ukyo a ver si ya llego con las gotas, casi era la hora de salir al salón y ella no llegaba, pero no le dijo nada a su hermana pequeña, solamente le pidió con gesto amable -Podrias por favor llamar a Ukyo chan- ante esto Akane salió presurosa a buscarla. En el camino, escuchó a su prometido levantar la voz hablando con alguien cerca de la entrada del salón, eso le extrañó.

Sigilosamente se acercó y solo divisó la silueta del chico de la trenza declarándole su amor con todas las letras... a otra, a su autoproclamada prometida, "la bonita" como la llamó una vez, no importó haberla ilusionado a ella también, ya estaba claro a quien prefirió el pelinegro, pero lo que mas le dolió es que se refirió a ella como... como una confusión.

))) Fin del FlashBack(((

\- No me voy a ir - Akane limpiaba sus lágrimas - Yo soy fuerte!

Ryoga aparecía por el jardín y viéndola espantado por su estado dijo - Akane pero que te sucedió!?

-Por favor no preguntes, solo... solo... - Y se lanzó a llorar a sus brazos así sin explicarle nada.

El joven de la bandana confundido pero enternecido solo sentía que en ese momento debía consolar a su pequeña amiga, abrazándola fuerte mientras ella apoyaba su rostro en el pecho del chico y solo lloraba, el, algo desesperado, la abrazó mas protectoramente aún y le dio un tierno beso mas arriba de la frente, casi en la coronilla, quedándose en el beso unos pocos segundos, sin malicia, sin deseo, solo añorando calmarla como a una niña..

Ranma al no ver por ningún lado a su prometida y queriendo terminar la charla de hace un momento, iba motivadisimo por lo que hablo con Ryoga.. decidió buscarla en su habitación y al no haber nadie se asomo por la ventana viendo toda la escena de "amor" entre su prometida y su falso amigo...

El sintió como su pecho se encogía de celos y dolor, una traición...

-Yo le abrí mi corazón a ese... traidor! -Golpeaba la pared- Claro! Solo quería despistarme utilizando a Ukyo para lanzarse sobre ella... ella, la mas falsa de todas - Apretó los puños y la mandíbula para frenar una lágrima que amenazaba con salir, se la limpio violentamente con el dorso de la mano -Ni se te ocurra Saotome - se dijo..

Abajo la marcha nupcial comenzaba a sonar alertando a todos que la tan ansiada ceremonia había comenzado..

 **Waaaa que dramaaaa me dolió pensar en la pobre Akanita al escuchar lo que escuchó, que pasará ahora? Dejenme sus reviews para actualizar prontito prontito quiero saber si les esta agradando :) nos vemos x el mismo canal y a la misma hora... con cariño para todos los que siguen esta historia :) SaeKodachi47...**

 **Pdta. Saluditos a mi amigui Jacque Saotome :3 gracias por leerme lindaaa me hace muy feliz :) espero te guste como va todo besitooooos vamos a ver si en algún momento los mando de luna de miel a nuestro lindo País jjjj**


	5. Tu prometido soy yo!

**Hola mis lectores Saekodaistas je! pues vamos elevándole al suspenso con el capítulo de hoy! más dramita y mucho pero mucho sentimiento… Comencemos….**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI/***/**

Ante el inconfundible sonido de la marcha nupcial, Akane seco rápidamente su llanto y soltándose de Ryoga le agradecía con una sonrisa el no haber preguntado nada –Vamos a la ceremonia—Le dijo al muchacho que la miraba enternecido, el suponía que alguna de sus gracias había hecho su bobo amigo a la mujer que solía amar.

-Claro—dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa, extendiéndole su brazo en señal de apoyo a la triste peliazul que se acomodó un poco el cabello y se dirigió al salón.

Hacia su entrada triunfal la hermosa Kasumi del brazo de su orgulloso padre que la encaminaba feliz al altar para entregársela a su futuro marido, ella se encontraba ya mucho más calmada gracias a las efectivas gotas que Ukyo le había dado cuando llego por la puerta de atrás sin ser vista escabulléndose rápidamente hasta el tocador.

Akane miraba desde un costado del brazo de Ryoga, lo hermosa que se veía su hermana y sobre todo feliz! No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, de felicidad y emoción y también de tristeza al jurar que esa dicha que hoy vivía Kasumi junto al amor de su vida, difícilmente la alcanzara algún día.

Contemplaba embelesada a Kasumi y de pronto se fijó que detrás de su hermana un par de ojos azules llenos de resentimiento y algo enrojecidos la miraban fijamente, parpadeo y vio a Ranma del otro lado del salón, le clavo la mirada apretando los dientes.

El, al ver lo que llamó el cinismo de la peliazul, se llenó más de rabia y cegado ya, pensó en llamar a Shampoo, le extraño que aún no se aparecía por la boda, miro para todos los lados, habían más de una jovencita que moría por ser la pareja de la fiesta del guapo Saotome y él lo sabía, no sería difícil sacársela de la cabeza, pensó.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda - Lo siento Ran-chan tropecé queriéndole tomar una fotografía a los novios - Sonreía la dulce Ukyo, en ese momento Ranma vio la aparición de su amiga como una señal divina y la tomo por la cintura diciendo audiblemente y sin importar estar en medio de la ceremonia - Me tropezaría con esos ojos una y mil veces - Sonriendo muy pero muy (muuuuy…. xD) seductoramente.. Ante el visible sonrojo de Ukyo que si bien es cierto acepto que Ranma era una batalla perdida, no pudo evitar pensar que una pequeña lucecilla de esperanza se encendía.

-Ran…ranchan! - Tartamudeaba Ukyo mirando para todos lados pensando que lo soñó o se golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, sintió como la quemaba una mirada muy particular y era el mismísimo Ryoga que la veía tan entretenida en brazos del que le había confirmado ya no sentía nada! El joven arrugando un poco la nariz sentía como la decepción pasaba raspando su garganta hasta llegar a su pecho impidiendo que piense con claridad.

Akane solamente trataba de apartar la vista y concentrarse en su hermana disfrazando de felicidad y con una sonrisa sus lágrimas de dolor.

La ceremonia estaba aconteciendo perfectamente como de cuento de hadas, todos lo habían notado, menos este cuarteto de enamorados confundidos y despistados..

Puede besar a la novia! Se escuchó mientras todos aplaudían y ante un tímido y dulce beso de los contrayentes se invitó a que den su primer baile como esposos, dando inicio así oficialmente a la fiesta. Todos se dispersaron a sus respectivas mesas.

Cuando Ryoga vio a Ukyo dirigirse con Ranma hacia una de las mesas aprovecho para mortificar a su eterno rival y a la chica que hasta hace unos momentos pensaba seria la dueña de su corazón.

El chico del colmillo vio a Soun cerca de la mesa de Ranma y se acercó con Akane se acercaron para charlar los tres, ante la furica y preocupada mirada de Ranma. El prometido de Akane se estaba desesperando! No escuchaba una sola palabra de la conversación pero veía todos los ademanes que estos tres personajes hacían armándose una película completa de la charla que transcurría así:

Ryoga abrazaba a Akane mientras saludaban a Soun, tomo una mano de la peliazul ante la mirada del patriarca que al quedarse serio y pensativo por un momento, asintió y sonreía provocando la sonrisa de los dos muchachos también, luego Akane se señalaba, luego señalaba a Ryoga y parecía que le pedía algo a su padre, Soun miraba a Ryoga atentamente, el chico cerdo levantaba los brazos como indicando fortaleza o musculatura y el Sr. Tendo hacia un gesto de aprobación poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Akane y la otra sobre el hombro de Ryoga cerrando los ojos solemnemente, ante la visible alegría del par de jovencitos, Soun se retiró.

Akane al ver que ni un segundo de la conversación habían pasado desapercibidas para su furico prometido, en cuanto Soun se volteo ella se arrojó a los brazos de Ryoga como celebrando algo, mirando de soslayo la desesperación bien disimulada de Ranma.

Ranma ya no pudo contener más la furia, solo cerro los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con las palmas de las manos, aprovechando la oscuridad del salón ya que el baile había comenzado y se hacía en su pequeña e inventora imaginación, la real película de la charla que su amada y "el cerdo" tuvieron con su "ex suegro"

 _ **Dialogo que Ranma pensó que los tres habían tenido**_ :

Ryoga abrazaba a Akane mientras saludaban a Soun y tomaba la mano de su hija para pedirle el consentimiento de ser su pareja de baile esta noche, Soun asentía a la petición, luego Akane señalándose a si misma y luego a Ryoga le pedía a su padre que ya que iba a ser la pareja de baile esta noche, por que no mejor rompe el compromiso con los Saotome y la promete al joven Hibiki, Soun evaluaba la petición, mientras Ryoga hacía gala de sus brazos fornidos asegurándole a su suegro que sería un excelente representante del dojo Tendo, Soun acepto rompiendo el mundo de Ranma en mil pedazos…. (En su mente claro)

-Por dios! Que hiciste Akane! Ni siquiera me lo dijiste! Que hiciste! - La miraba mordiéndose inquietamente el labio inferior y dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa y luego llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, fijándose que por el golpe había derramado soda en el vestido de Ukyo.

Ukyo completamente ajena a la situación, ya que prefirió ver embelesada el baile de los esposos, se resignó a que ese "gesto loco" que Ranma tuvo con ella hace un momento se debía a la cercanía de Akane con su….

–Tu qué? Ukyo—Se decía a ella misma –No tengo derecho de enojarme con Ryoga porque no somos nada, nunca ha pasado nada—pensaba algo decaída –Aunque a decir verdad yo pensé que tu y yo

Sus pensamientos se cortaban de raíz al ver abrazados y sonrientes a Ryoga y a Akane.

Justo en el momento que Ukyo vio la escena un golpe en la mesa causa que su hermoso vestido azul sea manchado con soda –Esto es el colmo!—Grito poniéndose de pie bruscamente. No por su vestido, no por la aparente indiferencia de su compañero trenzado, sino por sentir lo que sentía, celos acaso? De Ryoga?.. Corrió al tocador molesta y cabizbaja, pasando tan cerca de Akane y Ryoga que no evito ni por un momento el codazo que le dio al chico cerco disimulando prisa, pero con toda la intensión de con el golpe separarlos..

Ni siquiera se disculpó, espeto Ryoga separándose un poco de Akane dando algunos pasos en dirección de Ukyo al verla como se alejaba de él ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Akane sintió en la oscuridad un fuerte agarre del brazo derecho siendo atraída de espaldas hacia el torso de un muchacho que con la voz más que confundida dijo apretando los dientes con mucha fuerza que casi ni se le entendía -Cuando demonios pensabas decírmelo!

Akane palideció, abrió los ojos como platos, respiro más agitadamente diciendo por lo bajo –Suéltame!—amenazante, sin siquiera mirar a la cara a un Ranma completamente fuera de si, quien no solo no soltó el agarre sino que le dijo acercando su boca a los cabellos de la ojiverde haciendo que ella perciba su aliento rozar su oreja –TU PROMETIDO SOY YO!—

 **Gracias por los reviews y DM es increíble desde donde leen mi fic eso me pone muy feliz, saben que esto se pone mejor jijiji q ta va todo? Indíquenmelo pliiis en sus comentarios para actualizar lo más rapidito siii :D saluditoooos SK47**


	6. Esto se acabo!

**Sin más preámbulos amigos lectores… procedamos jejeje**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI/***/**

Instantáneamente Akane sintió como su cara se puso roja y aumento su temperatura, iba a voltearse furiosa ante tal atrevimiento y sintió como era rodeada por un par de fuertes brazos por la cintura, instintivamente se volteo sin dar oportunidad a nada al joven de la trenza dándole una audible bofetada que pasaba desapercibida para el resto por lo alto de la música.

Ranma estaba con la cabeza aun volteada hacia un lado cuando frunció los labios y su furia lo hizo abrazar a Akane pegándola a su cuerpo deteniéndose a un milímetro de su boca… si, iba a besarla, como los hombres responden a una bofetada de su mujer amada.. Los enormes ojos verdes que lo desarmaban lo miraron asustados pero desafiantes.

Ranma le sonrió de medio lado -Tu vienes conmigo - Le dijo, llevándosela en brazos de la fiesta hacia algún tejado lejano de la hermosa ciudad de Nerima.

Cuando Ranma se detuvo y la soltó del agarre ella iba a darle otra bofetada de lo enojada que estaba, el artista marcial reaccionando veloz detuvo con una mano la mano de su prometida que violentamente se acercaba a su mejilla y con la otra tomo a Akane de la cintura acercándola a el decidido..

Akane lo miraba impotente… no podía soltarse, no porque le faltaba fuerza sino por la tristeza que no la dejaba pensar ni actuar..

-No respetaste ni la boda de mi hermana! Que acaso no le tienes ni un poco de cariño después de todo lo que ella hace por todos!

Ranma soltándola confundido, se volteo y la señalo acusándola –Pero que estás diciendo! Falsa! Eres tú la que no respeto la fecha, ni a tu hermana, ni lo que esa boda significa—decía muy alterado ya! - Increíble, parece mentira! Que yo! El "baaaaka insensible" decía sarcástico, sepa más de lo que una ocasión así representa que la misma hermana de la novia!

Pero que vas a saber tú, gritaba con los ojos un tanto enrojecidos, que sabes de respeto, que sabes de….. Amor—Al decir esta palabra bajo la voz casi a un susurro agachando la cabeza y escondiendo su mirada en su flequillo.

\- Eres un imbécil! – Le gritaba Akane - Quien me va a dar cátedra de amor!? El señor que ilusiona a una estúpida durante años! Le hace creer todo pero nunca dice nada porque es un cobarde! O peor aún! Lo dice, lo desdice, se hace el tonto! Pero luego se le cruza cualquier mujer y ahí si tiene todo el valor del mundo para bajarle el cielo, la luna y el sol (reía sarcásticamente mientras dos lágrimas brotaban por sus bellos ojos)

Ranma la miraba sin entender lo que la peliazul decía

-Ah nooo – Continuaba la chica - Pero no bastaron todas las lindas palabras de amoooor, noooo, entraste a empañar la ocasión con tus halagos baratos a abrazarla ahí en medio del salón, delante de todos, sin importarte la opinión de nadie, si no podías aguantarte debiste volver al jardín a terminar lo que empezaste - Iba a seguir despotricando contra el azabache

-Claaaaaro – Ranma se defendía - Como la señora si sabe lo que son esas demostraciones de afecto escondida en el jardín, sin dar la cara, para luego aparentar que es la "dulce y sonrojada" (hacia ademan de comillas con las manos) prometida de un imbécil que desde el primer momento que la vio sonreír se enam… (paro en seco) bah! ni que te importara, marimacho, poco atractiva, mentirosa, le dijo mirándola acusadoramente y teniendo todas las intenciones de irse dando saltos por los tejados..

-Pues que crees! Ya no tendrás que soportar una marimacho fea de prometida, ahora estas con ella no? con "la bonita" lárgate! Lárgate a decirle a todo el mundo que lo tuyo conmigo fue la CONFUSION más grande de tu vida y que QUIERES PARA TI a tu adoradísima UCHAN— Akane ya esto lo dijo gritando perdiendo completamente la cordura..

Ranma al oír las palabras clave: Confusión, quieres para ti, Uchan… se le encendió una lumbrera que esclareció por completo su cabeza…

-Eres una niña tonta! Siempre peleando, siempre discutiendo, acaso me preguntaste que fue lo que paso? Acaso hablaste conmigo? Oíste la respuesta a esa supuesta declaración!?

Akane respondía - Ah claro me iba a quedar allí viendo cómo se besaban, se casaban y tenían bebes, sabes que! gritó, este compromiso está roto! para siempre! Te odio Ranma! Te od…

El no aguanto más, la había tomado entre sus brazos como suplicándole que jamás lo dejara, que sería de el sin ella? Que sería de su vida sin esa poco femenina, loca, arisca, gritona y violenta chica?

No supo lo que hacía solo siguió a su corazón… Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla quedándose allí unos segundos, luego le dio otro muy suave y pequeño en la comisura de sus labios, y al fin…. La besó.

La beso con furia, con ternura, lentamente, entreabriendo los labios para disipar esa electricidad que lo consumía por dentro, ella jamás lo detuvo, jamás forcejeo para que la suelte, solo supo cruzar sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza del chico acercándolo más y más a su boca, ambos pensaban que si ese era el adiós pues querían quedarse con el sabor del otro, con su olor, con su recuerdo…

Un beso largo, largo y apasionado, las mordidas sutiles y violentamente dulces iban y venían tenían sus manos quietas como reforzando la cadena que los mantenía juntos, el en la cintura de ella y ella en el cuello de él..

El la seguía besando pero mientras lo hacía balbuceaba - No… mi Akane, nooo, (la seguía besando) tu no serás de nadie más, este compromiso no se rompe me oíste (la seguía besando) por que lo prefieres a Ryoga, por que? Si tu misma le dijiste que…

Ella se soltó de el bruscamente – Te lo dijo! Ryoga te lo dijo! Y aun así la prefieres a ella!

-Akane no! no! lo que oíste era sencillamente lo que el traidor ese quería supuestamente decirle a Uchan en la fiesta, me dijo que lo ayude pero creo que era una trampa en la que estúpidamente cai.. Ukyo ni siquiera estaba allí.

Akane recordó que su hermana la envío por ella justo unos minutos antes… Ranma, yo… - dijo..

-En cambio tu, no esperaste ni un segundo para lanzarte a sus brazos, vi cómo te besaba Akane no lo niegues, vi como ambos le decían a tu padre que querías romper nuestro compromiso por quedarte con el!

Akane no daba crédito a lo oído - Que!? Nunca paso eso! Ryoga solo me pidió que hablara con mi padre para ver si lo dejaba dar clases en el dojo un par de semanas hasta que consiga el dinero que necesita para un obsequio ya que todo el que tenía reunido lo uso en el regalo de bodas de mi hermana, eres un idiota!

\- Pero tu, y el no? Ustedes? ….

\- Además que si así fuera! Aparte de esta loca imposición de nuestros padres no existe nada más que nos una Ranma, yo pensé que era algo más que eso porque según tuuu yo soñé que me lo habías confesado, pero al ser mentira, que hacemos aquí! Qué diablos hacemos así! Celándonos! Lastimándonos!

\- Akane no! Yo!... yo!

Akane perdió la paciencia, gritó - Tu que!? Ranma que!? Por dios tantos años de enredos, de malos entendidos, tanto te cuesta reconocer que lo que me dijiste en China siii fue verdad y no ilusiones mías, confiésalo de una vez, como hombre reconócelo, como el hombre varonil que tu madre te cree! - Dijo esto casi sin pensar….

 **Chicos no saben lo que tengo que hacer para subir estos epis jeje pero bueno déjenme sus reviews x fis para motivar a la escritora jejejeje saluditooos muak! SK47**


	7. Querias que hable? Ahora escúchame!

**Bienvenidisimos a un nuevo epi de nuestra historia :D Akanita acaso duda de la hombría de nuestro guapetón Ranchan?... Veamos! Disfruten su lectura :)**

-Reconócelo! Como el hombre varonil que tu madre te cree

Esas palabras entraron a la cabeza de Ranma como flechas que iban y venían.

Se encontraba de espaldas a la peliazul con la mirada perdida en el cielo de Nerima, ella vio como el apretaba los puños fuertemente como conteniéndose.

Akane, al darse cuenta lo que había dicho, solo dio un paso hacia atrás como reflejo inconsciente, no es que le temiera, pero sabía que el tema de su hombría ante su madre era muy delicado para él.

Se sintió desesperada al ver, gracias al reflejo de la luna, una solitaria lagrima correr por la mejilla derecha del chico.

-Ranma.. yo - Se acercó a él con todas las intenciones de pedirle disculpas por lo dicho, le puso una mano en el hombro y sintió un breve temblor en él, comenzando a pensar que lo había enfadado más de lo que creía… solo le dijo -Voy a volver a la boda de Kasumi

Ya tendría oportunidad de disculparse cuando los ánimos se calmen..

Al momento en el que iba a separarse de él, sintió como una masculina mano, tibia y seductora tomaba la suya sobre su propio hombro.. La chica abrió los ojos como esperando cualquier señal, lo que sea, con tal de romper ese breve silencio que se hizo eterno..

\- Que quieres que te diga Akane? – Decía Ranma con tono exasperado y aun con su mano sobre la de ella pero sin mirarla por estar de espaldas.

-Que te grite desesperado que te quería cuando temí perderte?

Sii..!

Que te dije que te amo y te lo he dicho varias veces mientras dormías mirándote desde tu ventana?

Sii..!

Que nunca me había sentido tan poca cosa y con tanto miedo que cuando pensé que preferiste a Shinnosuke y lo amabas a el?

Sii..!

Apretando más su mano pero sin llegar a lastimarla la halo hacia su cuerpo y atrapo su cintura quedando completamente indefenso ante ese par de ojos color avellana que lo miraban de esa manera, si.. de esa manera que desarmaba a aquel chico capaz de derrotar a un semi dios haciéndolo sentir inexistente..

-Ranma.. - Susurraba dulcemente Akane.. Ante el abrazo de su prometido

-Querías que hable! Ahora me escuchas! - Le respondió el ojiazul mirándola a los ojos penetrantemente..

-Querías que te dijera que me cegaron los celos y me comporte como un loco por culpa de Ryoga hace un momento?

Sii..! Siii..!

Y que soy un cobarde idiota que en lugar de decirte que todos los días, en cada momento me muero por besarte pero soy tan estúpido que abro la boca solo para molestarte, para herirte y dañarte resultando yo más perjudicado?

Que no te digo esto que siento por miedo a que me rechaces o que a pesar de sentir lo mismo me alejes de tu lado por que soy un desastre que solo ha traído problemas a tu vida?

Sii AKANE, si, siii y mil veces siii a todo!

Decía soltándola del agarre furioso consigo mismo, angustiado por la reacción de la chica, acobardado como siempre, pateando violentamente una pequeña piedra que había sobre ese techo donde estaban..

El la miro fijamente volteándose hacia ella. Akane, ante semejante mirada del apuesto muchacho capaz de dejar boquiabierta a cualquier mujer, solo bajo la mirada y giro su rostro al lado opuesto de el cerrando los ojos.

-Ahora tú! - Le decía Ranma desafiante mientras daba unos pasos hacia ella tan seguro y determinado que helaron la sangre de su prometida - Tan segura.. Tan fuerte, tan celosa, chiquilla ingenua - Le decía mientras la tomaba por ambos brazos - Por que no me dices lo que le dices a Ryoga sobre mi? Lo que Ukyo me conto que en Navidad gritaste a los cuatro vientos que serás mi esposa delante de ella, de Shampoo y la loca de Kodachi?

Eres cobarde! Cobarde y violenta!.. - Le decía el chico algo exasperado levantando un poco la voz..

-Ah siiii! - Respondía Akane alterada - Cobarde, violenta, poco atractiva (decía al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba con el para que la soltara), pechos planos, mala cocinera no como tu Shampoo amada, fea no como "la bonita" de Ukyo o millonaria y loca como Kodachi, decía con su voz ya quebrada.. Pero TUU! tu….

Un suave contacto detuvo su argumento, Ranma había apegado su rostro a la mejlla de la chica, como queriendo perderse en ella, en su piel, en su olor.. El sintió como detenía con sus pequeña nariz una lagrima que salía de la ojiverde mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello, de la manera más dulce, dulce como solo ella sabía serlo..

No se separaban, Ranma dejo de agarrarla de los brazos para dar paso a un suave abrazo rodeándola completamente, gritándole en silencio que siempre la iba a proteger de todo y de todos, con su rostro y el de ella juntos, casi fundidos, sin beso, sin más que sintiendo su respiración sobre sus labios de lo cerca que estaban.. Akane subió sus brazos hacia su mentón quedando arrullada completamente en los brazos de su amado.

Podía caerse el cielo en ese mismo momento, el mundo dejar de girar.. Que importaba? Él estaba con ella.. Ella estaba con el.. Abrazados, soñando con los ojos cerrados pero aun despiertos, en un abrazo de esos que te marcan la vida.

Ranma bajo su rostro hacia los labios de la pequeña Tendo, ella lo correspondió, deseaban ese beso como nada en este mundo, como habían deseado el primero de hace unos minutos, ambos cerraron los ojos listos para un dulce y anhelado beso cuando de pronto un estruendo como de cien truenos juntos los separo de golpe.

Miraron hacia arriba y vieron un halo de luz desplazarse violentamente.

-Mi hermana! - Akane llevo sus manos hacia su corazón, como si había sentido una mala premonición, un mal presagio..

Ranma no espero dos veces, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente para calmarla y cargándola se fueron velozmente de tejado en tejado hacia la recepción en la casa Tendo..

 **Hola mis queridos fanficseros :D pues yo muy feliz de poder actualizar la historia.. Gracias infinitas por el apoyo, sobre todo a Eli Ventura, Celin, Nala Saotome, a Alex que nunca me llego el review jajajaja y Sav21 me encanta que les guste la historia, es con muchísimo cariño.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo también con "Confesiones… Ayyyy Nabiki" jeje una historia con algo de humor y sobre todo de confesiones de amorsss :D**

 **Q creen! Este miércoles el mi Happy Birthdayyyy jejeje asi que déjenme ver si me visita la musa y me da el regalito de algún shot por allí para subirlo por mi "frabulloso dia" jeje quiero hacer algún otro sketch de mi vida en base a la historia RanmaxAkane como "Akane es para ti" o bueno veamos que me trae de regalo mis ….ticinco wiiiiii :3**

 **Besitos escritores :) SK47 :3**


	8. No seas cobarde y cásate con

**Hola mis queridiiiisimos lectores! Pues de ahora en adelante actualizare los viernes y los dominguitoooos :D Por fiiis sigan la historia para que no pierdan el hilo ALIMENTENME CON SUS REVIEEEEWS ajajajajaja Este miércoles fue mi bitrhdayyy les agradezco a todos x sus mensajitos de cumple la pase muy lindo pero la musa no me visito :( Se las debo :)**

 **Estoy súper feliz porque este domingo 2 conoceré a Jade! siiii la cantante de todos los temas de Ranma! Pero no se preocupen igualito actualizaré :D ya les contare el chisme por aquí…**

 **Ejemmm ejjjeemmm….. Creo q me desvié de la historia xD Bueno, hoy nos espera un capi lleno de suspeeeensooooo quien seraaa quien seraaaa!?**

 *****/***LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***/*****

En el dojo:

Nabiki gritaba desesperada - Kasumi! Kasumi!

\- Mi amor reacciona! – Tofu estaba realmente asustado

\- Hija! por favor despierta! – Soun movia a su hija mayor temiendo lo peor

Nodoka gritaba - Está rompiendo todo! Nooo!

Ahhhhhhhhh ayuda! (Mas gritos)

Happosai abrió los ojos sorprendido y exclamó - Pero si eres tu!

Ranma llegaba a la velocidad de la luz con Akane consigo, ambos quedaron aterrados al ver la escena:

Lo que solía ser un salón hermosamente adornado lleno de invitados y una pareja feliz, ahora lo cubría una nube negra y fuertes ventiscas que lo destruían todo.

Kasumi, aturdida por lo que sucedía y por una extraña fuerza que la obligaba a dormirse se desmayó en brazos de su esposo, todos los presentes gritaban asustados y petrificados del temor ante una rara niebla que se acumuló en medio del salón materializándose en una figura femenina, más alta de lo normal, cubierta por un kimono tradicional de bodas antiguo, desgastado por el tiempo, devorado por las polillas, solo unas cuantas flores que aún permanecían bordadas en su sitio hacía alusión que eso fue un hermoso traje de novia, hace unos cientos de años ya..

Su cabello algo blanquecino recogido en una peineta que dejaba caer un pequeño velo sobre su rostro, curiosamente era lo único que permanecía intacto sin que la inclemencia del tiempo lo tocara.

Sus pies, pues no tenia, el kimono cubría todo, hasta el piso y se extendía como un espíritu hacia el horizonte, dándole una extraña y tenebrosa transparencia a toda la visión en forma de mujer.

\- Kasumi! Por dios! Quien eres tú! Que le has hecho a mi hermana! – Gritaba Akane a la extraña aparición mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana en el piso del salón..

Ranma y los demás artistas marciales incluyendo los patriarcas, Ukyo y hasta los mismísimos hermanos Kuno hacían un circulo protector alrededor de los novios.

Ranma amenazante decía - Que buscas aquí! Quien eres! Habla!

Cologne llegaba lo más rápido que su habilidad para saltar se lo permitió - Por kami-sama que han hecho! - Se decía para si misma al ver a quien menos esperaba en medio de lo que fue hace poco una fiesta..

Happosai gritaba - Eres Chijaru Mijara! Eres Chijaru Mijara! - La señalaba con el ceño fruncido y algo confundido - Que haces aquí!

-Chijaru Mijara? - Se preguntaban en voz alta Ranma y los demas

Chijaru dando un fuerte golpe de viento que lo removió todo en el pequeño salón semi destruido gritaba con voz en eco que retumbaba en aquellas paredes - COMO SE ATREVEEEEN! Me liberan justo aquí! Recordándome mi miseria y se atreven a llamarme con el nombre de ese malnacido! - Gritaba histérica…

-Soy la diosa Chijaru Sasaki, antes hija de mortales, ahora deidad del rencor y la venganza, del desamor y la cobardía.. Vamos! Decía señalando a Cologne y Hapossai.. Digan ustedes quien soy… este atrevimiento lo pagaran caro!

Happosai decía - Tú te casaste con el dios del amor, fuiste la única mortal que ha osado desposar a un dios, Kai-Mijara Sama, estuve invitado!

-No Happy! - Lo corregía Cologne!

-El nunca…. nunca se presento

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Se escuchaba un estruendo que trajo consigo un viento helado por todo el salón que levantaba las sillas, las mesas y lastimaba a quien tuviera a su paso..

\- Ella esta maldita! - Chijaru señalaba a Kasumi…. El está maldito! -Señalaba a Tofu - Como se atreven a liberarme aquí! Burlándose de mi dolor… por su gran atrevimiento este matrimonio queda maldito! Jamás serán felices! Ella nunca despertara! Envejecerá como yo esperando el amor! Están maditooooos! - Gritaba completamente fuera de si…

Cologne pedía humildemente - Acepta el sacrificio por favor, fuimos amigas, sé que los dioses te compensaron ante la cobardía de aquel inmortal otorgándote el título y el poder de diosa de lo que tu eligieras… También sé que todo dios se complace en un sacrificio y creo saber cuál es el que tu exiges!

Soun, Henma, Ranma y todos los demás pedían desesperados que aceptara y dejara en paz a esta pareja, poco importaba el sacrificio que pida, todos estaban dispuestos a pagarlo con tal de volver a ver la hermosa sonrisa de la tierna Kasumi.

Por qué ella? Si era la única de esa bola de locos que era normal , siempre pensando en los demás y olvidándose de sí misma, sonriendo ante cualquier adversidad y preparando platillos deliciosos..

\- Pide lo que quieras - Decía Happosai - Eres caprichosa y obstinada, bien te conozco, quieres vengarte..

Chijaru grito - Quiero a … Aquel que venció al semi dios!

Ante estas palabras todos se quedaron enmudecidos, Akane abrió sus ojos con terror y Ranma valientemente daba un paso adelante con determinación cuando la diosa de un golpe invisible lo hizo besar el piso de la fuerte caída que sufrió..

-Oye que te pasa! - Decía Ranma tratando inútilmente de pararse sin saber lo que pasaba y mucho menos que quería con el!

Akane gritaba desesperada - Ranma! - Mientras seguía con Kasumi entre sus brazos

\- Tu! – Gritaba Chijaru fuera de si - Cobarde entre los cobardes! Eres acaso la estúpida reencarnación humana del maldito de Kai, ese….! - La diosa corto lo que iba a decir al imaginar que el chico de la trenza era su antes amado, tan fuerte lo imagino que hasta lo vio en él - Mira como me dejaste! - Continuaba mientras una fuerza invisible seguía azotando a Ranma contra el piso, Ryoga, Tatewaki, los patriarcas quisieron intervenir quedando inmóviles en su sitio por una pesada e invisible fuerza oscura, la misma que mantenía a Ranma recibiendo los golpes en aparente sumisión ante el asombro y desesperación de todos, en especial de Akane quien abrazaba a su hermana y no paraba de llorar y gritar por su prometido.

\- Lo pagaras! Limpiaras mi honor y el de esa pobre muchacha! Ya lo sé todo! Eres un infeliz!

Iba a volverlo a golpear cuando Cologne le ordeno - Ya basta! Habla! Que quieres de el! Habla ya!

-Si quieren que retire mi maldición eterna sobre este matrimonio y la muchacha vuelva a despertar y todo siga como si nada, me sentiré vengada y satisfecha cuando este cobarde que no entiendo cómo pudo derrotar al imbécil de Saffron, cumpla su deber de hombre y se case! Y lo hará aquí y ahora! - Exigía Chijaru

Akane estaba al borde del colapso cuando Cologne ante la obvia respuesta (aparentemente para todos) gritaba - Querrás que se case contigo Chijaru!?

Detrás de la diosa resentida se escuchó una voz que taladro los oídos de todos los presentes respondiendo la pregunta de la amazona mayor Cologne:

\- No!... Se casara conmigo!

Colocándose de un salto junto a la diosa aparecía la imagen de una mujer hermosamente adornada, con un kimono similar al de la diosa pero muchísimo más nuevo, el perfecto tocado de novia sobre su cabeza y muchas cintas rojas alrededor…

-Que estás haciendo aquí! - Gritaba Akane

Nabiki, abriendo los ojos a más no poder - Pero si es…..

 **Cha cha cha chaaaaaaaaaaan xD suspensitoooo.. Denle follow a la historia pliiis y déjenme sus hermosos reviews que espero con mucha ansiedad :D Saluditos saludiiitos a mi amiga Sav21 que se leyó el borrador de un fic jajaja disculpa amiga me emocione contándote mi cumple #16 que no me fije que ya llevaba un testamento de mensaje jajaja besitos mi lectora :)**

 **Nala Saotome, Vernica, Elsa Lucia V 2016, Adrit 126 y Guest mil gracias x sus reviews amo que les guste la historia y gracias también por los saluditos de cumpleaños :D**

 **Nos leemos Dios mediante el domingo 2 ya les tendré el chisme del concierto de Jadecita pienso subirlo a "Yutub" jajaja para que lo vean más de cerquita…. Besitos escritores mis amigos Saekodisticos**

 **SK47**


	9. Esta muchacha no era la novia!

**Hola mis lectores saekodisticos lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traje la actualización de nuestra historia :D Ya casi es domingo aca en mi país y pues lo subo ahora por si no me de el tiempo mañana… Quien era el personaje misterioso? Descubrámoslo ahora mismo ;)**

 *****/***LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***/*****

Ni Ranma ni ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera la vieja y experimentada Cologne pudo con certeza asegurar que solo había una culpable para tal desgracia, solo lo presintió siguiendo su corazón y acudiendo a toda prisa al dojo Tendo.

-Shampoo! - Se escuchó al unísono, nadie imaginaba que en el corazón de la dulce chinita haya tanta maldad y egoísmo.. Sabía que causaría este mal y no le importó en lo más mínimo con tal de cumplir sus soberbios planes.

\- Te casaras conmigo Ranma! – Habló la amazona

\- Shampoo acaso estás loca, aaaaayyyyyy (de nuevo un tentáculo invisible lo azotaba al piso completamente inmóvil) no…nnno puedo movvverm eeee.. decía Ranma impotente

\- Te atreves a contradecirme! Ahora tu! (dirigiéndose a Shampoo) tenías que liberarme en una boda? – Preguntaba Chijaru

\- Mil perdones mi diosa, solo querer que vivieras de cerca todo mi dolor, yo sentir lo mismo que tu sentiste, ese mismo rencor al verme abandonada por el! - Shampoo señalaba a Ranma quien la miraba furioso.

Chijaru sonrió de medio lado malévolamente diciéndole a Shampoo - Amas tanto a ese pobre mortal que no te importo invocarme utilizando casi toda tu energía porque no soy fácil de hallar…. Tu venganza vendrá por mi cuenta - Alzó su dedo sin siquiera mirar a quien señalaba.

-Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Se escuchó un grito de pelea ante un Ryoga completamente desconcertado al no saber lo que hacía, ya que su cuerpo tenia voluntad propia - No sé qué me pasa! No puedo controlar mi cuerpooo aaaaaahhh - Decía desesperado mientras le daba un golpe certero con todas sus fuerzas a un aterrado y confundido Soun que solo alcanzaba a cubrirse el rostro ya que una fuerza interior le impedía defenderse.

Todos asombrados gritaban a Ryoga que se detenga

\- Ryoga que haces, detente - Por un momento Akane soltó a su hermana y corrió hacia Ryoga para tratar de detenerlo

\- Akane nooo! No te acerques… Akane! Nooo! – Ryoga suplicaba

\- Akaneeeeeeee – Ranma sin saber cómo y de donde saco fuerzas sobrehumanas se soltó del agarre invisible y corrió para interponerse entre un Ryoga atónito y evidentemente confundido y su amada prometida

Akane solo alcanzo a poner sus manos en forma de cruz sobre su rostro para evitar el golpe de Ryoga que le dio de lleno a Ranma en el pecho, el cayo en el piso pesadamente sin aire…

\- Ranma no te entrometas! Diosa estoy siendo humillada delante de tu presencia! Lo estás viendo! - La pelimorada tiraba más leña al fuego -Ver mi diosa!? - Decía con la voz falsamente quebrada -Permitirás que alguien más sufra como un cobarde te hizo sufrir a ti?— Ohhh mi diosa se lamentaba

\- Perdón! Perdón! – Ryoga se disculpaba - No tenía voluntad! Ranma, Akane, Señor Soun perdón! - Hacia mil reverencias..

Mouse intervenía tratando de agarrar a la deidad con sus cadenas, ella solo desapareció ante el terror de todas las miradas..

Shampoo sorprendió al chino dándole un golpe delante de todos los presentes…

-Eres un entrometido! (le gritaba) Me tienes cansada! Amo a Ranma, estoy dispuesta a darlo todo por el! No lo entiendes! (seguía humillando a Mousse que solo la miraba cabizbajo) Amo a Ranma!

Ranma gritaba - PERO YO NO A TI maldiciooon! - Dándole un golpe fuerte al piso del Dojo destruyendo la gastada madera

-Tu! Pequeño cobarde, te atreves a seguir lastimando a esta pobre muchacha que su único error fue haber querido tantas veces casarse contigo! – Chijaru espetaba contra Ranma

Shampoo lloraba falsamente desconsolada

Chijaru apareció detrás de ella como respaldándola…

-Ahora tú decides! Si me da la gana los paralizo a todos, hago que este chico mate al padre de la muchacha, este matrimonio quedara maldito y la novia nunca despertara! jajajajajajajajja – La diosa reía tenebrosamente mientras aparecía y desaparecía tenuemente vez tras vez

Happosai agregaba - No podemos hacer nada, no es una semi diosa como Saffron, es una diosa completa por voluntad de los que le dieron ese poder, ella solo desaparecerá cumpliendo su maldición..

Cologne decía - Ranma, los artistas marciales y hasta nosotras las viejas amazonas tenemos un límite, el mundo invisible es algo con lo que no nos metemos… Hazlo yer…. (Iba a decir yerno pero se contuvo)…. Hazlo Ranma… - Decía muy a su pesar viendo de reojo a su nieta sabiendo el castigo que le esperaba por pasar por alto una ley china abiertamente y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, le esperaba una pena muchísimo peor…

\- Jamás! Nunca me casare con Shampoo!

Chijaru - Ah noooo!

Ahhhhhhhhhh! - Se escuchó un grito

Ranma se sintió inmovilizado de nuevo - Akaneeee!

\- Dios mio Akane perdóname! Ukyo involuntariamente había golpeado a la peliazul y ahora la sostenía entre sus brazos

\- Basta! Ya basta! No mi hermana! No Kasumi! Todos menos ella! – Gritaba Akane mientras de la desesperación ni cuenta se dio que el golpe que le dio Ukyo le dejo un pequeño hilo de sangre corriendo por su nariz - Ranma por favor! - Pedía con lágrimas en sus ojos…

\- Akane, tú me lo pides!? – Ranma no entendía nada - Que te sucede? Acaso tu no… Tu no me….

Akane corría a toda velocidad del otro lado del salón hacia donde estaba Ranma… al llegar a él se dejó caer sobre su rostro inclinada haciendo una de las más respetuosas y humildes reverencias, ante su joven prometido mientras lloraba desesperada

Ranma solo dio un paso hacia atrás asombrado como todos los demás espectadores…

Akane no! - Ranma se arrodillo para levantarla..

Akane solo levanto el rostro - Por dios Ranma! Si me amas como yo a ti, cásate con Shampoo, te juro que te esperare por el resto de mi vida - le decía al ojiazul mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas importándole poco todo el público que los observaba - Por favor, Kasumi no! Ella es como mi madre, es más que mi hermana Ranma te lo ruego, mi amor te lo ruego - Volvía a inclinarse hablándole en susurros.

Ranma solo la abrazo con lágrimas en sus ojos…

Chijaru sarcásticamente exclamaba - Que ternuuuura - desapareciendo del sitio solo dejando oír su voz - Son patéticos! Podríamos seguir así toda la noche… vamos a ver ahora quien matara a quien…. Tu! - Señalaba a Kodachi - y tu - señalaba a Nodoka

Ranma recuperando movilidad se levantó con un aura de batalla roja como la sangre.

-Un artista marcial sabe cuándo pelear, cuando luchar y cuando el amor por alguien es más fuerte que cualquier batalla - Decía mientras miraba al piso cubriendo su mirada con su flequillo y una lágrima mezclada con sudor caía violentamente al suelo

Chijaru apareciendo súbitamente detrás de Nodoka susurraba - Me alegra que hayas entrado en razón… pero no te enojes… es justo…. Solo quiero evitar que otra jovencita enamorada sufra lo que yo… No lo veas de ese modo - decía mientras seguía rondando a Nodoka a la cual Genma abrazaba.

Ranma solo miraba atento a lo que pudiera amenazar siquiera con rozar un cabello de su madre..

-Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando usabas la joya reversible….. Shampoo? - Ranma decía dedicándole a la amazona una fría mirada cargada de rencor..

"Podrás tenerme como esposo de nombre… pero jamás sentiré nada por ti que no sea odio"

Ante un silencio total en medio del salón decía resignado - Me casare con ella..

Akane sintió como un puñal se clavó en su pecho sin opción a salida… ahogo un grito apretando sus mandíbulas y sus puños mirando hacia adelante, chocando su mirada con la de su amor, su baka insensible, lo daba todo por él no había duda… pero no podía permitirse ser feliz a costa del sueño eterno de su amada hermanita por la maldición..

Ranma tampoco podía aceptar basar su felicidad sobre la de otros.. eso no.

-Importarme poco! - Decía Shampoo orgullosa por el logro de su diosa liberada..

Kasumi comenzó a despertar lentamente con la respiración agitada…

-Kasumi! mi Kasumi, que tienes… Que tiene! – Tofu le gritaba a la diosa

Kasumi! Kasumi! - Exclamaban todos

\- Dejen el melodrama! Está viva no? Solo la desperté para que vean que cumplo mi palabra… el muchacho se casa, la maldición se va.. Así de simple… - Chijaru daba unas cuantas palmadas como restándole importancia a la situación.

Donde está el que oficio esta boda.. - Gritaba viendo hacia adelante..

De debajo de los escombros de mesas y vajillas revueltas salía un pequeño hombre con una bata blanca ceremonial diciendo amedrentado - A..aqui mi señora..

\- Haga lo que deba hacer… Una lo que desde hace tiempo debe estar unido..

Shampoo sonreía victoriosa.

El pequeño casamentero vio a la novia y la invito a pasar al centro del salón, solicitando con un gesto la presencia del novio también mientras todos los invitados se aglomeraban en el centro para ver el desenlace de una maldición y el comienzo de una historia de terror para nuestro ojiazul..

\- Pero.. Si es usted! Claro! Ya recordaba este sitio! Es usted! Pero si usted iba a casarse! Yo lo iba a casar! – Decia seguro el casamentero

Shampoo gritaba - Cállese! Haga lo que le ordenaron!

Chijaru decía - Vamos! Vamos! basta de charlas… ahora mismo cáselo con la que ya debía ser su esposa hace mucho pero este poco hombre dejo en el altar…

Ante este comentario de la diosa se escuchó un cuchicheo general…

El casamentero ajustándose los anteojos enfocaba bien la imagen de Shampoo que se veía visiblemente nerviosa y asustada como sabiéndose descubierta…

-Pero.. No su majestad - decía negando con la cabeza… - Esta muchacha no era la novia!

 **Listoooo! Sera q el malvado plan de Shampi se le vino abajo? Descubrámoslo el viernes wiii Gracias una vez más a todos los que me escriben reviews y MD su apoyo y sugerencias son lo máximo.. A Julie, MaryT44, Lord_Lo, SantiYZ, Karina y mis lectoras favoritas Nala Saotome y mi amiga Sav21 pido disculpas con el "tigre caído" jaja xq me piden capítulos más largos :_( este es mi primer ficsito jejeje es como mi hijito menor xD aún no tengo experiencia en ficsear mas largamente pero no se preocupen prometo hacer uno suuuper más largo ya que encerrara algunos años de historia O.O será como un UA pero bien apegado al anime (contradictorio no? jjj verán q sale algo lindo) solo q con cositas de aquí y de allá…. Bueno pues espero que lo disfruten.. Comenzare con su redacción al terminar este :3**

 **Besitos escritores los quiero muxo muxo muxo SK47**


	10. Hasta que Nabiki habló

**Holi holiii mis fanficseros Saekodisticos! Hoy vamos a descubrir si nuestra gatica se sale o no con la suya! Que tendrá que decir Nabiki? Sera gratis? jajajaja… Averigüémoslo ahora mismooo! Gracias x darle fav a la historia estoy super feliz! Denle follow amigos ya que vienen más capis y esto se va a descontrolaaaaar jeje saben q la historia dio un giro inesperado mientras la tipeaba sorprendiendo hasta a su humilde servidora xD**

 **Dejenme revieeeews pliiiiiis O.O**

 **A leer amigooos!**

 *****/***LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***/*****

Ante la revelación inesperada de aquel asustado hombre y antes que la diosa pueda pronunciar palabra, a Cologne la supero el amor por su tramposa bisnieta obligándola a actuar por encima de sus tribales leyes.. Pensó por un momento y exclamó:

-Que se haga lo que deba hacerse Chijaru, no podemos arruinar mas esta ocasión, quita tu maldición por favor - Dando saltos hasta quedar en medio de Shampoo y Ranma tomando con una mano la mano de la china y con la otra la del ojiazul, entrelazándolas ante la presencia de la deidad haciendo una breve reverencia..

Akane reacciono involuntariamente dando pasos hacia los "ahora novios" dispuesta a detener esta locura, pero un fuerte sollozo que salió desde el fondo de su pecho la detuvo, recordando que era la única opción para salvar a su familia de una maldición…

\- Acaso me creen estúpida! - Decía la diosa apareciendo en medio de todos con un aura encendida a su alrededor y pensaba… (Aquí hay algo raro… esta muchacha...) - Tú! chiquilla ingenua (dirigiéndose a Shampoo) Que quiso decir este hombre?

Decía ahora volteando a ver al casamentero quien inexplicablemente yacía en el piso inconsciente…

-Pero qué demonios!-

Alguien había aprovechado la trifulca del momento para noquear al pobre timorato…

….

Cerca del Dojo con rumbo incierto caminaba un Moose decepcionado, resentido, desengañado, por primera vez no con su pose de pato tonto o cegatón torpe, sino como hombre, con corazón.. Un corazón que había sido herido por su amada por última vez..

Eso se lo juraba a el mismo..

Lo último que haría por su eterno amor es retrasar pocos minutos la realización de su plan.. Había presionado un punto específico en la espalda del casamentero para ponerlo a dormir al menos unos momentos… luego despertaría..

"Si Shampoo desiste o algo sucede para interrumpir esa boda es porque ella es para mí y está en mi destino".. Se decía.. "Pero si no sucede así, regresare hoy mismo a China con mi madre, deshonrado pero aliviado de haberme librado de esta suerte.."

Se hacia esa promesa en silencio mientras caminaba sin saber dónde…

….

-Así que quieren pasarse de listas conmigo - decía Chijaru viendo al par de amazonas, sin darse cuenta Cologne había caído también en el juego de su bisnieta - Se los advierto… Sé que algo sucede aquí! Lo sabré justo ahora! Si no hablan serán severamente castigadas y este matrimonio por siempre maldito!

Ambas mujeres callaban mirando al suelo, Shampoo por que temía que su teatrito se venga abajo y Cologne por que empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento

-Ustedes lo quisieron…

La diosa cerro los ojos y entro en una especie de transe

Akane cayó al suelo dormida al igual que Ranma…

Nodoka: Hijos! Que paso! Que les hiciste ahora!

\- Tranquila mujer… no quiero interrupciones… quiero la verdad y me la dirá ese muchacho.. Ven aquí.. Me servirás de nuevo..

Ryoga salía de entre la gente con los ojos como velados, estaba hipnotizado, la diosa le dio la orden - Habla!

Ryoga no te atrevas! Akane sabrá quién ser tú en realidad! Te lo juro! – Amenazaba Shampoo

A callar! - Ordenaba a Shampoo azotándola al piso con uno de sus tentáculos invisibles… ante el asombro colectivo

Ryoga balbuceaba - Muchos años, el la ama, yo la am…

Ukyo que contemplaba los sucesos desde lejos aún apenada por el golpe que involuntariamente le dio a Akane, al escuchar que Ryoga iba a decir que ama a la pequeña Tendo solo bajo la mirada

Yo la am…aba - concluyo Ryoga…

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par….

\- Dime niño.. Shampoo fue plantada en el altar por él? (Ranma)

\- El maestro… el maestro se bebió el agua de Nannichuan…

Chijaru a punto de golpear a Ryoga por esas respuestas a medias - DIME QUE PASO EN LA BODA! Pero que muchacho más despistado…

Dejando de lado un segundo el drama del momento a todos los presentes les corrió una gota de sudor ya que sabían lo indirecto, despistado y corto de palabras que el chico cerdo podía llegar a ser… y sí… exasperaba..

\- En China, Akane murió - La diosa frunció el ceño - Ranma desesperado le grito que la amaba, luego Akane vivió….

La diosa enmarco una ceja como dudando de la veracidad de las incoherencias que el chico de la bandana decía…

-El día de la boda Ranma prefirió perseguir un barril de agua antes que casarse con ella, la dejo por el agua… la dejo por sus otras prometidas, por la comida de Ukyo, la dejo por entrenar, la dejo por .. por… pero que me sucede? — Exclamaba Ryoga volviendo en si poco a poco y viendo a Ukyo intentar calmarlo muy cerca de el ..

\- Demasiadas tonterías en una sola noche – Decia Chijaru despectiva

Shampoo gritaba - Nadie poder negarme en mi cara que yo amar airen! Haber demostrado amor muchos años! Airen no querer casarse conmigo!

Diosa yo jurar!

Nabiki con su clásica pose de piernas cruzadas y brazos acunados arrimada a uno de los pilares del dojo exclamaba en voz alta:

-Es verdad!

Ooooohhhhhh! Se escuchó el asombro de todos..

Soun: Hija cuidado con lo que dices!

\- Le diré todo lo que se y todos los presentes le aseguraran que lo que digo es cierto! – Ofertaba Nabiki

Chijaru: Anda muchacha dilo!

\- Despiértalos - Nabiki decía sin ninguna solemnidad en su tono de voz.. Casi ordenándole a la diosa que despierte a su hermana y a Ranma

Ambos chicos se levantaban atontados

\- Shampoo lleva años! aaaños! detrás de Ranma, enamorándolo con trucos, con magia, maldiciones, amenazas, con sus "atributos femeninos" y sobre todo con comida… alguna q otra envenenada – Proseguia Nabiki - Bueno tantos trucos tiene bajo la manga que ni siquiera sabemos si habla bien el japonés y solo finge no pronunciarlo correctamente cuando se ve acorralada por algo o para hacerse la que no entiende los rechazos de Ranma, aunque a veces su estupidez masculina lo hace querer que ella este detrás de el cómo por obligación..

Ranma reaccionaba de a poco viendo a Akane algo molesta por las palabras de su hermana..

\- Ver mi diosa? Hermana de chica violenta apoyarme.. Que más querer.. Casarme por favor! (Como supo esta estúpida lo de mi acento fingido? Se preguntaba para sí)

\- Silencio! Tienes algo más que decir muchacha..?

Aquella chica - Nabiki señalaba a Kodachi - Lleva años también persiguiendo a Ranma, ofreciéndole su fortuna, tratarlo como a rey, cocinándole lo que quiere… pero pues él también la ha rechazado…

Chijaru aún no veía el punto de Nabiki… realmente se notaba que no era diosa de linaje sino de concesión por su impaciencia tan característica de un humano común y corriente.

Nabiki señalaba a Ukyo - Ella fue la prometida de Ranma por acuerdo entre sus padres desde muy pequeños, claro el compromiso con nuestra familia fue antes de eso, pero eso no es el punto.. (Ukyo solo miraba extrañada por que Nabiki ventilaba aquello delante de la diosa) Se ha esmerado en ser más femenina, en cocinar mejor para agradarle, en tratarlo bien… pero ha logrado algo? Su rechazo…

Como ves… Ninguna de ellas tiene nada en especial como para decir que merecen ser vengadas - Continuaba Nabiki - Pero acaso te dijo esta "gatita" que a la mujer que el ama.. Y por la que ha estado dispuesto a dar su vida y continuar maldito…

Es mi hermana Akane?

A ella fue que el plantó en el altar por un barril de Nannichuan, a ella el maltrata con cada palabra que le dice: marimacho, pechos planos, fea, boba….

-Nabiki! - Decían Akane y Ranma sonrojados y muy incomodos…

La mediana de las Tendo mostro algo que tenía en sus manos dentro de una bolsa grande de tela - Miren todos! Mira Chijaru!

Es la prueba de lo que digo… a que se te parece?

Nabiki levantaba entre sus manos lo que una vez fue un vestido de novia, sucio, rasgado, roto - En este vestido los sueños de felicidad de mi hermana con este ….. bobo xD se perdieron como los tuyos con Kai… A quien crees que él debe compensar!

\- Pero yo también estuve a punto de… eeehh este, quise decir… Yo también haber estado a punto de casar con airen! – Se defendia Shampoo

Nabiki la miro sarcástica - Claro, la diferencia es que mi hermana no uso ningún truco barato como tu hilo rojo del destino que amarraste a Ranma!

Todos estaban boquiabiertos ante este duelo de argumentos..

Nadie de los presentes daba crédito a las palabras de Nabiki, tan desinteresadamente ayudando a su familia…

Nabiki continuaba su discurso tomando un micrófono que no se sabe de dónde salió y poniéndole más melodrama al asunto…

-Acaso la diosa Chijaru permitirá que mi hermana muera con sus sueños de amor rotos? De saber que el la ama y ella lo ama, pero que han sido tan idiotas como para no hacer nada al respecto?

Y no solo ella morirá sin amor… Mi hermana Kasumi, la maldición que le diste…. Y yo! Pues yo solo pido!

...

Que al salir depositen cien yenes por persona en esta caja…

Todos los presentes caían con cuernitos en las manos y una gota en la cabeza…

\- Mi diosa yo liberarte! La única que poder revertir esto soy yo! Decirles! – Se notaba la desesperación de la amazona

Chijaru decia solemnemente - Lamentablemente…. tienes razón…

 **Que! Shampoo se salió con la suya! Ps descubrámoslo el dominguito jjejeje Gracias mil por sus reviews me hacen sentir súper feliz! A mi lectora favorita Sav21 pronto hare una historia tan larga como el álgebra jejejeje muak! , Akane 04 gracias x seguirme!, YueWang, Josix mil gracias x darle fav a mi historia, a Vernica, Adrit126, Nala Saotome x leerme siemre muaaak!, NancyRicoleon pues si se le va a voltear a Shampoo el chirrion por el palito jajajaja, Milita49, Guest, Elisa Lucia V2016 miiil gracias x seguir mi ficsitooo :) Pandora98 me encanta que te guste la historia jeje soy mala muajajaja xD por hacerlos esperar jijijij besitos linda, vabt1719 y Chikibella mil gracias por seguirme y sus reviews un besote!**

 **Disculpenme si se me paso alguno :( es q no se q pasa no puedo ver directamente aquí en mi perfil quien me mando reviews.. Solo me llega el mail y se me mezclan con otros mails pero eso si los leo todos! Y les agradeceré y mencionare siempre x akii directamente en el fic…**

 **Besitos escritoreeees muaaaak! SK47**

 **Por ciertoooo! Los invito a leer mi nuevo shotcito reflexivo jejeej El hombre de tu vida o el amor de tu vida :D déjenme sus revieeeews pliiis Nos vemoos :)**


	11. Kai dejo a la diosa por !

**Emocioooon emocionadaaaaa hoy conoceré a Jade! Ya les contare el chisme el día viernes amigos, les cuento que ayer fue el primer día de convención y estuvo genial! Los cosplayers suuuper y conocí a las voces de DBZ, hoy aparte de ser el concierto de Jade, cantaremos también Inuyasha con Gaby Vega, Saint Seya con Mauren Mendo y Charaaaaa het charaaaaa con Ricardo Silva! Conoceré a dos grandes! Como pueden ver en mi bio ellos dos son mis favoritos :D**

 **Bueno jeje regresando a la historia :D les tengo una mala noticia…. parece ser q Shampoocita se salió con la suya de ser la segunda novia de esta historia y no nuestra Akanita :( pero hay un súper giro inesperadísimo! Veámoslo!**

 *****/***LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***/*****

-Lamentablemente tienes razón…..

Fueron las últimas palabras que la diosa Chijaru pronuncio antes de darse cuenta que era lo que la inquietaba desde que llego a ese lugar…

La cara de Shampoo se le hacía tan conocida, la descripción que Nabiki le había dado de ella… tramposa, medio bruja, maliciosa, pero no supo de donde, de que vida, de que tiempo la conocía..

Hasta que por fin, para desgracia de todos lo recordó.

Había oído hace decenas de años un rumor, nada confirmado.. Solo un rumor..

Y visto una fotografía de la culpable de su tragedia.. Que coincidía casi en todo con la cara de la china….

Shampoo no daba crédito a lo que oía… Había ganado! Al fin! Y en la propia cara de Ukyo, de Kodachi y de la insípida sin gracia marimacho de Akane….

Era a la que más odiaba, algo contradictorio ya que si bien es cierto la peliazul era la prometida menos agraciada y sin ningún dote de buena esposa, era la que más peligro representaba… por qué.. pues… "El amor siempre va sin razón" y aunque Ranma no tenía ni medio motivo para quererla (Según Shampoo) no permitía que la toquen ni los rayos del sol….

Por qué? Si hasta la dejo vestida y alborotada el mismísimo día de su boda?.. Pensaba..

Sacudió su cabeza dejando aquellas dudas sin respuesta… Que le importaba! "Su airen" al fin seria SU AIREN….

Sonrió sexy pero maliciosa, mirando a su futuro marido y le extendió la mano para que vaya al altar con ella…

Ranma le sonrió igual de malicioso, pasando por su lado pero dejándola con la mano estirada y colocándose ahora serio en el puesto reservado para los novios diciéndole claramente a la diosa…

-A quien lastimé sin querer y le falle al no casarme con ella no fue a Shampoo.. Fue a otra persona, a esa persona que…. (Apretaba los puños y respiraba tomando valor) ….. amo con todas mis fuerzas..

A esa persona a la que le debo todo lo que soy, quizás no como marcialista, pero si como ser humano y si esto no hubiera sucedido.. Hoy mismo delante de todos ustedes pediría su mano y me casaba aquí y ahora! Pero… miraba fríamente a la diosa… así no lo decidieron en el otro mundo -Miro a Akane y le dijo en silencio moviendo sus labios - Te amo

\- Ranma…. - susurraba Akane sin poder contener el llanto

El casamentero gracias a las atenciones de Nodoka y Soun había despertado, dando pasos lentos hacia el centro del salón dispuesto a casar al fin a esta pareja tan fuera de lo común…

La diosa solo se limitaba a observar con los ojos entrecerrados….

Pensaba para sí "Me divertiré un poco más, quizás corrobore a ciencia cierta y no solo por suposiciones quien es esta muchacha, total… ya he deshecho la maldición contra los recién casados"

Chijaru caminó hasta el centro del altar mientras veía molesta a Akane del otro lado del salón quien lloraba demasiado ruidosamente para su gusto…

-Comencemos con la ceremonia! - Ordenaba la diosa…

El pobre casamentero temblaba de los nervios

-Ho….hoy a los … a.. los….

-Veinte! Gritaban todos….

-Hoy a los veinte días del mes de… del mes de….

-Abril! Volvían a gritar todos perdiendo la paciencia

-Hoy a los veinte días del mes de abril del…..

-Cof cof! Esperen un momento - Intervenía Chijaru (Aun no recuerdo bien quien podrías ser, pero solo con mirarte siento odio) pensaba mirando a Shampoo…

Shampoo: Y ahora que!

Chijaru: Aquí falta alguien… Donde está el chico pato?

Shampoo dejando completamente de fingir su tierno e inocente acento chino - Qué importancia tiene ese tonto cegatón! Diosaaaa! - Hacia su berrinche en medio salón…

Chijaru la miraba aún más profundamente… Hasta que abrió los ojos como más pudo….

-Puede ser que sea su.. su hija? - Pensaba para sí muy turbada en sus pensamientos…

Ranma solo veía confundido a su amada Akane quien solo lloraba mientras él le sonreía dándole fuerzas..

Mousse aparecía en el dintel de la puerta del dojo ante el asombro de todos visiblemente afectado…

Tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta.. Se había quitado su túnica China.. Solo vestía sus pantalones y la camiseta interior sin mangas…

Al final había llegado por inercia al Neko Hanten a recoger sus cosas, luego lo ataco un momento de debilidad y pensó en quedarse ahí, junto a Shampoo, aun cuando sea para verla de lejos casada con otro - No! - Se reprendió mentalmente - Debo verla.. Debo verla casándose con ese cretino… debo desengañarme yo mismo… Volveré a la boda - Decidió… Y así ni siquiera volvió a vestirse que salió corriendo para allá.

-Pero que oportuno mi muchacho - decía Chijaru poniendo un forzado semblante de cordialidad… - Ven aquí… - invitaba a Mousse al altar con los extrañados novios y ante la mirada atónita de todos..

Chijaru sonrió.. No, no sonrió, se reía casi tan audiblemente como los típicos "uooojojojo" de Kodachi… Todos pensaron que de plano ya se volvió loca..

-Perdonen! Disculpen ustedes impresionables mortales jajajajajajaja - decía…

-A ver mi pequeñita jajajaja - tomaba a Shampoo con sus frías manos… - Tu para liberarme debiste haberte informado de toda mi historia, de mi leyenda, de mi pasado no es así?

Shampoo creyéndose más lista decía - Claro que si mi diosa! Por eso te invoque! No me importo quedarme casi sin fuerzas al hacerlo..

\- Entonces sabrás por que mi "adoradisimo" Kai no apareció para casarnos aquel fatídico día verdad? (Hoy mismo descubriré si ese rumor que oí hace tantos años es cierto)

Happosai hacia memoria..

Cologne palidecía - Oh no.. Que va a hacer, ella no se casó por… Oh por Kami… como pude olvidar algo así? Bueno, pensaba… en vano no he vivido tantos cientos de años… La memoria ya me traiciona..

Chijaru veía la reacción de la amazona mayor y decía - Que te sucede Cologne? Acaso no éramos amigas? Por qué estas nerviosa? No me temas… no le hare nada a tu bisnieta…

Cologne empezó a tragar con dificultad al ir recordando poco a poco la continuación de la leyenda…

-A los pocos meses de mi desgracia, cuando yo aún era mortal…. Escuché que Kai, mi adorado Kai, decía Chijaru sarcástica no se presentó a nuestra boda, porque una adorable jovencita… como tu mi querida Shampoo… (Susurraba mientras acariciaba tenebrosamente los cabellos lila de la chica gata recogidos en la peineta nupcial)… Una "inoceeeente" pequeña… un día antes de la ceremonia.. Lo obligo a casarse con ella bajo la misma amenaza que tú.. Pero utilizando a la Diosa Megumi de igual manera que hoy estas tú usándome a mi - Decía apretando los labios como mostrando resignación.. y rodeando a Shampoo con su aura poco visible -Qué casualidad no? Provocar la furia de una diosa para maldecir a una inocente pareja de recién casados y poder revertirlo solo si la deidad te desposa con el hombre que le pidas… De quien aprendiste estos sucios trucos pequeña?

\- De.. de nadie diosa lo ju….

Shampoo no alcanzo a terminar la frase por que Chijaru ya no utilizando sus tentáculos invisibles… sino que con sus propias manos había tumbado a la china golpeándola de lleno contra el piso…

-De quien.. lo.. Aprendiste! Decía furiosa la diosa…

\- Yo jurar que no fue de bisabuela… no hacerle nada… Yo.. Yo encontré este método en… en el diario de.. En el diario de mi madre!

Cologne solo cerro los ojos de golpe recordando claramente la historia del primer matrimonio de su nieta, Lang Pu, aquella chiquilla caprichosa solo quería casarse con un dios para ser la madre de un semi dios y obtener un rango poderoso en su tribu… Al final el dios Kai, se casó con ella…

\- Madre deseaba un hijo semi dios?! Osea que yo soy esa semi diosa! - Decía Shampoo incrédula de todo lo escuchado - Nunca leí eso en el diario de mi madre, nunca hablaba de ningún Kai, solo decía como atrapo al hombre más poderoso, nada más… pero soy.. soy una semi….

\- Shampoo cállate! – Exigia Cologne - Estas empeorando las cosas… Happy por favor revélale a Chijaru la verdad.. Yo no puedo.. decía mientras se ponía las manos sobre la cabeza como resignada ya a lo que venga…

Happosai estaba entretenido mirando los panties de Shampoo que cuando la diosa la golpeo contra el suelo quedaron brevemente al descubierto…

Cologne: Happy!

\- Que! Que! Como interrumpen los pasatiempos de un pobre viejo…

\- De que hablan! Que sucede!... Ese era solo un rumor verdad.. Kai no pudo haber caído tan estúpidamente en ese viejo truco… No me dejo para casarse con otra! No! Es un rumor solamente! – Aunque Chijaru sabía que era cierto, se trataba de convencer aun herida por lo ocurrido hace tanto tiempo..

Happosai en posición de loto fumaba su pipa con el ceño fruncido poniendo una pose solemne en un dos por tres - Shampoo chan efectivamente es la hija de Lang Pu.. Una de las nietas de Cologne… quien usó este viejo truco milenario que tiene siglos de antigüedad… solo conocido por las amazonas chinas..

Kai un joven dios.. Fue amenazado con que un dios superior a él, el dios del amor "eterno", Maoha San, maldeciría la unión de su hermano Jung Fu con la princesa Ori, hija de mortales, si no se casaba con la madre de Shampoo.

Esto sucedió solo un día antes de su ceremonia Chijaru… Por eso no pudo casarse contigo, porque ante todos ya estaba casado con Lang Pu

\- Eso quiere decir que mi Kai…..

\- Espera!... déjame continuar – Happosai interrumpio a la diosa - Kai efectivamente se casó con Lang Pu, pero la noche de bodas el la abandono sin consumar el matrimonio y nunca más supimos de él.

Luego salió a la luz el escándalo de la boda fallida contigo y como fue que Jung Fu (hermano de Kai también dios) en agradecimiento por evitar la maldición sobre su unión con una princesa mortal y en compensación por el abandono de su hermano te otorgo, meses después, el título y poder de diosa de lo que desees…

\- O sea que yo no..

\- No Shampoo – Continuaba Cologne - Ni tu ni ninguna de tus 6 hermanas son hijas de Kai… Al no haberse consumado el matrimonio, este quedo deshecho y tu madre volvió a casarse con uno de los hombres más débiles de la aldea, ya que ningún buen partido la quiso después de lo que hizo con aquel dios y pues, después que se supo que Chijaru…. perdió la razón…. tiempo después al verse abandonada…

Por eso las he entrenado tanto, a sol y a sombra, sin descanso, para hacerlas fuertes y poderosas, a ti que eres la mayor, a Rin Rin, Ran Ran y las otras pequeñas, ya que son de sangre débil, por eso insistimos tanto en que nuestra sangre debe mezclarse con la de Ranma, él es poderoso y podría ayudarnos a limpiar nuestro humillado linaje por culpa de mi nieta…

Esta revelación nadie se la esperaba, Akane, Ranma, los novios, los patriarcas, los invitados… Nadie ni siquiera la misma Shampoo que solo retumbaban en sus oídos que ella era de sangre débil….

\- Mi diosa yo no ser responsable de actos de madre, madre morir hace muchos años, ayudarme a casar con Ranma, rogarte - Lloraba angustiada la pelimorada

Chijaru estaba por demás confundida, la miraba con fastidio - Eres igual a tu madre, igual de egoísta, has escuchado que este muchacho no te quiere, que ama a otra aquí presente, pero tú te empeñas en entrometerte, usándome a mí! Sin saber quién era yo - le gritaba a la china

Pero cálmate! - Le decía sonriendo sarcástica - Vamos a proseguir con la boda… Esta vez sin interrupciones

Todos palidecieron ante el evidente desvarió de la diosa…

-Vete! Le ordenaba Chijaru a Ranma…

Ranma ni siquiera pregunto ni espero que se lo digan dos veces… de un solo salto estaba ya abrazando a su amada Akane calmando su llanto, le decía tranquila ya paso, aquí estoy, abrazándola fuertemente.. Observando atentos que sucedería después….

Chijaru los miraba casi casi enternecida.. Imaginando que ellos pudieron haber sido ella y su amado Kai si la bruja amazona de aspecto inocente llamada Lang Pu no hubiera intervenido…

-Casamentero, cásela ya! Cásela con el - Ordenaba Chijaru sonriendo pasando su mano por los labios de Shampoo… dejándola muda….

Shampoo trataba de articular palabra, correr de allí, irse.. No podía… Solo podía pensar en que poco le importaba desatar una maldición sobre la familia de Akane, ella solo quería casarse con Ranma inculpándolo delante de la diosa de su infelicidad.

Lo que pase con el resto no le interesaba en lo más mínimo… Pero ahí estaba parada inmóvil, sin poder hablar, frente a frente al único hombre que la ha amado como ella es desde niños… Mousse

 **Que giro! Proximamente Shampoocita será la señora de pato xD Imagínense ya sabemos a quién salio ella tan tramposita :D**

 **Gracias miiiil x cada review que me dejan disculpen q esta vez no los nombre pero estoy ya con un pie afuera para irme a la convención :D eso si! Cumplí con el capi de hoooy ;)**

 **Besitooos escritores SK47**


	12. Feliz final y un nuevo comienzo

**Holaaaa mis lectores queridooooos! Pues aquí su servidora aun emocionada por la convención jejeje ya les subí el videíto! Terminando la lectura encontraras más información :)**

 **Gracias mil mil por sus reviews chicos me motivan a continuar la historia siguiendo sus sugerencias :)**

 **Los saluditos los dejare el domingo siiip x fis es q dejo bastante chisme por allí abajo espero me lean todo! jajajajaj**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI/***/**

 **Continúa :)**

Moose estaba feliz! Nunca le había importado que lo dejen ganar o hasta dar lastima por un poco de cariño, pero en medio de su felicidad, por un momento se perdió en los ojos de Shampoo, quien solo podía hacer gestos ya que se le imposibilito de hablar o moverse hasta que se acabe la boda.

Ella tenía sus grandes ojos lilas completamente rojos de llorar, su expresión era de odio, de desprecio..

La sonrisa del chico pato se interrumpió completamente al ver el profundo rechazo de su amada, el miró a la diosa, miro a Ranma y a Akane quienes le hacían gestos que acepte! Que podía perder!

La bisabuela de la ahora novia miraba expectante al igual que los demás invitados…

-Cocha pacha- Fue lo último que el maestro alcanzo a decir cuando Moose cerrando los ojos se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos como si estuviera escuchando voces o algo….

 _Pato tonto!_

 _No interrumpir a Shampoo con tus boberías!_

 _No te quiero!_

 _Moose ser un idiota!_

 _Amo a mi airen! Él es mil veces mejor que tú!_

 _Te odio Moose!_

El chico de la coleta estaba completamente confundido, le parecía escuchar en ese mismo momento todos los insultos, humillaciones y rechazos de parte de su querida china.. Desde que eran niños solo ha sabido lastimarlo y menospreciarlo… Y ahora! Hoy que la tiene prácticamente en bandeja de plata una parte de él no puede aceptar semejante oportunidad…

-Ella no me ama! Exclamaba en voz alta..

Shampoo… cálmate, deja de llorar, no me casare contigo - Decía el pobre chico con varias lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas

\- Ah pues que lastima – Espetaba Chijaru entonces la chica recibirá el castigo que su madre merecía… Se quedara sola por siempre y estará condenada a cuidar de los hijos que sus hermanas procreen, solo mirará la felicidad de lejos, como yo fui condenada… Quieres eso muchacho?

Cologne miraba a la diosa y en dialecto chino antiguo le hizo una señal reverencial que quería decir gracias…

La vieja amazona conocía a Chijaru y sabía que a pesar de todo no buscaba venganza, ahora su nuevo interés era encontrar a su Kai, del que fue separada por culpa de su nieta…

Ahora la diosa estaba prácticamente forzando a Moose a que a las buenas o a las malas le enseñe a Shampoo a amar, a no ser egoísta, a vivir por el ser amado, lo que ella misma no pudo vivir..

Shampoo había bajado la mirada cambiando la pose altiva que hace unos minutos tenia por una de humildad…

Moose miro a la diosa y le dijo - Acepto…

La boda se llevó a cabo muy brevemente y la diosa luego de esto ordeno a Moose que se lleve a su ahora esposa de su vista y de la de la familia Tendo, que ya bastante daño había hecho…

Cologne decidió quedarse en Nerima atendiendo el restaurante con un nuevo ayudante y ordeno a Moose que se lleve con él a su bisnieta a vivir con su madre, ya no entrenaría ni se prepararía para seguir la dinastía amazona, ahora solo aprendería a descongelar su orgulloso corazón.. Y quien mejor para esa labor que Moose…

Chijaru declaro que la maldición sobre Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu quedaba anulada y contradiciendo totalmente su posición de diosa se disculpó con los presentes…

Antes de irse tuvo una idea - Que mis poderes sirvan para algo más que no sea vengarme, pensó…

Todos los presentes vieron una luz blanca en medio del salón brillar tanto que tuvieron que cubrir no solo sus ojos sino su rostro un momento…

Poco a poco se descubrieron y notaron que aquel salón que estaba casi destruido donde momentos antes una furiosa diosa maldecía la unión de los contrayentes, ahora estaba intacto, reluciente, tal y como estaba todo antes de la aparición, pero en medio del sitio estaba la diosa, de tamaño normal de un humano y vestida con un kimono de bodas de invitado… Pero algo peculiar había en ella… Ya no era la anciana que se había mostrado en un principio… Era una jovencita de aproximadamente la misma edad que Akane o Nabiki..

Se inclinó para hacer una pequeña reverencia y pedir perdón a los novios por las molestias causadas…

Kasumi corrió hacia ella para detener su intento de inclinación y le dijo con su sonrisa habitual que no se preocupe por que "Todos tenemos malos días"

Los demás miembros de la familia Tendo, Ranma, Cologne, Happosai y otros curiosos se acercaban para contemplar esta aparente despedida más de cerca..

Cologne la tomaba de las manos y se disculpaba con una pequeña lagrima en su mejilla - Chijaru, yo sé que nada de lo que diga te hará sentir mejor, fue culpa de mi familia, de mi sangre.. Esto cubre de vergüenza a mi linaje una vez más, lo siento…

Chijaru miraba con un gesto dulce a la anciana.. Luego miro hacia el piso y decía - Es hora de irme.. No les causare más molestias..

Akane miro a Ranma decidida y aliviada de no haber perdido a su amor en esa noche y le dijo - Deberíamos ayudarla Ranma

Ranma no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a grandes peligros y confusiones para ayudar a un ser fuera de lo común… Como la vez que casi arriesga su vida solo para conseguir aquel muñeco de felpa que no dejaba descansar en paz a una pequeña niña, y muchas veces más..

Ranma tomo la mano de Akane y le dijo a la diosa - Chijaru, aunque estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste, la verdad comprendemos lo que tuviste que pasar, y en parte fue mi culpa que Shampoo te liberara..

Te vamos a ayudar! Decía sonriente junto con Akane

Chijaru extrañada se preguntaba cómo es que iban a ayudarla si lo que sucedió había sido hace muchísimo tiempo..

Ryoga con Ukyo se acercaban a la escena y le dijeron a Ranma que ellos ayudarían en su misión también..

\- Encontraremos a Kai, le explicaremos que tú ya lo sabes todo y no lo odias – Decia Ranma optimista

Akane continuaba - Ya lo veras, el entenderá, no pierdas la confianza Chijaru - Le decía sonriéndole

Chijaru enternecida les dio las gracias..

-Yo los compensaré – dijo - Sé que sobre varios de ustedes pesa una maldición, les prometo que si logran encontrar a mi amor perdido les concederé el deseo de volver a ser normales, a ustedes señoritas les daré un deseo a cada una, y a ti te daré algo más - decía la diosa a un Ranma completamente feliz por la oferta..

Chijaru miro a Ranma unos segundos y como por arte de magia en la cabeza del chico retumbaba la voz de Chijaru diciéndole:

-Tu amada descubrirá quien es el chico Ryoga, ella es un poco orgullosa y esto puede traerte problemas por haber callado aquella verdad, pero no te preocupes, en su momento sabrás que hacer.. Te ayudare..

\- Ranma… Hey Ranma… estas allii! Holaaa decía Akane moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo sobre sus ojos para hacerlo reaccionar

Ranma volviendo en si - Eh, si! Claro que encontraremos al dios tenlo por seguro Chijaru!

\- Les advierto que varios miembros de la aldea de Lang Pu quisieron encontrarlo, pero cuando Kai los sabia cerca, les ponía trampas, conoce muy bien las debilidades de los corazones ajenos, recuerden que es un dios de nacimiento, no como yo.. Él sabe cuáles son sus puntos débiles y los hará caer de este modo… Pero no es un ser de mal corazón se los juro – Aseguraba la diosa

\- Tu solo dinos donde está, te prometemos volver con el – Ryoga hablaba

-Tranquila Chijaru déjalo en nuestras manos - Ukyo decía confiada

Chijaru solo les daba las gracias y ratificaba su ofrecimiento de curarlos de la maldicion, de cumplirles el deseo a las chicas y a Ranma ayudarlo con la reacción de Akane al enterarse en algún momento que Ryoga es P-Chan..

La diosa llamó a Kasumi y le dio delante de todos una rara gema en forma de corazón color escarlata:

-Toma pequeña - decía mientras hacia una reverencia - me disculpo una vez más por este inconveniente en el día más feliz de tu vida, no dudes que tu matrimonio estará lleno de alegría y cosas buenas, esta gema representa mi bendición eterna, me la dio mi madre, ella solía decir que dentro de la gema se encuentran los secretos de la dicha marital, y que cuando haya algún problema la aprietes fuerte contra tu pecho y te mostrara la salida..

Kasumi se inclinaba en el piso mostrando profunda gratitud junto con su ahora esposo, imagínense que pareja podía decir que contaba con un tesoro genuino de alguna deidad..

Chijaru le decía a los jóvenes aventureros Ranma, Ryoga, Akane y Ukyo..

-Cuando hayan encontrado a Kai y lo traigan aquí, pídanle a Kasumi que me llame a través de esa gema, contaran con mi presencia inmediatamente..

Unos segundos antes de desaparecer la diosa dijo casi en un susurro - Él fue el guardián del dragón de las 8 cabezas en Ryugenzawa.. Búsquenlo allí…

Y sin más delante de todos solo desapareció…

Akane miraba a Ranma completamente en shock - Ryu…Ryugenzawa? - decía..

 **(NOTA DE LA AUTORA: VER LOS OVAS SIETE Y OCHO COMPLETOS preferiblemente en japonés y subtitulado porque en latino omiten varias cosas importantes en los diálogos)**

Ranma apretó la mandíbula sin esconder ni por un segundo la molestia que le causaba regresar a ese lugar.. Aquel lugar donde por única vez sintió inseguridad del amor de Akane hacia el…

Ryoga miraba a Ukyo quien no sabía que sucedía y le decía por lo bajo - Comenzamos mal

-Que continúe la fiestaaaa!- Decia Sasuke con su habitual traje de bailarina de can can cuando esta ya algo entonado por el sake…

-Siiiii - se escuchó y como si no hubiera ocurrido nada en absoluto la fiesta seguia..

Ryoga no se separó de Ukyo en toda la noche, los nuevos esposos habían escapado hacia su luna de miel y Ranma y Akane se comportaban como dos verdaderos enamorados, miradas, sonrisas, gestos cómplices… Eso sí, ya nada de besos, no delante de sus apurados padres…

Soun y Genma que habían escuchado la declaración de Ranma muy claramente ya querían realizar una boda triple! Pero la amorosa Nodoka y su aún más amorosa "katana" los detuvo a raya - Denle su espacio a los muchachos… No lo van a arruinar esta vez, eso corre por mi cuenta - Decía feliz la matriarca.

Ranma estaba pasando una velada increíble, le parecía que la chica con la que compartía aquel momento era otra Akane, tan amable, tan sonriente, era definitivamente la chica más hermosa de todas..

El chico de la trenza pensaba - Aun no le he dicho que sea mi novia, debo hacerlo, es más, lo hare… Este viaje será nuestro! - Se decía decidido..

Akane por su parte se prometía que en este viaje lograría conquistar completamente el corazón de su amado, le demostraría que no solo le podía dar amor sino buenos platillos, había aprendido con su futura suegra y su hermana y que mejor momento para demostrarlo - Quizás así se me declare pronto al fin - pensaba sonriendo

La fiesta termino ya de madrugada, se limpió todo el desorden, casi no se durmió .. Ukyo fue con Ryoga a preparar el equipaje y quedaron solos en el dojo Ranma y Akane ya casi viendo amanecer…

Akane se sentó cerca del estanque visiblemente agotada, cuando sintió un beso delicado pero algo atrevido por parte de su prometido cerca de su oreja derecha que hizo que su piel se erizara sin darse cuenta..

-Deberíamos ir a dormir un poco - le decía mientras la abrazaba por la cintura sentándose detrás de ella…

Akane le sonreía - deberíamos? - le pregunto picara

Ranma completamente enrojecido movía las manos en negación muy muy acelerado negando también con la cabeza - No! NO! Lo siento, yo! Yo quise decir ir a dormir, en la habitación! Es decir en la tuya! Osea tú en la tuya y en la mía! - Balbuceaba sin sentido mientras la peliazul se levantaba sonriendo.. Y lo dejo allí sentado… se volteó hacia su prometido y le dio un tierno beso en la frente…

-No es como si fuéramos novios o algo

Le dijo la muchacha mientras se retiraba del lugar dispuesta a descansar unas horas… mientras caminaba hacia su habitación se decía avergonzada y mordiéndose los labios - Dios! Que se me declare ya! Pero que espera para pedirme ser su novia!

Ranma se quedó helado en su lugar cambiando la expresión embobada por una decidida le dijo en voz alta antes de que Akane salga del dojo…

\- Tienes razón….. POR AHORA…

Cuando ella se giró a verlo desde la salida, el muchacho había desaparecido de un salto del lugar… dejándola allí completamente sola y con semejante indirecta con su corazón a mil por hora…

Se puso las manos en el pecho y dijo - Este viaje será el comienzo de una gran historia…

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DE DILEMA DE AMOR Y DOS BODAS!**

 **Wiiiii gracias por acompañarme en esta historia de amor, odio, venganza, ternura y demás etcéteras que era solo una pequeñísima narración de 9 capítulos de creo que cien palabras cada uno jejej pero gracias a uds a sus reviews y favs me han motivado a continuarla :D**

 **SE VIENE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE DILEMA DE AMOR Y DOS BODAS EL DOMINGO!**

 **Esta historia sigue de cerca el viaje de nuestros 4 aventureros a la montaña de Ryugenzawa lugar al que Ranma no recuerda con ningún agrado gracias a Shinnosuke, aquel atrevido que quiso robarle el amor de akane (Si no saben de que hablo jejeje x fa busquen en Youtube los OVAS SIETE Y OCHO les recomiendo que lo vean subtitulado no en latino porque hay cosas que se omiten en español y pierde un poco el sentido) una vez que lo vean estarán listos para leer esta novela! Digo, secuela :D**

 **ATENCION ATENCION ATENCION!**

 **Les cuento cómo fue el gran BUDOKAN 2016 que se llevó a cabo en mi ciudad! Estuvo de verdad hermoso! Increíble! Súper sonado! En noticieros, en la prensa, salió en todos lados xq es la primera vez q pasa en mi país así de tan grande :D Pues les subí un videíto todo menos profesional buuu (es q lo mío no es la tecnología xD) pero lo que si les aseguro es que sentirán la emoción que yo sentí el fin de semana, pongan en el buscador de youtube KODACHITA96 ahí les va a salir solo un video que es "** _ **SAEKODACHI47 en budokan 2016"**_ **verán que era lo que me tenía así de emocionada jejeje déjenme sus comentarios para saber q lo vieron chicoooos :D y no se olviden de leer la descripción del video :) Chequen también** **Jade - Saludo desde Ecuador [Octubre 2016] uno de esos puntitos soy yo xD**

 **Besitos escritores!**

 **SK47**


	13. Un viejo rival reaparece

**Bienvenidos a la segunda temporada de "Dilema de amor y dos bodas" Acompañemos a nuestros protagonistas Ranma y Akane en este viaje donde están en busca de Kai para ayudar a su reconciliación con Chijaru, a cambio esta les dará la cura para la maldición de Jusenkyo a todos y a las chicas un deseo adicional, además ayudara a Ranma con la reacción de Akane al enterarse el gran secreto de Ryoga, viviremos más enredos gracias a un antiguo rival de Ranma, mas malos entendidos pero los compensare con un episodio de lo más romántico con nuestro hermoso Ranmita, otros sucesos algo maaaas románticos eso si nunca leeremos lemon x aquí, personalmente no escribo de eso :D así que imaginación nomas jajajaja**

 **Veremos también a Ukyo y Ryoga quienes pasaran ciertas dificultades por culpa de nuestro escurridizo Kai y veremos de cerca cómo crece el amorssss entre ellos..**

 **Lograran nuestros aventureros encontrar a Kai sin sacrificar su amor en el intento? Se libraran al fin de la maldición de Jusenkyo? Kai querrá volver junto a Chijaru? Yyyy….. Al fin se casaraaan nuestros protagonistaaaas?**

 **Acompáñenme a seguir esta segunda parte de la historia…. Adivinen qué? También habrán dos bodas jejeje**

 **Comencemos!**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI/***/**

El sol estaba cayendo poco a poco dándole un tono rojizo al horizonte, reflejando las sombras de cuatro caminantes subiendo una montaña a punto de llegar a su destino, no sabían a ciencia cierta donde comenzar a buscar ni donde pasarían la noche, solo habían aceptado esta aventura como muchas otras más… Encontrar al dios Kai en la montaña de Ryugenzawa..

Ryoga aseguraba que el camino era hacia la izquierda con una convicción envidiable en sus palabras…

Ukyo lo miraba con los ojos chinitos explicándole que hace horas habían girado hacia esa dirección y ya solo tenían que ir en línea recta..

Akane iba tomada de la mano con Ranma un poco preocupada por la reacción de su ojiazul al volver a ver a Shinnosuke ya que siendo el y su abuelo los únicos habitantes de esa montaña era obvio y necesario pasar por su cabaña a recolectar datos..

También pensaba en como Shinnosuke iba a tomar el verla de nuevo, por que si bien es cierto la última vez le dejó claro que su prometido es Ranma, el muchacho tenia memoria a corto plazo y seguramente ya lo había olvidado..

Ranma sintió que su prometida bajo un poco la velocidad de sus pasos, el solo la miro y le sonrió de lado mientras volteaba la mirada al frente, recordando que en esa misma ruta hace algún tiempo ya, su pequeña peliazul tomo su mano por primera vez para caminar juntos.. Recordaba vívidamente lo que sintió, los celos enfermizos, el despecho que taladraba en su cabeza dentro de aquella cueva donde Ryoga le hacía ver que ella había preferido al chico guardabosques, ese y muchos recuerdos más fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Ryoga:

-Tenemos un dato importante… Este tal Kai, era el guardián del dragón de las ocho cabezas, quizás por ese motivo la última vez que estuvimos aquí, pasamos por tantas dificultades para encontrar a este dragón, y ni se diga para derrotarlo

-Es verdad, dio muchos problemas, pero si ya no está.. A que se dedicara Kai ahora? Seguirá aquí? O tendremos que empezar a buscarlo más a las ciegas que ahora – Preguntaba el chico de la trenza

Por lo que dijo la abuela Kai está viviendo en esta montaña desde lo que paso con Chijaru es decir que no siempre fué el guardián del dragón – Agrego Ukyo

Akane opinaba - Quizás dejo de serlo desde hace tiempo, porque si aún hubiera estado vigilándolo, el dragón nunca hubiese interrumpido el flujo del agua de la vida, Kai lo habría impedido

\- Puede ser que sí – Apoyaba Ranma - pero entonces como es que PAAAAAFFFFFF!

Nuestro ojiazul había pisado una especie de rastrillo que habían dejado en el suelo y al puro estilo bugs bunny (jejeje) el palo del rastrillo se levantó hasta quedar estampado de lleno en el rostro del chico.

Ryoga no pudo evitar reírse…

-De que te ríes P-Cha… - Ranma se detuvo antes de decirle P-Chan porque recordó lo que Chijaru le dijo que tendría dificultades cuando Akane se entere la verdad

-Siento que mi trampa les haya traído problemas - Se escuchó una voz desde lo alto de un árbol junto al sendero…

Los 4 viajeros miraron hacia arriba viendo una cara conocida excepto para Ukyo….

El chico descendió velozmente del árbol cayendo justamente sobre el rastrillo haciendo que el accidente del pobre Ranma se repita en él..

Ukyo: Pero que torpe…

El chico nuevo se limpiaba la cara y decía cortésmente - Me presento, mi nombre es Shinnosuke, que hacen en esta montaña sagrad…..AKANE! Mi querida Akane! Al fin vuelvo a verte! - Decía tomando la mano de la muchacha, ya que nunca había sido tan atrevido como para abrazarla…

Akane solo le sonreía un poco incomoda - Shinnosuke! Que gusto!

-A mí no me recuerdas? - Interrumpia Ranma algo molesto por la súbita aparición "indeseable"

-No - El contestaba cortante

-Pues soy el PRO-ME-TI-DO de Akane, Ranma Saotome, y ellos nuestros amigos Ukyo y Ryoga - quienes saludaban con una reverencia.

Sabian que era en vano tantas presentaciones ya que el chico a la única que no olvidaba era a Akane, de allí hasta a su propio abuelo no lo recordaba..

\- Escucha Shinnosuke, has oído algo sobre el guardián del dragón de las ocho cabezas?

Shinnosuke pensaba y le respondía a la peliazul - Mmmm Mi querida Akane hablas acaso de la vasija sagrada o de la criatura? Por que si es del dragón, hace mucho tiempo ya….. unos travestidos lograron derrotarlo..

Ranma y Ryoga cayeron al suelo con las manos hecho cuernitos y una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime..

-Como que travestidos! Decía una voz anciana mientras le daban a Shinnosuke en la cabeza con un mazo parecido al de Akane pero más pequeño….

-Abuelo! - Exclamaban Ryoga, Akane y Ranma

-Abuelo! - Decia Ukyo sonriendo - No quería quedarme sin decir nada - dijo sacando la lengua juguetona

\- Que los trae por acá muchachos! Chico cerdo! Pero si vienes en buena compañía!

Ryoga se sonrojaba al mirar a Ukyo - Abuelo le presento a Ukyo, es mi…

Ukyo lo interrumpía - Soy su amiga muy especial - Decía sonriéndole al chico de la bandana… No quería presionarlo, al fin y al cabo ese fue el error que tuvo con Ranma, presionarlo tanto que solo lo alejo..

Ryoga le sonreía embobado..

Akane se quedó pensando en por que el abuelo le dijo chico cerdo a Ryoga, Ranma al percatarse de ello quiso desviar la atención de la chica diciendo en voz alta - No me va a saludar abuelo? - le sonreía al anciano

\- Claro que si hijo - Le decía al muchacho… El anciano veía entristecido como Akane miraba a Ranma, comprendiendo que las esperanzas que su nieto guardaba desde hace mucho mucho tiempo se habían desvanecido por completo… Solo no quería que Shinnosuke sufriera..

Shinnosuke estaba ya completamente recuperado de su herida mortal, el musgo que crecía en la octava cabeza del dragón y que Akane consiguió para curarlo había resultado muy bien, aparte de eso el agua de la vida lo había hecho mucho más suspicaz.. Sin llegar a la malicia.. Solo le había dado esa decisión que necesitaba para ahora si según él, conquistar a la mujer que amaba..

Para nadie paso desapercibido las miradas que Shinnosuke y Ranma se lanzaban, mas odio imposible, es que si es verdad que el chico del bosque se olvidó completamente que Ranma es el prometido de Akane, percibía claramente que entre ellos había una química muy muy fuerte..

Para desgracia de Ryoga había algo más que Shinnosuke no había olvidado…

-Akane… Y tu cerdito negro? - Preguntó el guardabosques

\- Recuerdas a P-Chan! - Se sorprendía - Pues hace aproximadamente un año que no lo veo… Espero que este bien – Decía Akane algo entristecida

Ukyo hacia cálculos en su mente. Hace un año más o menos que Ryoga se quedaba en el piso de debajo de su restaurante… Acaso había una razón en especial por la cual el chico ya no visitaba a su "amor"… Quizás era que ahora la amaba a ella? Pensaba en silencio mientras alimentaba una esperanza

Ryoga solo apretaba los puños, pero ahora del temor que le causaba una irremediable realidad.. Si quería comenzar algo con Ukyo debía dejar las cosas en claro con Akane, lo que incluía confesarle la verdad sobre su maldición..

El abuelo en vano no tenía tantos años, ya que en un segundo capto lo que sucedía y al ver en aprietos al chico de la bandana y la cara de duda de Akane, supo que algo raro había allí, pero era más que evidente que todos los presentes sabían de la doble identidad del muchacho… excepto ella..

Corto la conversación diciendo - Pero caray! Esta oscureciendo! En la cabaña tenemos un cuarto muy grande adicional! Los invitamos a quedarse con nosotros y veremos si podemos ayudarlos con el tema del guardián del dragón… Lo buscan a él por lo que pude escuchar

\- Exactamente – Espetaba Ranma - Necesitamos encontrarlo.

Se dirigía a Akane cuando le extendió su brazo para abrazarla y le dijo al anciano - Aceptaremos su invitación, muchas gracias. Y le agradeceríamos que nos explique qué tiene que ver el dragón con la vasija sagrada que su nieto menciono..

Akane dejándose abrazar por su prometido mejor evitaba siquiera mirar al chico guardabosques

Ukyo quiso evitarle el momento incomodo a Shinnosuke por cordialidad y lo entretuvo junto con Ryoga en una amena conversación hasta que todos llegaron a la cabaña del abuelo minutos antes para que anochezca..

Ya estaba algo entrada la noche y todos se hallaban sentados a la mesa degustando una taza de té con okonomiyakis cortesía de Ukyo…

El abuelo y Shinnosuke habían escuchado atentamente toda la historia de Chijaru, Kai, Lang Pu y el motivo de la visita de los 4 viajeros... Luego de una larga pausa para tomar de su te el abuelo exclamó - Quizás tengan una semana para encontrar a Kai, si no lo logran tendrán que regresar… cien años después!

Continuaraaaa….

 **Saludiiitos saludiiitos!**

 **92akane16 Gracias por contarme tu historia amiga :D es re parecida a la mia por eso el fic es así :)**

 **Chikibella: Aquí esta puntualísimo el capítulo nena! Espero te guste muaaak!**

 **Sav21: Amiiga! Espero hayas visto el videíto que deje donde veras que es lo que me quitaba el sueño desde hace meses jajajaja muak! Gracias x seguirme siempre y espero te guste esta segunda temporada :D**

 **Pandora 98: Acá van a pasar cosas que quizás te quiten el sueño por siempreeee muaaajajajaj xD es mentira jejeje besitos muaaa gracias x leerme lindaaa**

 **Nala Saotome: Bienvenida a la segunda temporada amiga! Vamos a ver si en esta siii se nos casan jejeje**

 **Elisa Lucia V2016: Besotes amiga! Espero te guste esta segunda temporada!**

 **Nancy Ricoleon: Al final de esta temporada veremos cómo le está yendo a la familia pato :D la habrá tenido fácil Mouse?**

 **Jacque Saotome: AMIGAAAA BELLLAAAA! Gracias por leerme q lindaaa Pues aquí vienen más episodios intrigosos jejejej espero que te gusten y pues yo aquí esperando otra de tus herrrmosas historias que me quitaban el sueño x fiiiis aunq sea un oneshotcito jejejeje besitos mi ecuatorianaaa :***

 **Malandrero: Gracias x el reviewww :D espero te gusten los siguientes episodios saluditoooos :)**

 **Mil mil miiiiil gracias x darle fav a la historia, x seguirme y a los que me han dado like como autor favorito pues GRACIAAAAAS INFINITAAAS no saben lo feliz que esto me hace :D**

 **Nos vemos prontito prontito!**

 **SK49**


	14. Una leyenda con algo de celos

**Holiiiiii Holiii amigos! Pues que creen! Estoy al borde del colapso jajajaj estaba escribiendo el capítulo del viernes que viene Y SE FUE LA LUUUUUUUZ entre en pánico y cuando la luz volvió abri la carpeta de archivos no guardados y NO ESTABA LAS QUINIENTAS MIL HOJAS DE CAPITULO QUE TIPEE DESDE LA MAÑANA y bueno, a punto de lanzar mi compu desde la ventana se me ocurrió reescribir el capítulo (que por cierto solo estaba en mi cabeza) y de puro "coraje" jajajaj escribir la idea que tenía para el domingo que viene y regalarles un super capitulo! el día de hoy :D Adicional al que ya había subido hace unas horas jejejeje Me duelen los deditos buaaaa pero bueno, espero que disfruten la lectura continuamossss :**

 **/***/Los personajes…. aisss bueno ya saben (llanto por mi mañana de tipeo perdida)/***/**

Atónitos ante esa declaración hecha por el anciano.. Ranma se apresuró a interrumpirlo - Como que cien años!? Pero usted habla con una seguridad como si supiera lo que está diciendo! Solo se está basando en una tonta leyenda para empezar….

El abuelo jamás perdió la calma, solo alzo la mirada y suspiro pensando: Ayyyy esta alocada juventud - Quieres que te diga lo que se o no?

-Raaaaanmaaaaa! - Todos de un grito hicieron callar al desesperado muchacho quien se sentó a continuar escuchando al viejo.

-Todos aquellos que vienen a tratar de encontrar al guardián… Kai como lo llaman ustedes, es por un propósito…

Ukyo: Es que hay más gente que lo quiere hallar?

\- Déjenme contarles – Proseguía el anciano - Hace algunos cientos de años corrió el rumor que en la montaña se refugió un dios después de haber sido engañado por una mortal impidiendo que este realice su sueño de amor con quien anhelaba. Por este motivo se volvió enemigo del amor ajeno, ya que si él no fue feliz pues no le gustaba que enamoraditos vengan a restregarle su felicidad…

Akane: Justo como Chijaru

Ryoga: Es verdad..

-La leyenda cobro vida cuando accidentalmente y sin proponérselo uno de mis antepasados encontró un extraño objeto y al tomarlo casi inmediatamente apareció frente a él la deidad, el dios al verse descubierto le concedió un deseo a cambio de que el divulgue a todo el mundo que "Kai" era el guardián del dragón de las ocho cabezas, ya saben, para que por miedo nadie ose siquiera pensar en ir tras de él, dicen por ahí que deidades de una aldea amazona china lo estaban buscando y el huía de ellos..

Ranma: Sii de la aldea de Lang Pu, como ya le contamos..

\- Exactamente, todo coincide… entonces mi antepasado hizo tal y como él le pidió, a cambio de un deseo de amor que el tenia, para conquistar a su chica amada, el dios a regañadientes le cumplió la promesa. El hombre le devolvió aquel objeto al dios quien volvió a esconderlo, y se fue… por supuesto estaba tan feliz que a pesar que dijo a todos que Kai era el guardián del Orochi (dragón de las ocho cabezas) también dijo que el cumplía deseos de amor a quien lograra encontrarlo.

Ranma: Por eso es que aun ahora lo buscan según usted..

\- Exacto… Recuerdan que les hable de una vasija sagrada? Pues bueno en realidad es un joyero que cuenta la leyenda y Kai iba a regalárselo a su futura esposa pero no lo logro.. Escondiéndolo en lo más profundo de la segunda montaña de Ryugenzawa… es decir la montaña que nace de la cima donde estamos y que casi nunca se ve por la neblina..

Esta pequeña vasija, que fue la que mi antepasado hallo, es del tamaño de un puño tiene ocho perlas, llamadas cabezas del dragón por esta razón se pensaba que el Orochi y el joyero eran lo mismo..

Ryoga dedujo en voz alta - Entonces lo que debemos hacer es hallar el joyero y tendremos a Kai en nuestra presencia de inmediato!

Akane y Ukyo lo secundaban - Sii se oye fácil! Pero por que dijo que habría que esperar cien años?

\- Pues porque los últimos que hallaron al dios exactamente hace cien años fueron…. mis padres….

Todos abrieron los ojos asombrados

El abuelo seguía con el relato - No podían tener hijos y al estar tan enamorados era una maldición para ellos así que emprendieron el viaje y lo encontraron justo la noche en la que se cumplieron cien años de su anterior aparición a otros viajeros mas viejos. Mi padre hallo la vasija en medio de la noche de las luches, al igual que mi antepasado y los que lo siguieron.

Kai le dijo a mi padre claramente que su próxima aparición seria en cien años más igualmente en la noche de las luces. Si nadie halla el joyero pues simplemente no aparecerá y habrá que esperar otros cien años.

Akane: Y me imagino que cumplió el deseo de su padre

Shinnosuke: Pues imagínate, tuvieron 30 hijos.

Todos cayeron con una gota atónitos por la revelación

Minutos después los muchachos y el anciano estaban terminando de cenar hablando sobre cuál será la mejor manera de encontrar a Kai ya que según un calendario del viejo, solo faltaban pocos días para la noche de las luces.

Fuera de la cabaña un par de ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad y se escuchó un débil susurro que decía - Así que buscan a mi señor… No les resultara fácil.. noooo - Y desapareció.

Shinnosuke se encontraba preparando la habitación de invitados para sus huéspedes cuando vio en la ventana una pequeña luciérnaga que brillaba con demasiada intensidad.. Se acercó a ella inocentemente y sin darse cuenta como sucedió el bichito se posó en su pecho desvaneciéndose dentro de él, el muchacho pensó que fue su imaginación o que ya tenía sueño y siguió con su labor…

Todos estaban preparándose ya para irse a dormir cuando el abuelo exclamo - Olvidé decirles… Que cuando Kai presiente que lo buscan para un deseo de amor, él se pone como meta separar a la pareja o en su caso, las parejas que quieren hallarlo, logrando así que desistan en el intento. Y jamás vuelvan a mencionar a Chijaru en el bosque por que él puede oírlos y quién sabe si nunca más aparezca por aquí dando por terminada la leyenda…

Los presentes asintieron…. Ranma veía preocupado a Akane ya que no quería volver a retroceder con ella todo lo que habían avanzado y ante la amenaza destruyeamores de Kai, temió un poco

La peliazul se sintió observada y solo le sonrió a su prometido adivinando en que estaba pensando.

Ukyo por su parte estaba algo tranquila ya que Ryoga no le había pedido ser su novia, entonces, según ella no corrían peligro… reconocía con algo de tristeza.

Shinnosuke dijo - Yo iré con ustedes, al ser el guardabosques de estos lugares conozco las montañas como la palma de mi mano.

Ranma iba a abrir la boca para rechazar su "intromisión" en plan ajeno cuando Akane sin ninguna malicia exclamo - Te lo agradezco Shinnosuke nos será muy útil tu guía.

Ranma se quedó con la boca abierta - Ah veo que estas fascinada con que tengamos guía turístico… Pues bien, me da igual

Y se fue dejándola sola con todos los presentes extrañados por su reacción.

Akane solo se sonrojo un poco de la vergüenza y furiosa siguió a su prometido - Que te sucede! Nos estamos hospedando aquí, comiendo de sus provisiones y aparte tenemos muchos datos para hallar a Kai y por lo consiguiente la cura a tu maldición y me culpas por agradecer a Shinnosuke el que nos quiera seguir ayudando?

\- Pero si estas tan agradecida vete con él y déjame en paz.. Ya quiero descansar..

El muchacho estaba completamente cerrado.. Akane solo gruño por lo bajo le dijo que era un idiota y se fue…

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana y Akane no podía dormir, despacio se levantó a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por los hombros abrazándola hacia él y le daban un beso en la mejilla cerca de la oreja - Te amo – escuchó.

La emoción de la peliazul se vio cortada al escuchar la voz que le decía tan anheladas palabras y de un salto estuvo del otro lado de la cabaña - Que te pasa! Acaso estás loco!

Shinnosuke la miro de una manera extraña y le dijo - Te amo y te lo demostraré, no descansare hasta que me ames como yo a ti.

Akane completamente asustada y hasta algo amenazada se metió en la habitación donde compartía cama con Ukyo y habitación con Ranma y Ryoga… Se paró detrás de la puerta y casi se desmaya al ver a Ranma disponiéndose a salir de allí…

La chica pensaba - Dios mío, si salía y nos veía así! Hubiera pensado lo peor!

-Akane que te sucede estas pálida - Ranma le decía con su mano en la mejilla de la muchacha…

Akane solo lo abrazo fuerte - Por favor no nos peleemos, tengo un mal presentimiento Ranma.

Ranma abrazo algo sonrojado a su prometida y le decía - Siento haberme portado como un idiota, odio estar mal contigo - Y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Se fueron a dormir y la madrugada transcurrió sin más…

Los cinco viajeros se disponían a salir en su búsqueda cuando el abuelo los detuvo para entregarles algo.

-Miren muchachos, este mapa ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia, el ultimo que lo siguió fue mi padre y así mismo fueron los últimos en hallar a Kai hace cien años.

Ukyo: Alli dice dónde está el dios?

\- No exactamente, pero los guiara a los lugares donde deben acudir para encontrar las diferentes pistas que los llevaran a la vasija del dragón que es lo mismo que a Kai..

Ranma: Que clase de pistas?

\- Bueno en realidad son como un diario de viaje de mi familia, donde mis ancestros y mi padre coincidieron en que al seguir con exactitud todos esos caminos, llegarían a la deidad..

Ryoga arrebatándole el mapa al abuelo - Gracias anciano, yo lo tomaré…

No termino de decir la frase cuando la palma de la mano de Ranma se aplasto en el rostro del chico cerdo quien dejo volar el mapa y el ojiazul lo tomó en el aire diciendo - Debes estar bromeando…

Ryoga: Pero que te pasa!

\- Acaso estás loco! Si dejamos que tú nos orientes llegaremos a Francia en el año 2025

Ryoga iba a decir algo cuando la sonriente Ukyo lo tomaba del brazo - Dejemos que sea Ran-Chan que nos guie siii…

El chico P-Chan no pudo resistir a esa petición, solo se sonrojo un poco y miro al piso fingiendo indiferencia..

\- Pues ni tu ni "Ran-Chan" - Shinnosuke decía sarcástico - Van a guiar al grupo, sino yo - El muchacho tomo el mapa en sus manos y a decir verdad era la decisión más sensata ya que el chico había pasado cada año de su vida conociendo aquel bosque y montaña como la palma de su mano…

Ranma solo miro para otro lado para evitar golpearlo, de todas formas hasta ahora, ese "estorbo" y su abuelo habían resultado de gran ayuda para todos…

-Como quieras - Espetó el chico de la trenza…

Los viajeros emprendieron su camino dejando atrás al anciano…

La caminata iba a un ritmo ideal, las horas pasaron y eran casi las cuatro pm y solo se habían detenido un momento un poco más allá del medio día para degustar unas latas de sopa ramen instantáneas que habían llevado..

\- En un par de horas debemos armar las tiendas de campaña, pararemos e improvisaremos un pequeño fogón para que las muchachas se encarguen de la cena – Ryoga sugería

Ante este comentario Ranma se imaginó unos deliciosos asados cortesía de su amiga U-Chan.. Pero después reacciono en lo que dijo Ryoga…. "Para que LAS MUCHACHAS se encarguen de la cena" En seguida puso cara de preocupación extrema…

Akane no había perdido ni un segundo de la reacción de su esquivo prometido y algo molesta le dijo - Si no quieres que ayude, solo dilo…

Ranma pensó rápido raaapido su respuesta… que digo.. que digo..

-Pues no iba a decirte nada - le decía a la peliazul - además algún día tendré que comer de lo que tu cocines desayuno, almuerzo y cena no es así?

Akane se esperaba todo menos esa respuesta… Solo se sonrojo y sonrió por lo bajo… La chica pensaba - Entiendo tus miedos Ranma, pero te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa.

Shinnosuke interrumpía anunciando que estaban cerca de la primera parada según el mapa - Bueno muchachos, en unas horas deberíamos llegar a la cima de la primera montaña que es justo donde acamparemos.

Todos los viajeros se acercaron al mapa curiosos y pudieron ver un extraño dibujo como de un hoyo lleno de agua y la luna reflejada en el… Una flecha en el fondo del hoyo y unas letras en un dialecto que nadie excepto Shinnosuke pudo descifrar…

"En el fondo está la respuesta para alcanzar la cima"

Todos se quedaron pensando que querría decir esto que el chico había traducido….

Paso el tiempo y llegaron a un lugar muy tranquilo solo interrumpían esa paz los chillidos y sonidos de los animales gigantes que eran normales en aquella zona…

-Pues bien comenzaremos a armar las tiendas - decía Ranma, a él se unieron los otros dos varones mientras que Ukyo y Akane armaban el fogón improvisado para la cena…

La noche transcurrió con normalidad y los cinco chicos se hallaban sentados en unos troncos que Ranma consiguió y Ryoga partió para usar de bancas…

-"Itadakimasu!" - Todos los presentes se deseaban buen provecho disponiéndose a probar la deliciosa comida que despedía un olor muy suave…

-Pero que delicia!

-Está muy rico!

-Quien lo hizo - decía Ryoga…

Akane le contesto muy segura de sí misma - Fue Ukyo, naturalmente…

Ranma dejó escapar un uffffff de alivio mientras su prometida lo asesinaba con la mirada mientras esperaba impaciente la reacción del chico de la trenza al sabor de su platillo..

Shinnosuke decía - Tiene el toque salado perfecto!

Ryoga: Y el de picante también…

Ranma pensaba - Salado? picante? Que están comiendo ellos? - Probó un bocado de su plato y le pareció estar en ese preciso momento en casa de los Tendo sentado a la mesa probando un delicioso guiso realizado con amor por su madre y su cuñada Kasumi…

-Esto sabe igual al cerdo dulce de mi madre – Pensaba - Acaso? Akane?

Akane al ver la cara de confusión y satisfacción de su prometido solo disimulo durante toda la comida sin decir una palabra…

Ranma empezó a sospechar que lo que él estaba comiendo no era lo mismo de los demás comensales - Esto lo hizo ella.. Para mi - Pensaba sonriendo levemente…

Todos terminaron de comer, los muchachos preparaban la fogata mientras que las mujeres recogían todos los utensilios de cocina y limpiaban..

Akane le agradeció a Ukyo por haber dejado que ella no la ayudara sino que se dedique exclusivamente al platillo de Ranma, le tomo bastante trabajo, pero tenía la confianza que lo había logrado…

Ukyo: Que le pareció el platillo a Ran-Chan?

Akane: No lo sé, aun no me dice nada..

Ukyo: Tengo una idea! Espera y veras…

La chica de la espátula se acercaba a Ryoga y le decía algo en el oído…

Unos minutos después "accidentalmente" Ryoga derramo agua fría sobre algunos troncos encendidos casi que extinguiendo el fuego..

Ranma y Shinnosuke lo comían vivo con los ojos

Ryoga: Lo siento chicos… estaba descuidado.. Ahora habrá que ir a conseguir más leña…

Shinnosuke se ofrecía a ir pero Ryoga de un solo salto lo impidió alegando que el mapa se había perdido…

Ukyo: Ryoga! Yo te lo di!

Ryoga: Shinnosuke yo vi que tú lo tenías!

Cuando entretuvieron lo suficiente al chico.. Ranma miraba con cara de impaciencia aquella infantil escena y vio que Akane se estaba disponiendo a ir.

Ranma corrió unos pasos hacia ella y le pregunto dónde iba

\- Pues a conseguir leña

-Estás loca no vas a ir tu sola! En tal caso iré yo, deben ser las ocho de la noche está muy oscuro – Se ofrecía Ranma

\- Pero la luna alumbra lo suficiente para ver claramente el camino, pero si no quieres que vaya sola, vamos juntos que dices?

Ambos muchachos se adentraron un poco en el espeso bosque y en unos pocos minutos habían recogido la leña suficiente hasta para llevar…

Cayeron exhaustos en el verde césped mirando hacia las estrellas…

Se escuchaba el sonido de dos corazones agitados por el esfuerzo físico pero luego los latidos se fueron intensificando cuando Ranma se incorporó quedando sentado junto a ella, Akane de un brinco también quedo sentada, ambos se miraban y Ranma tomaba fuerzas de donde no tenía..

-Akane yo… Pues en la boda te dije que yo… - Ranma intentaba armar alguna frase coherente… La sonrisa tenue de la chica no lo dejaba pensar..

Sin darse cuenta el ambiente era el ideal, estaban solos, en medio de la nada, lejos de todo, sin presiones ni tiempos..

Akane llena de nervios sonreía, Ranma avergonzado le repetía lo linda que se ve cuando sonríe…

Ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco, Ranma sostenía a Akane suavemente de la barbilla… Las traviesas manos de la chica jugaban con la trenza del guapo muchacho e inconscientemente se humedeció los labios…

Atrás quedaron palabras o lo que había sido el primer intento de declaración oficial ya que cuando Ranma vio a su amada mojar sus labios lo consideró una silenciosa invitación para probarlos de nuevo, en un breve segundo ambos se fundieron en un beso… Un beso del que la luna y la soledad fueron testigos…

Nadie sabe cómo aquel beso de amor fue mezclándose intensamente con otras emociones, curiosidad, pasión, podría decirse que hasta desesperación..

Ranma seguía besando a su prometida dulce, tierna y violentamente a la misma vez y su brazo derecho se enredó en la espalda de la muchacha y la mano izquierda protegía la cabeza de ella cuando el chico tuvo todas las intenciones de recostarla en el césped para profundizar aquel momento mágico….

En medio de aquel beso casi casi celestial y justo cuando los inocentes labios de Akane habían llegado a una parte muy pero muy sensible del cuello de su amado sintieron una especie de temblor… Ranma lo había sentido y pensó que efectivamente aquel tierno beso de su prometida lo hizo estremecer… Cuando aquel temblor se intensificaba y Akane también lo sentía…

Pararon el beso a raya levantando sus rostros…

-Akane…

-Ranma…

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Splaaaaaashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-Akaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

Continuará…

 **Y murieron… fin jajajaja perdooooon jajaja mentiras! el viernes continuamos con otra dificultad que tendrán que atravesar nuestros aventureros… Ayyy que Kai, no se las va a poner fácil… tal es asi, que hizo que se me fuera la luz para que no les cuente donde se esconde jajajajaj**

 **Saluditooooooos a Amy Saotome Tendo, Nala Saotome, mi querida Sav21, Draven008, Elisa Lucia V y Josix :D**

 **Nos vemos el viernes yeeeeeiii**

 **Besitos escritores**

 **SK47**


	15. Akisuki al ataque!

**Holiiiiiii amigos fanficseros :D Pues yo feliz de traerles un episodio más de dilemita de amor :) Esta semana me han hecho falta las lecturas de mis queridísimas Elisa Lucia V 2016 y Sav21 D: De terror! Me siento vacía sin sus lecturas jijijijij Bueno mis lectores! Prosigamos! Que esto se pone como diría Shinnosuke…. mmmm interesante ;)**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI/***/**

\- Ranma! Ranma! Despierta!

El joven de la trenza escuchaba a lo lejos una voz femenina que insistía en despertarlo dándole de vez en cuando unas ligeras palmadas en el rostro..

Abriendo pesadamente los ojos y con algunos segundos de desventaja, no lograba enfocar muy bien la imagen que tenía en frente.

\- Vaya..! Hasta que al fin tengo el honor de conocerte - Decía la mujer

\- Akane! Donde esta!? - El ojiazul exclamaba con voz fuerte incorporándose de inmediato olvidando cualquier signo de malestar que el haberse ahogado momentos antes le pudo haber causado..

\- Tranquilo - la mujer le decía a Ranma - Akane se encuentra con Shinnosuke, EL LA SALVÓ

Ranma apretó los labios y abrió los ojos casi como sintiéndose traicionado, no por Akane, sino por el mismo... Como era posible?!

Él era el único que tenía "pases exclusivos" para cuidar de su prometida, para salvarla de lo que sea o de quien sea, él y sólo el... era un derecho que le pertenecía...

\- Como que la salvó? De qué? Qué pasó? - Decía confundido mientras se ponía de pie..

La verdad poco le había importado haber sido despertado por una completa desconocida en medio de la montaña en horas de la noche, el solo podía pensar en una cosa... Akane y... Shinnosuke

\- Disculpa mi insistencia – Decia Ranma - Pero es que Akane... ehhh… cómo es que te llamas?

La muchacha tomo esta pregunta como una señal de interés por parte del apuesto chico, pero cuando ella se disponía a apenas abrir la boca para contestarle, Ranma continuo con su monólogo - Necesito saber ya donde esta Akane. Verás! Ella es de estatura como la tuya, el cabello corto como el tuyo y de ese color, y tiene... - El chico al darse cuenta el gran parecido físico que su Akane tenía con esta chica al fin le pregunto - Quien eres tú?

No porque el dato le hubiera parecido muy relevante que digamos, sino por que aquella similitud de ambas chicas ni siquiera el comprendía muy bien por qué, pero lo ponía en alerta..

La muchacha de aproximadamente la edad de Akane y con exactamente los mismos rasgos físicos que ella, sin llegar a ser gemela claro, le respondió al joven Saotome - Soy Akisuki, el abuelo me ha mandado para ayudarlos en su búsqueda...

\- El abuelo de Shinnosuke? - Preguntaba Ranma..

\- Claro, quien más. Cuando llegué a las tiendas me encontré con Shinnosuke, que por cierto - Decía con cierta malicia y mirando atentamente la reacción del chico - Se había olvidado de mí! Puedes creerlo..

\- Ah sí, así es el... y que paso después con Akane y ese tipo

Akisuki pensaba mirando al muchacho…... este va a ser un reto difícil...

\- Ah! Pues bueno - proseguía la joven - Entonces él me iba a presentar a sus amigos pero cuando nos estábamos acercando claramente los interrumpimos en algo y luego el me trajo acá para darles el encuentro a ustedes... Vimos los trozos de leña y pasos, los seguimos y escuchamos gritos... Yo te saque a ti y Shinnosuke a Akane que por cierto tenía un frasco rojo en sus manos que no soltaba por nada..

\- Un frasco? Ah bueno, y donde se la llevó? Espera... Déjame ver si recuerdo… el piso en el que estábamos comenzó a temblar y de pronto… Ah sí! Nos caímos a un manantial de aguas termales cierto?

\- Sii, déjame continuar... entonces Shinnosuke se la llevó al campamento - La muchacha vio la oportunidad de picar a Ranma - Y mientras se la llevaba le quito la ropa mojada, pobrecita, temblaba... ves? - Le decía Akisuki con la blusa de Akane completamente empapada en la mano..

Ranma enloqueció - Pero que le pasa a ese descarado! Atsuki gracias por salvarme pero me sigues o nos vemos allá... debo irme - Y de tres saltos ya se había alejado lo suficiente de allí...

\- Te sigo - dijo para si la segunda peliazul - Pero me llamo A-ki-su-ki…

Y en menos de un minuto ambos llegaron al campamento..

Ukyo había dejado una nota pegada a un tronco - Fuimos a buscar leña ya que jamás la trajeron y nos empezábamos a helar aqui..

-Ahhhhhhh - Se escuchó un grito...

\- Akane! - Ranma de un solo golpe se metió a la tienda de la chica y derribo a Shinnosuke con furia..

Su prometida estaba en escasa ropa interior cubriéndose con una sábana lo que podía...

Shinnosuke se incorporó con una sonrisa sarcástica - Siempre tan salvaje Saotome. Solo vine a dejar a Akane a su tienda, ella recupero la conciencia y se asustó, es todo.

\- Shinnosuke te agradezco pero vete de... – Akane le pedía al guardabosques que se fuera pero al ver lo que vio únicamente pudo gritar - Ranmaaaaaa y paaaf! Darle un mazazo.

Ranma aun con el mazo estampado en su cara iba a reaccionar cuando vio que Akisuki estaba prendida por detrás de él abrazándolo por la cintura...

Ranma se extrañó demasiado ya que no sabía por qué ella se había tomado esa confianza..

\- Disculpa, tú debes de ser Akane, soy Akisuki salvé a Ranma de ahogarse en el manantial así como Shinnosuke te salvo a ti.

Shinnosuke miraba a Akisuki con una extraña familiaridad y curiosamente esta vez no se había olvidado de ella.

\- Si, si gracias, mucho gusto, pero salgan de mi tienda ahora mismo quiero descansar, hasta mañana con todos – Akane decía dedicándole la última mirada furiosa a su prometido.

Mientras salían apresuradamente de la pequeña tienda de Akane (nadie sabe cómo entraron todos allí) la chica pensaba - Pero que descarada! Y más descarado el! Por qué se dejó abrazar de ese modo y delante mío! De donde conoce a esa muchacha! Es demasiada familiaridad para un solo dia…. Ahhh claro, pero yo si a Shinnosuke debo mantenerlo a raya y el muy… aissssssssssssssss

Paraba sus pensamientos furiosos cuando vio intacto el frasco rojo que había sacado del fondo del manantial, ya que como no sabe nadar se hundió rápidamente, el recipiente le llamo la atención, lo tomo y fue lo último que recordaba ya que se comenzó a ahogar y a quedar inconsciente…

Ranma no sabía que hacer primero, si aclararle a Akisuki que bastante ya había tenido de aquellas muestras efusivas de afecto cortesía de Shampoo para volver a sufrirlas con ella, y sin siquiera conocerla! O si a golpes hacerle entender a Shinnosuke que deje de mirar a su prometida, de pensar en su prometida, de respirar cerca de su prometida!

Justo cuando se decidió por lo segundo Ukyo y Ryoga iban apareciendo con el resto de la leña, mientras el chico de la bandana se apresuró encendiendo los troncos para preparar la fogata y dormir protegidos del frio, Ukyo se acercó al grupo para enterarse de lo que había sucedido con Ranma y Akane y saber qué fue lo que provoco su demora…

Ukyo escuchaba atentamente la historia y como ya era bastante tarde cordialmente le pregunto a Akisuki si ya había cenado, la muchacha negó con la cabeza y le pidió a Ryoga que le sirva un poco de lo que quedo…

Ukyo tan amable como siempre le ofreció su tienda a la chica no sin antes haberle preguntado a Akane si se puede quedar con ella el resto del viaje, a la peliazul le pareció la mejor idea ya que necesitaba de verdad una amiga..

Todos se acomodaron en sus respectivas tiendas y así acabo un día más lleno de aventuras..

A la mañana siguiente el sonido de una libélula gigante los despertó, los muchachos iban saliendo uno a uno de sus tiendas…

Ukyo había despertado antes que todos a preparar el desayuno, no había despertado a Akane ya que ayer casi se había ahogado así que prefirió dejarla dormir..

Luego que estaban todos listos, se sentaron alrededor del pequeño fogón para comer cuando Akane salía de su tienda más repuesta y descansada con el frasco que encontró ayer en sus manos.. Apenas salió vio a Ranma enojada aun, Ranma se iba a parar a darle el encuentro cuando Akisuki prácticamente lo sentó de nuevo - Toma Ranma se ve que eres el más fuerte de todos.. Debes alimentarte – Akisuki le sirvió un gran plato de comida viendo de reojo a la peliazul que estaba histérica.

Shinnosuke no desaprovecho la oportunidad - Akane ven aquí! - Le hacía un lugar junto a él en un tronco largo.

Akane ardida se sentó junto al muchacho sonriéndole - Gracias que gentil… Buenos días a todos - Sonreía la pequeña Tendo.

\- Buenos días! - Respondían al unísono

Ranma rabiaba - Akisuki siéntate aquí… dime.. Cómo me salvaste de ahogarme ayer? Se ve que eres una graaaaaan na-da-do-ra - Decía picando a su prometida

Ryoga solo giro los ojos junto con Ukyo quien preguntó - Akane que es ese frasco que tienes allí?

Shinnosuke asombrado - Oh pero si es igual al primer instrumento!

\- Verán - Decía el muchacho sacando de su vestidura el mapa que el abuelo le había dado - miren aquí - Señalaba la frase que se suponía y se traducía en "En el fondo está la respuesta para alcanzar la cima" - y vean en el dibujo, un manantial, la luna reflejada en él y una flecha señalando al fondo…

Akisuki: Ahhhh osea que en la noche de ayer en el fondo de ese manantial estaría la pista..

Ryoga: Asi parece, decía tomando el frasco rojo y abriéndolo.. Pero qué es esto decía…

Era una especie de huevo más grande que la mano, casi del porte del mismo frasco…

Akane: Un huevo?

Shinnosuke, no no es un huevo, es una semilla de hinageshi…

Ukyo: Oh, de amapola roja…

Shinnosuke: Si, se decía que esa flor esta extinta ya pero bueno para algo nos servirá esta semilla…

Ranma arrebatándole el mapa a Shinnosuke - Mmmm a ver, según el mapa debemos seguir subiendo hacia el bosque blanco… este dibujo - Decía señalando en el mapa - Parece que es la semilla..

\- Estamos a un día de distancia más o menos del bosque blanco, es la mismísima cima de esta primera montaña, la leyenda dice que es allí donde empezaría el ascenso a la segunda montaña que es donde está la vasija del dragón escondida – Decía Shinnosuke

Ukyo: Escuche que se llama el bosque blanco por la neblina tan espesa que hay allí

\- Pues sí, nunca se disipa por eso es que casi nadie, excepto mi abuelo y yo, sabe que sobre esta montaña hay otra, porque nadie la ve.

Ranma: Entonces iremos allá con esta semilla a ver qué sucede.

\- Ran chan tiene razón – Decía Akisuki sonriente

A Ukyo casi le da un infarto celópata amistoso al ver el atrevimiento de la chica, Ukyo tenía derecho de llamarlo así por sus más de 15 años de amistad, pero ella! Una total desconocida!

Ryoga también se extrañó mucho al oír esto ya que ya se había acostumbrado que este era un nombre que solo Ukyo le decía a su amigo.. Por eso ni celoso se puso ante la cara de la cocinera

Shinnosuke solo sonreía con la mirada pegada al mapa…

Paf! Un plato se estrelló violentamente contra el suelo - Ya termine de comer (el plato casi lleno) Tranquila Ukyo yo recojo todo cuando terminen.

\- Pero Akane apenas y empezamos a comer.

\- No te preocupes, yo voy a recoger las tiendas para irnos lo más pronto posible de aquí, me llamas por favor, vendré de inmediato.

Se levantó una Akane aparentemente calmada pero con un aura de batalla que parecían bengalas lanzadas desde un barco naufrago… Se la podía notar a kilómetros…

\- Ay amigo - Ryoga decía poniéndole la mano a Ranma en el hombro - Eres un tonto…

\- Pero yo que hice…

\- Ups… Parece que tu amiga se molestó – Soltó Akisuki fingiendo inocencia

Ukyo visiblemente molesta se paró de su tronco empuñando su espátula - Mira niña.. En primer lugar no es su amiga, es su prometida! En segundo lugar Ran-Chan es Ranma para ti… Y me tomo esos atrevimientos porque yo que soy casi como su hermana soy el único ser sobre la tierra que le dice así… Y tercero, gracias por salvar a RAN-CHAN! pero no me parecen las confianzas que te estas tomando con él y menos aún delante de SU PROMETIDA - Decía enfatizando cada una de sus ideas - Con permiso - Dijo dejando su plato a medio comer y dirigiéndose hacia Akane para ayudarla con su labor.

Shinnosuke, Ryoga y Ranma estaban en una pieza, jamás imaginaron a Ukyo tan defensora y sobre todo clara!

Akisuki con toda la cara de descaro solo hizo un pico caprichoso con sus labios y dijo - Pero qué carácter ehhh - Y siguió comiendo muy tranquila. Pensaba… y este es solo el comienzo jajajaja

\- Akisuki por favor ayúdame a recoger los platos, hagámonos cargo, no molestemos a Akane y a "su amiga" – Shinnosuke decía con malicia…

\- Esta bien…

Se agachaba en dirección a Ranma con las más puras intenciones que su escote lo deje ciego - Puedo tomar tu… plato? - Decía en un tono muy " a lo Shampoo"…

Ranma ni se inmuto y le hizo una señal que si lo tome, ya que prefirió tomar con las manos el trozo de pescado que aún le faltaba…

\- Ayyy idiota… Ven aquí!

\- Auch! Oyeee! - Ryoga lo hizo caer del tronco ya que lo haló de la trenza arrastrándolo hacia un árbol grande que estaba algo alejado de allí - Acaso eres idiota?

\- Pe-pero yo que hice!

 **Continuara..**

 **Nos leemos el domingo chicos! Saluditos y muchísimas gracias x seguirme :D**

 **SK47**


	16. Una trampa para Ranma

**Bueeeeeenas noches mis amigos fanficseros :D ya casi es domingo en mi País y pues como duermo hasta tardeee jajaja prefiero dejar colgado de una vez el epi :D Espero les guste ya que aquí comienza una trampa muy muy malosa para nuestros protagonistas ;)**

 **Comencemos!**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI/***/**

Ryoga terminaba de entrar con su bobo amigo a una de las grietas que tenía ese enorme y vetusto árbol para que nadie los escuche - Eres un idiota Ranma definitivamente!

\- Ya te he dicho que no hice nada!

\- Ese es tu problema! - Continuaba Ryoga - Te parece muy bonito que haya sido Ukyo la que le ponga los puntos en claro a la Akisuki esa! Desde que la vi por primera vez no ha hecho más que coquetearte e insinuarse a ti como lo solía hacer Shampoo, pero al menos Shampoo era una loca conocida de hace tiempo, pero esta? No se sabe ni de donde salió y ya está trayéndole problemas a Akane!

\- Pero que quieres que haga! Quizás es el encanto Saotome! - Decía con una coqueta y egocéntrica sonrisa.

\- Eres un idiota Ranma!

Ryoga y Ranma se sorprendían al ver quien intervenía en aquella charla.

Ukyo aparecía en escena rematando con su comentario al chico trenzado, mientras desataba la cuerda que sostenía las tiendas que estaba justamente amarrada a aquel gran árbol decía - Yo misma siendo ahora tu amiga puedo decirte sin ninguna vergüenza, que eres muy atractivo Ranma pero eso no significa nada si cuando se trata de cuidar a la persona que amas te conviertes en un completo cobarde.

Ukyo lucia en verdad molesta, como nunca - Ryoga, cuando termines aquí dile a la muchacha esa que me devuelva la almohada que está usando… voy a quedarme de largo con Akane en su tienda y la necesito

Ryoga sin pronunciar palabra y con algo de miedo por la reacción de su Ukyo solo asintió con la cabeza…

\- Adiós! - Espetó la chica yéndose de allí…

Ranma llevándose las manos a la cabeza y medio desesperado ya - Ryogaaaa soy un idiotaaaa

\- Pues la verdad que si… Al menos le agradeciste por lo que hizo ayer?

\- Y que hizo ayer… Ah claroooo! Ves que soy un bobo! Si me di cuenta que cocino algo especial para mí y que nadie lo estaba comiendo solo yo…

\- Por dios! Y eso que tuve que hacer todo ese circo que mojé los leños a riesgo de que me caiga agua fría a mí! para que ustedes pasaran un momento a solas

\- No, no se lo dije! Pero créeme que iba a decírselo! Es más! Iba a decirle… pues bueno que… pues que…

\- QUEEEEEE! – Preguntaba Ryoga desesperado

\- Iba a decirle que sea mi novia, ya sabes, somos prometidos y todo eso pero nunca me le he declarado formalmente o pedido que sea algo especial para mi… Quise hacerlo ayer pero comenzamos a… - El chico de la trenza paró a raya..

\- Óyeme! Que hiciste ayer! Confiesa!

\- Nada, nada! Solo que se abrió el suelo del lugar, caímos, nos ahogamos, apareció esta chica y pues lo demás ya lo sabes – Se excusaba Ranma

\- Chicooooos ya está todo listo para partiiiiiiiiiiiiiir vámonoooos! – Akisuki gritaba desde lejos

\- Esta charla no queda aquí amigo, pero solo te diré algo, ponle los puntos en claro a Akisuki, delante de Akane si es posible.. Nunca lo hiciste con Ukyo, ella se cansó sola de insistirte, ni con Shampoo y mira lo que paso, es más! por su culpa es que estamos en este bosque en busca de un dios.. y Kodachi ni se diga… Nunca le paraste el tren! Y antes de declarártele deberías aclarar las cosas con la nueva… Así como yo con Ukyo y… con… Akane…

\- Que? Que quieres decir?

-Pienso hablar con las dos – Decía Ryoga decidido - Voy a confesarle a Akane delante de Ukyo que yo fui P-Chan, que lo sigo siendo, pero ya no la busco.. Porque quiero dejarle a Ukyo en claro que la que me importa es ella y quiero que sea mi novia..

Ranma solo se llevó una mano al rostro en señal de preocupación - Ryoga justo ahora que está todo mal vas a confesar semejante verdad… Akane me va a odiar más! No se va a enojar contigo sino conmigo por no habérselo dicho.. Chij (iba a nombrar a la diosa pero recordó lo que dijo el abuelo) La diosa, ya sabes, me lo advirtió, habrían problemas con esa confesión.. Ryoga noooo

\- Amigo resuélvelo, yo estoy dispuesto a pagar mis consecuencias pero luchare por Ukyo y tú debes hacer lo mismo con Akane - Le dio a Ranma una palmada en la espalda y se adelantó..

Ranma lo siguió… Estaba todo ya empacado.. Ukyo había recogido todo lo de Ryoga y se lo dió..

Akane tenía junto a ella la tienda en su bolsa y las cosas de Ranma en la mochila..

Ranma llegó junto a ella… se paró delante de su prometida y le dijo - Me encantó lo que cocinaste para mi ayer, no creas que no me di cuenta, era la receta de mi madre.. Agradezco mucho tu esfuerzo, alzo la mirada y posó en ella ese par de ojos azules que derriten a cualquiera…

Akane solo hacia un ligero puchero mirando hacia el horizonte.. Se le salió una pequeña lagrima que trató de contener lo más que pudo y el la abrazó.. fuerte fuerte, de esos abrazos en los que se te queda media vida en los brazos de la otra persona…

Caminaron el resto de la ruta así… Abrazados…

Pasaron unas tres horas y la neblina se volvía más y más espesa a pesar que eran no más del medio día.

Akisuki iba muy adelante con Shinnosuke…

Shinnosuke: Tranquila, ahora va mi golpe.. Sonreía, luego tu rematas..

\- Ranma – Akane llamaba la atención del muchacho casi que en un susurro - No quiero que pienses que te presiono a nada o peor aún que te obligo.. Yo sé que este compromiso fue imposición de nuestros padres pero…

Ranma le puso un dedo en los labios a la peliazul haciendo que se silenciara - Akane pronto veras que la única persona que me interesa eres tú, no creas que no tengo presente lo que debo hacer, solo ten un poco de paciencia, le decía sonriéndole.. Tu eres la única para mí..

Terminando de escuchar esto Akane estaba feliz, pero se turbo mucho al ver que la sonrisa de su prometido desapareció de golpe cambiando su gesto por uno preocupado..

\- Akane.. Yo tengo que decirte algo - Decía el chico de la trenza

Shinnosuke: Pues según el mapa estamos ya aquí…

Akisuki: Que extraño pero si no hay nada y como siempre de aquí para arriba solo se ve espesa neblina… No se ve nada de nada

Ukyo chequeando un poco el mapa - Según esto estamos sobre un acantilado pero no se ve nada más que blanco y más blanco

Akane saco de su mochila el frasco rojo, lo vacío en su mano sacando la semilla de hinageshi - Que haremos con esto?

Ryoga mirando también el mapa noto una manchita en el dibujo del acantilado

Ukyo: No es una manchita es una flecha subiendo y un….. mmmm podría ser que?.. a ver…

Tomó la semilla en la mano y la levanto hacia el cielo…

Casi inmediatamente se levantó una fuerte ventisca que por poco y hace volar a los muchachos de allí, tuvieron que sostenerse entre todos, Ryoga sostenía a Ukyo de la cintura ya que ella seguía sosteniendo la semilla por sobre su cabeza…

De pronto el viento fue tan pero tan fuerte que disipo la neblina que los rodeaba dejando ver un ave gigante pero gigante! Que se dirigía a Ukyo, quien asustada veía como esta ave comía de la semilla que tenía en su mano…

El ave complacida continuó su vuelo hacia arriba de la segunda montaña disipando con sus grandes alas completamente la neblina que jamás había dejado ver la segunda cima….

El ventarrón pasó y todos se miraban emocionados excepto Akisuki…

Akane: Así que la semilla era para atraer a esta ave gigante que nos ayude disipando la neblina con sus alas!

Ukyo: Shinnosuke tus bisabuelos fueron muy inteligentes al hacer este diario de viaje en forma de mapa!

\- Al parecer así es… Pero qué raro! Esa ave es la legendaria Moralia de alas violeta.. Un ave gigante que se creía mitológica.. Solo come semillas de hinageshi que también se creía extinta… No lo entiendo, pero en tal caso.. Fue de mucha ayuda…

Ranma: Ahora que sigue…

Akisuki: Pues subir la montaña… Que dice el mapa..

Shinnosuke: Pues nada, solo indica un largo ascenso… Que serán estas manchas….

Ryoga: Parece que quisieron dibujar algo y no les salió..

Akane: Pues hay manchas a lo largo de todo el camino hasta la mitad de la montaña…

Ranma: Pues que les parece si seguimos subiendo un rato más y luego paramos a almorzar.. Hay que ganar tiempo, no sabemos cuándo volverá la neblina o si es permanente su ausencia.. Además según el abuelo la noche de las luces es en estos días y no sabemos con certeza cuando es.. Lo importante es llegar lo más pronto posible…

Los demás muchachos asintieron..

Continuaron su camino unos kilómetros más y se detuvieron a almorzar.. Aun no llegaban a la parte donde habían comenzado los dibujos o manchas en el mapa…

Ranma se acercó a Akane quien estaba terminando de comer - Ven conmigo - Le decía estirando la mano.. Akane vio a Ukyo que estaba junto a ella, la muchacha con una sonrisa la animo a seguir a su prometido..

Ranma estaba decidido a decirle la verdad a Akane, lo de P-Chan y por qué lo había callado cuando de pronto comenzó así de la nada a llover a cantaros, de esas lluvias que se cae el cielo diez minutos y luego sale el sol como si nada…

Los muchachos postergaron aquel encuentro y se refugiaron debajo de una gran roca que impidió que sus ropas y sus cosas se mojaran demasiado..

Ryoga había sido el primero en llegar debajo de la roca… no permitiría que P-Chan haga su aparición antes de su confesión..

Ranma fue el último en entrar porque estaba recogiendo las cosas de él y de su prometida, estas no se mojaron pero el sí… La pelirroja desaparecía de nuevo cuando Akane le lanzo agua tibia que aún quedaba en la tetera ante los ojos estupefactos de Akisuki y Shinnosuke…

Akisuki: Déjame adivinar… Jusenkyo no es así?

Ranma chico solo asintió con cara de resignación..

Shinnosuke mirando hacia el piso - Vaya Akane, tu…. tu mereces un hombre completo…

\- Eres un… - Ranma se disponía a darle una lección por el comentario

Ryoga deteniéndolo - Ranma espera, no hagas un escandalo

\- Ven dímelo en la cara cobarde.. Te hare pedazos! - Estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara al muchacho guardabosques..

\- Oye! basta! no caigas en su juego..

La lluvia paso enseguida y todos salían de aquel refugio improvisado cuando Akane levanto su mochila para seguir su camino y una nota cayo de esta..

Ranma que iba detrás tomo el papel en sus manos y sin pensarlo lo leyó…

"Quiero verte de nuevo, te espero en la laguna cuando todos duerman"

El muchacho solo frunció el ceño completamente confundido…

Caminó apresurado hacia Akisuki quien tenía el mapa.

La muchacha que bien y hubiera pasado por hermana de Akane por su gran parecido físico, había visto toda la escena de Ranma tomando aquel papelito del piso y como su rostro cambio por completo…

\- Mira Ranma - Akisuki le enseñaba el mapa - Según el mapa, al anochecer llegaremos a una laguna.. Que aventura verdad! Bueno, para nosotros, porque Shinnosuke debe conocer que es lo que hay en cada parada no es así Shinnosuke?

Ranma respiraba rápido, casi que jadeante al escuchar que el guardabosque sabía muy bien que su próxima parada sería una laguna…

\- Pues es cierto – Dijo Shinnosuke y con una mirada por demás maliciosa volteo a ver a Akane quien al sentir esa mirada solo se le erizo la piel como presintiendo algo malo…

Ranma como siempre lo malinterpreto absolutamente todo - Así que quieren verme la cara… No no, Ranma cálmate, no dejes que te afecte.. Puede ser que viste mal como paso en la boda con lo de Ryoga – Pensaba muy molesto

\- Ranma, te sucede algo? – Preguntaba Akane

Ranma vio desafiante a Shinnosuke… Se acercó a Akane y allí delante de todos le dio un beso muy muy fugaz en los labios tomando su rostro con su mano – Vamos - Le dijo a la ojiverde.

Akane se puso de todos los colores..

Shinnosuke y Akisuki miraban la escena remordidos - Ya verán los "enamorados" – pensaban.

Y así las horas transcurrieron en esta larga caminata.. Aun les faltaba un poco para llegar al "valle de las sombras" que fue como los muchachos denominaron al sitio que el mapa marcaba con muchas manchas..

Ranma: Parece que este será un buen lugar para descansar…

Ukyo: Es cierto.. Que dicen muchachos…

Akisuki: Miren! Una hermosa laguna.. Mira Shinnosuke refleja la caída del sol… Que romántico..

Ranma apretó los puños y miro a Akane quien desconocía completamente el nudo en la mente de su prometido.. Akane lo miro y le dijo - Si te parece podemos quedarnos aquí - sonreía..

Ranma agito su cabeza tratando de no demostrar nada de enojo por la nota que había visto.. Por cierto, el chico había dejado la nota dentro de la mochila de Akane de nuevo… Quería ver a donde lo llevaría lo que descubriera esa noche…

Las tiendas ya estaban armadas y las muchachas cocinaban mientras los chicos acomodaban la ropa limpia en un improvisado cordel..

Ranma de reojo vio como Akane se agachaba hacia su mochila sacando de ella la nota! Era la misma no hay duda.. La muchacha la leyó y sonrió feliz… arrugándola y metiéndola a su bolsillo..

Ranma inconscientemente se había parado detrás de ella… Cuando Akane se volteó dió un salto del susto.. lo cual alertó a Ranma…

\- Bobo me asustaste - Caminó hacia el dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue a seguir ayudando en la comida..

Ranma decía muy confundido ya - Se asustó.. La sorprendí.. Hoy va a verse con ese idiota.. Estoy seguro.

Akane emocionada corría hacia Ukyo - Mira Ukyo, mira esto - Le decía la peliazul..

Akane sacaba la nota de su bolsillo y se la mostraba a su amiga.. "Quiero verte en la laguna a media noche", decía esta vez la misma nota que Ranma hace unos momentos había leído… (Magia acaso?)

\- Es la letra inconfundible de Ran-Chan – Ukyo decía emocionada sonriéndole cómplice a Akane…

\- Lo seeee que hago! Y si va a pedirme que sea su novia!

Ukyo se emocionaba con ella, ambas muchachas cuchicheaban de lo más felices…

\- Pero U-Chan tú? Tú también? – Ranma malinterpreto hasta la alegría de su amiga

Shinnosuke que veía la escena desde lejos le decía a Akisuki - Vaya esto se está poniendo muy interesante..

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **Saludiitos saludiiitos especiales para mi fiel lectora Nala Saotome O.o besitos amiga! Gracias x leerme cada semana muak! Tambien besiiis para Chikibella :D**

 **Gracias a Araceli882, LiSa2307 y Marianss2010 por darle follow y fav a mi historia!**

 **Nos vemos el viernes Dios mediante con un nuevo episodio más de nuestro dorama! jejejej digo… fanfic xD**

 **SK47**


	17. Besos traicioneros

**Holaaaamis amigos lectores del mejor fandom del mundo :D Ranma!**

 **Seguimos hoy con un episodio super interesante donde veremos si nuestro chico de la trenza cae o no en la trampa! D:**

 **Continuamos:**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI/***/**

La cena transcurrió con aparente normalidad, los muchachos recogieron los platos y las chicas supuestamente se preparaban para dormir…

Ukyo se metió con Akane a su tienda para elegir que se pondría la peliazul para esta cita romántica..

Ranma dijo audiblemente con segundas intenciones - Me iré a dormir temprano - Terminó de lavar la parte de los platos que le fue asignada y bostezando fingidamente se fue a la cama.

Akisuki hizo lo mismo y Shinnosuke también.

Ryoga se quedó solo al pie de la fogata - Vaya pero que somnolientos están todos… Creo que hare guardia un momento, no sé por qué pero no quiero irme a dormir todavía…

Paso alrededor de hora y media, se cansó de mirar el fuego ideando el parlamento perfecto para cuando hablara con Ukyo y Akane confesando su verdad… Y se fue a dormir…

Ukyo sacaba la cabeza fuera de la tienda para comprobar que no quedaba ya nadie en pie - Es que acaso Ryoga no pensaba irse a dormir jamás! - Vio a lo lejos unas ramas moverse - Es Ran-Chan! -Decía segura - Akane, Akane, Ran-Chan ya está rumbo a la laguna… Seguramente también estaba esperando que Ryoga se acueste… Anda vete! Apúrate! - Le decía emocionada la chica.

Akane salió apresurada de la tienda sin hacer ruido ya que suponían ambas que todos estaban durmiendo ya que era casi la media noche…

Pasaron unos minutos y Akane iba divisando con más claridad el brillo de la laguna cuando vio una silueta por demás conocida para ella, su amado prometido estaba allí, sentado al pie de aquellas cristalinas aguas…

Estaba acompañado..

-Que.. Que es esto que siento?…

Un dolor en el pecho como jamás nunca lo había sentido, sus latidos disminuyeron casi hasta obligándola a respirar más de prisa, parpadeo varias veces para comprobar que no lo estaba imaginando.. Al hacerlo sintió un rio completo de tibias lagrimas bañando su hermoso rostro..

Se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar el grito que estaba amenazando con salir para interrumpir aquella mala escena de telenovela que estaba contemplando muy a su pesar, pero no pudo detener su puño que violentamente se estrelló en un tronco dejando rastros de sangre en el…

Akane solo corrió y corrió sin rumbo por aquel bosque maldiciendo a todo y a todos, dolida y decepcionada, cuando se tropezó con una rama, ya que no veía nada por la oscuridad… Cayó mal, su cabeza se golpeó contra una piedra y perdió el conocimiento quedando en medio de la nada, sola, desprotegida y…. herida, herida de cuerpo, herida de alma…

\- Basta Akisuki, basta – Ranma decía apartando a la muchacha de él.

\- Pero Ran-Chan tú me gustas demasiado – Se insinuaba Akisuki - Si te interesara tu prometida no me habrías besado también.

Ranma se sentía una basura, había traicionado a Akane… pero ella lo había hecho primero!

El chico solo bajo la cabeza y se apoyó con los codos en sus rodillas - Akisuki vete… No quiero ser grosero… vete…

Akisuki lo miro con algo de desprecio y se fue de allí complacida por su misión…

Ranma sentía algo extraño, aparte de sentirse un cobarde por lo que había hecho… Dejarse besar por Akisuki, corresponderle y ahora, esa sensación que tenía en el corazón… Esa misma sensación que tiene siempre que su Akane corre peligro…

\- Pero si ella estaba de lo más feliz con ese imbécil - Se decía…

Ranma se levantó del tronco donde estaba y camino un poco..

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - Le daba un golpe a un árbol…. Vio extrañado marcas de sangre justo donde el dio el golpe pero reviso su puño y no tenía ninguna cortadura…

Ranma estaba desesperado… Que había hecho… Es que acaso hasta aquí llego todo? Tantos años tirados a la basura por nada?

Las horas habían pasado y Ranma seguía dando vueltas por el bosque…

\- Ran-Chan! Ranmaaaaa! - Decía una agitada Ukyo dándole el encuentro - Donde esta Akane? Está contigo verdad? Que paso? Se pelearon?

\- Ukyo.. Akane debe estar con su novio, por que me lo preguntas a mí

Aquella respuesta le cayó a la muchacha como un balde de agua helada….

\- Como que con su novio? Estás loco? Ranma por favor son las tres de la mañana, Akane salió a su cita y no está contigo! Donde esta!

\- Pues con su cita!

\- Ranma! Que te sucede te estoy diciendo que vino a su cita y no está aquí contigo! Por dios donde esta Akane!

\- La buscaste en la tienda de Shinnosuke? - Decía Ranma sonriendo de lado con una expresión de descaro única..

Ukyo se quedó con los ojos como platos - Pero que dices Ranma, te desconozco últimamente que te está pasando! Que le hiciste a Akane!

Esa pregunta le dio justo en la razón a Ranma, quien reaccionando un poco, le dijo - Es en serio? Akane no está? Y los demás?

\- Todos están allá! Acabo de ver dentro de todas las tiendas y no falta nadie… Ella solo fue a su cita!

\- Deja de decir que fue a su cita! Que no sabes que eso me….

\- Que te pasa bobo! Que acaso tu no la citaste en la laguna! Deja de portarte como un niño! Ranma! - Le decía Ukyo lanzándole un papel por la cara…

\- Este.. Este papel… Fue el que vi caer de la mochila de Akane por la mañana y el que leyó en el campamento - Ranma lo abrió y quedo atónito al ver el mismo con sus propios ojos un escrito de su puño y letra citando a la muchacha en la laguna - Uchan, yo no escribí esto lo juro

\- Ranma por dios te conozco desde que éramos niños y esa siempre fue tu letra

\- Te lo juro Ukyo yo no la cité!

\- Pues ella fue a verse contigo Ranma! - La muchacha perdiendo la paciencia tomo a Ranma del cuello de su camisa china agitándolo de allá para acá

Ryoga con una pequeña antorcha aparecía en escena - Pero que pasa, que hacen a estas horas aquí?

\- Akane desapareció Ryoga tenemos que encontrarla! – Ukyo gritaba alarmada

\- Yo no pienso mover un dedo – Ranma se fingía despreocupado

\- Que te pasa idiota! Es tu prometida! – Ryoga le respondía muy enojado

\- Pues mi prometida estaba hace unas horas allá en aquel tronco muy cómoda sentada en las piernas del maldito de Shinnosuke mientras el la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana como toda una cualquie…

Las palabras del muchacho se vieron silenciadas por una sonada bofetada que le dio su amiga Ukyo

Ukyo bajaba la mirada - Me decepcionas Ranma, no se cómo en algún momento de mi vida desee que fueras mi prometido… Akane estuvo toda la santa noche conmigo en la tienda! Eligiendo el vestido perfecto para su cita! Emocionada mientras yo vigilaba que Ryoga se duerma para que ella salga y yo te vi! No me niegues! Yo te vi! Caminando hacia la laguna que fue cuando en pocos minutos Akane te siguió y fue detrás de ti. O vas a llamarme mentirosa!? - Le decía exaltada Ukyo

\- U-Chan… pero yo… Yo la vi! - Decia Ranma….

\- Que viste Ranma dímelo!

\- Yo lo vi al cretino ese con…. con ella en sus piernas…

\- Le viste la cara Ranma!

\- No pero vi silueta, su cabello, era ella Ryoga por todos los cielos!

\- Acaso la estúpida de Akisuki no tiene el mismo cabello que Akane, por el amor de dios si parecen gemelas! El mismo color de cabello, de piel, la misma estatura… Solo el color de sus ojos! Pero acaso viste sus ojos Ranma! – Ukyo intervenía

Ranma estaba más pálido que si hubiera visto una manada de gatos hambrientos - No, no , no por favor, no… No Ukyo no…

Ukyo: Akane fue detrás de ti…

Ranma: La sangre, en aquel tronco…

Ryoga: Que sangre! Que tronco!

\- No no nooooo ella me vio con Akisuki noooooooo - Ranma decía mientras se agachaba en el piso dándole golpes violentos al suelo - Ukyo ella se fue! Está en peligro lo sé!

\- Como que te vio con Akisuki Ranma! – Ukyo no daba crédito a lo que escucho

Ryoga levantándolo de un solo jalón del suelo - Respóndele!

\- Es que yo al ver a Akane supuestamente con Shinnosuke solo me aparte furioso de allí para no verlo y estaba regresando a la tienda cuando decidí volver a confrontarlos cara a cara y cuando me acerque al tronco ya no había nadie…

Ryoga: Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

\- Y me senté allí y de la nada apareció Akisuki se sentó junto a mí y no sé cómo sucedió…. me.. me besó… Yo estaba con la guardia baja y no sé qué me paso maldita sea yo… yo correspondí a su beso y nos quedamos así…

Ryoga derribaba al chico de la trenza de un solo empujón - Razón tenía yo en querer proteger a Akane de ti… No la mereces ahora y no la mereciste nunca..

\- Pero Ryoga no sabía, no pensé… Ukyo!

Ukyo miraba la escena más que confundida, helada de los nervios - Hay que encontrar a Akane vamos!

Los muchachos buscaron en todo el perímetro sin nada de éxito hasta que amaneció…

Se reunieron de nuevo en el campamento apenas el sol salió…

Akisuki hipócritamente junto a Shinnosuke se ofrecieron a buscarla también…

Era cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando estaban ya bastante lejos del campamento buscándola..

\- Akaneeeeeeeeee! - Gritó Ranma con todas sus fuerzas cuando a lo lejos alcanzó a ver a la muchacha tendida en el piso inconsciente…

Shinnosuke: Ranma…. Ve con cuidado! Hemos avanzado tanto ya, que estamos en….

Akisuki: Estamos en el valle de las sombras….

A plena luz del día todo se volvía oscuro… sombras y más sombras sostenían a todos los muchachos impidiéndoles el movimiento…

\- Akaneeeee! - Ranma no dejaba de gritar

Akane iba reaccionando poco a poco - Ranmaaaaaa! - Gritaba cuando una sombra le tapó la boca sosteniéndola para que no escape…

Y todas las demás cubrieron a Akane quien gritaba desesperada envolviéndola en la oscuridad total…

-Akaneeeee…..

Empezó a llover torrencialmente…

Ryoga, Ukyo y la pelirroja luchaban con todas sus fuerzas con cada uno de los oscuros enemigos…

Era inútil porque no podían tocarlas… Se desvanecían sin más…

Ranma chica con su truco de las castañas tratando de atrapar, golpear, lastimar y no podía…

Ryoga con su corte de bandana y su paraguas filoso tratando de causar algún daño a aquellas sombras y nada…

Ukyo con su espátula dando golpes a diestra y siniestra inútilmente…

Shinnosuke y Akisuki solo observaban desde un rincón … Ninguna sombra los tocaba..

Pelearon sin resultados hasta casi caer rendidos..

Ranma no dejaba de ver el sitio oscuro donde tenían a Akane…

\- RanChaaaaaan! - Ukyo gritaba cuando una sombra derribo a la pelirroja haciéndola rebotar en el suelo varias veces dejándola casi inconsciente…

Ryoga: Ranma! Despierta amigo vamos!

Ukyo: Ryoga! cuidado… Ahhhhh!

Ryoga: Ukyo!

Ranma veía entre sueños como Ryoga hacia reaccionar a su amiga y aclarando un poco sus ojos recupero la conciencia a cuenta gotas - A-Akane - Susurro volviendo a cerrar los ojos sintiendo levemente como las gotas de lluvia empapaban su golpeado rostro femenino..

CONTINUARÁ….

 **Saluditooooos especiales a mis amigos Lopjuli88, Amaretto, KarinitaSensei, Akanita y AiOtsuka2014 espero les guste esta actualización ya que son lectores nuevos :) Y a mis lectores de cada semana un abrazo enorme enorme! Gracias por estar aquí!**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Besitos escritores**

 **SK47**


	18. TE AMO!

**Holiiii! Llegamos a una entrega mas de nuestra historia amigos! Sin mas preámbulos!**

 **Continuamos:**

Habían pasado algunos minutos ya, la lluvia se había convertido en una imperceptible garúa dando paso al ardiente sol..

La pelirroja trataba de despertarse pero una sombra se lo impedía.. La sostenía fuertemente como fijándola al piso, aparte el buen golpe que le dieron la dejó demasiado débil…

Ukyo despertaba adolorida por los gritos de Ryoga…

\- Akane! - Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie de un salto, soltándose de su cautiverio bajando la cabeza para no mirar directo al sol ya que luego de la lluvia, este se prendió con más intensidad haciendo a las sombras más y más negras y fuertes…

Ranma se detuvo un momento viendo sus manos, luego veía hacia la sombra que estas proyectaban en el suelo… Por esta observación bajo la guardia y una de las sombras fácilmente la golpeo haciéndola caer unos cuantos metros hacia debajo de la colina en la que estaban…

La chica del cabello de fuego solo sacudió la cabeza fuerte - Malditos…. - Decía por lo bajo… cuando se dio cuenta que había caído junto a un pequeño riachuelo.. Ranma intento ver en el pero el sol se reflejaba tanto en aquellas aguas que casi la deja ciega dicho espejismo….

\- Claro! Lo tengo! - La muchacha se incorporó de un salto y disponiéndose a correr para subir a donde se estaba llevando a cabo la lucha, Ukyo cayo pesadamente sobre ella…

Ukyo: Tienen a Ryoga… aaaaaaayy intentaba pararse…

\- Ukyo escúchame con atención… voy a atacar a las sombras atrayéndolas hacia mí..

\- Pero eso implica dejarte golpear Ranma! Te van a matar!

\- Escúchame Ukyo no hay tiempo! Mira se está nublando el cielo de nuevo! El clima de esta segunda cima es demasiado variable!… Voy a atraer a las sombras hacia mí, Ryoga debe seguirme y tú lo harás detrás de nosotros… Debes seguir exactamente el camino que voy a trazarles… No pueden fallar.. Confió en ti U-Chan

Ukyo asintió a su amigo, ahora amiga… y subieron a toda velocidad hacia la colina viendo a Ryoga zafarse con dificultad del agarre de las sombras, el muchacho no se había transformado gracias a la protección de su paraguas…

\- Ryoga! - Ranma hizo con el brazo derecho una señal en forma de tornado que Ryoga entendió a la perfección….

Ryoga: Ahora?

\- Ryoga! Ukyo! Síganme y cuando de la señal hagan lo mismo que yo.. Escucharon!

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - Ranma se lanzó a las sombras que tenían cubierta a Akane atrayéndolas a todas hacia ella - Solo esquiven! - Decía la chica..

Ranma recibía todos y cada uno de los golpes que las sombras le daban mientras se concentraba en trazar el espiral perfecto en el piso, mientras Ukyo y Ryoga hacían lo mismo, ellos si tenían oportunidad de esquivar a las sombras.. Ranma recibía todos los ataques de lleno..

Cuando estaban a escasos pasos de llegar al centro de la figura Ranma lanzo un golpe con toda la fuerza fría de su aura contrarrestando el calor que despedían las sombras mientras a la misma vez saltaba por el mismo pequeño abismo donde Ukyo y ella cayeron minutos antes.

Los otros dos muchachos se lanzaron sin pensarlo detrás de ella para caer los tres al riachuelo..

\- Dragon Voladooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor… - Ranma soltó toda la energía contenida de su ataque justo sobre el riachuelo antes de caer apuntando hacia el sol intensificando la luz que este reflejo desprendía unas mil veces más…

Todo se puso blanco, el brillo era demasiado para poderlo soportar como humano.. Todos cubrieron sus ojos con sus brazos, su ropa, lo que tenían…

Se escuchó una explosión que hizo volar a más de un pájaro gigante que en los arboles cercanos se hallaban….

\- Akane! Akane! - Decía la pelirroja recuperándose de su despliegue de energía subiendo con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, viendo a Akane tirada en el césped…

La abrazó para comprobar que estaba consiente - Akane! Akane!

Akane abrió los ojos alcanzando a ver a la pelirroja que una vez más había salvado su vida..

Una pequeña lagrima broto de su mejilla antes de caer en un profundo sueño…

\- Akane no! - La abrazo como si su vida dependía de ello…

\- Tranquilo Ranma esta descansado… será mejor que acomodes a Akane bajo ese árbol de alla hasta que nosotros estemos de vuelta… Ya es un poco tarde y lo más seguro es que llueva… Ryoga regresemos a ver las cosas al campamento y traigámoslas hasta aquí - Le decía Ukyo a P-Chan - Anda Ryoga ve y vuelve a tu forma original para que ayudes..

El cerdito asintió..

Paso alrededor de una hora y velozmente Ukyo y Ryoga habían traído todas las cosas del campamento a su ahora lugar de descanso..

\- Voy a montar el fogón para hacer la cena - decía la chica de los okonomiyakis…

Shinnosuke y Akisuki veían toda la película desde lejos…

Akisuki: Como fue capaz!

Shinnosuke: Te dije que era listo..

Akisuki: Pero si tu ni lo recordabas…

Shinnosuke: Eso es el verdadero Shinnosuke, no yo…

Akisuki sonreía - Vaya, como pudo lograr que, a través de semejante despliegue de luz reflejado entre el sol y aquella acumulación de agua, todo se ponga tan pero tan claro que haga desaparecer todas y cada una de las sombras de este valle… No me lo esperaba…

Shinnosuke: Se pone aún más interesante…

Ambos muchachos caminaban hacia donde estaban los demás…

Ukyo: Se puede saber dónde estaban?

Akisuki: Fuimos a buscar a Akane y un grupo de algo como sombras nos atacó..

Shinnosuke: Ahora es que desaparecieron y pudimos liberarnos…

Ryoga los miraba desconfiados - Que oportunos.. Nosotros tuvimos que luchar SOLOS y traer las cosas del campamento anterior SOLOS!…

Akisuki: Chico, te recuerdo que el del mapa es Shinnosuke, así que sin él no estuvieran aquí…

Ryoga: Él puede ser… Pero tú? Aun no entiendo por qué te mando el abuelo hasta acá…

Akisuki acercándose seductora y peligrosamente a Ryoga pasándole la mano por la frente limpiando algo de sudor - Vaya chico – decía - No te alteres - Le hablo muy cerca del oído - Eres aún más atractivo cuando te enojas…

Paaaaf! Ukyo había quebrado en dos su espátula más grande…

Ryoga sudo frio - Pero que busca esta mujer? – pensaba - Ukyo te ayudo a repararla

\- Si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a la espátula aléjate de mí los metros suficientes…. Comienza a armar el fogón que voy a darle esta agua caliente a Ran-Chan… Está con Akane en nuestra tienda y aun no vuelve a ser hombre…

Ranma estaba con sus enormes ojos azules de rasgos femeninos pegados a su prometida que yacía descansando.. Ukyo le había puesto ropa más cómoda para que se recupere en mejores condiciones…

\- Ran-Chan… toma - la chica le daba el agua caliente a Ranma quien inmediatamente se la vertió encima fuera de la carpa..

\- Esa muchacha, debemos deshacernos de ella… Decía Uchan refiriéndose a Akisuki

\- Te juro que por mi fuera y no la quisiera ver más nunca en mi vida… Soy un idiota Ukyo, cuando ella despierte me va a odiar..

\- Y creo que esto será muy pronto Ranma… Me voy a seguir con la cena…

-Ra… Ranma… - Balbuceaba Akane

\- Akane, estoy aquí, estas aquí conmigo, a salvo, todo está bien - le decía acariciando sus azules cabellos…

Akane abrió los ojos de par en par, vio a su amor allí sentado junto a ella… Sonrió… Ya saben, esos cinco segundos que ocurren cuando uno apenas se despierta y no recuerda nada solo tiene esa sensación deliciosa de haber dormido…

Inmediatamente todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su cabeza como fichas de dominó que van cayendo una por una derrumbando todas las demás…

\- Akane debemos hablar, fue una trampa, un malentendido… Y yo como un idiota caí..

Akane con la frialdad más grande en su piel y su mirada le decía a Ranma con voz completamente apagada - Vete de aquí…

\- Pero Akane por favor!

\- Mañana mismo recogeré mis cosas y me iré de regreso a Nérima, ustedes pueden hacer lo que mejor les parezca…

\- Akane no! Por favor! No te vayas no lo hagas! Me voy yo! Pero tú no te regreses sola, es muy peligroso…

\- Que te haces el que me cuidas! Maldito mentiroso… Que te importa nada de mí! - Decía haciendo puño con su mano..

Ranma alcanzó a ver el puño de Akane muy lastimado y aun con rastros de astillas de madera - Por esto me preocupo! - Tomó la mano de la chica…

\- Esto te preocupa! Imbécil! - Le dio una bofetada…

\- Pégame cuanto quieras pero por dios escúchame!

\- Haz lo que maldita sea quieras hacer con tu estúpida vida! Casi 7 años de mi vida detrás de ti.. Procurando agradarte, ser más femenina, que te animes a decirme algo siquiera. Arruinaste nuestra boda, lo perdoné.. Tus prometidas.. Lo perdoné.. Que prefieras siempre tu ego y egoísmo antes que a mi… Lo perdoné… Arriesgar mi vida más de mil veces para estar a tu lado… Lo hice… Para que! Para que! - Gritaba envuelta en llanto

\- No mi Akane por favor no.. No!

\- Lárgate! Vete ahora mismo o me voy de regreso en este momento!

\- Akane yo.. TE AMO!

Akane dejo correr algunas lágrimas en silencio mirándolo triste

-Soy un idiota! Un imbécil! No merezco que la vida haya puesto en mi camino alguien como tu… Tan imperfecta como yo, con tantos defectos como los míos y a la vez tan perfecta para mí que no sé qué fue lo bueno que hice para que de allá arriba, señalaba al cielo, me premiaran con alguien como tú.. Para ser mi amiga, mi novia, mi esposa…

Akane soy un idiota… Yo quería que este momento fuera el más especial para nosotros pero mira lo que mi estúpida torpeza provocó…

U-Chan me enseño la nota que supuestamente yo había escrito invitándote a vernos en el lago.. Akane! Mírame! El muchacho tomo la cara de su prometida con las manos…

Yo no escribí esa nota, yo vi que una nota cayo de tu mochila en la mañana y vi que el imbécil de Shinnosuke te invitaba al lago esa misma noche, cuando yo fui allí te vi besándote con él y en una situación que…

\- Me viste! Acaso estás loco! Yo estuve con Ukyo en la tienda has….. - Lo se! Lo se! - La interrumpia Ranma - Ukyo me conto todo… Lo se… Ponte en mi lugar Akane yo te amo.. Te vi con él.. No sé si fue esa chica o una sombra que vi, pero me puse como loco, cuando volví estaba ella y…

\- Cállate! - Akane gritaba - y que! La besaste! Así sin más! La besaste y punto! Qué? quieres volver a coleccionar prometidas! Eso es lo que significó para ti Ranma! Que al primer mal entendido te refugies en los brazos de otra! Si yo no los veía ustedes hasta habrían…

\- No Akane! Eso jamás! - Decía Ranma - tú serás mi esposa…. tú! Con todos los derechos que eso implica! - Decía sonrojado…

Akane se tomaba la cabeza confundida -Vete Ranma por dios vete! No sé qué decirte! - La peliazul se levantó de golpe saliendo de la tienda…

Ranma se levantó con la misma velocidad en la que ella huía tomándola por el brazo.

Ukyo: Ranma que sucede?

\- Escúchenme todos de una buena vez – Ranma llamaba la atención de los presentes - ESTA MUJER es mi prometida! La sonrisa de esta mujer es la que me parece la más hermosa del mundo y la única que puede calmarme en mis peores momentos que son muchos…

De esa misma sonrisa estoy enamorado desde que a los 16 la vi en el colegio caminando con sus amigas durante un partido en la hora de deportes.

Esta mujer! Es la que ha tenido que aguantar todas y cada una de mis estupideces, la más grande fue la que sucedió ayer y ustedes todos lo saben… Le pido perdón delante de todos.. Le digo que la amo más que a nada en el mundo con ustedes como testigos..

Y ya no más! No me importa nada más! Esta mujer es mi prometida, mi única prometida..

TE AMO AKANE TENDO! Te… a…mooooooooooo - Ranma decía plantándole un beso allí, así, sin más, delante de todos y sin un ápice de vergüenza… supuestamente.. Ya que su cara estaba de un rojo radioactivo que ni él se aguantaba..

\- Ahora con permiso! - Decía Ranma rojísimo… Y se dirigía a su tienda dejando a Akane como una estatua en medio del campamento…

Ukyo lanzo un chillido de esos que lanzan las amigas cuando una les cuenta algún chisme de amor….

\- U…. Ukyo….. - Ryoga decía casi en un susurro

\- Dime…? – Decía Ukyo volteando hacia el

Y el chico de la bandana había reunido todas las fuerzas que tenía por esta vida y la otra tomando a Ukyo entre sus brazos y dándole un beso de esos desesperados allí delante de todos!

De varios segundos por cierto…..

Nada no correspondido por cierto…..

Con mucha pasión por cierto…..

 **Esta historia continuará… por cierto.**


	19. Sincerándonos el corazón

**Es viernes! Y mi teclado lo sabe! Jajajajaj actualizaciooon yeeeiii!**

 **Bienvenidos amigos!**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI/***/**

\- Ry...Ryoga..! - Decía Ukyo completamente sonrojada después de aquel inesperado beso por parte del chico cerdito..

Se tocaba los labios con la punta de los dedos subiendo su mirada hacia los ojos del muchacho..

Akane estaba con la boca hasta el piso al igual que los otros dos allí presentes..

La peliazul comprendió el momento incómodo y regreso a su tienda dando pasitos hacia atrás pasando inadvertida.

Shinnosuke y Akisuki también se retiraban de la escena pero no para dejar sola a la naciente parejita.. Sino para planear una estrategia para ellos..

Akisuki: A mi señor no le gustara para nada esta "novedad" decía mordiéndose levemente el labio y abriendo los ojos pensativa mirando a su compañero..

Shinnosuke: Quieres que se vuelva aún más pero más interesante?

Akisuki: En que está pensando el consentido de mi señor?

Shunnosuke: Aun no es el momento pero... Algo grande causaremos.. Ya verás...

Akisuki reía malvadamente sabiendo de lo que su "aliado" era capaz cuando se lo proponía..

En el campamento:

Ukyo recobrando la conciencia se sintió muy muy incómoda y mirando a Ryoga se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse a la tienda que compartía con Akane..

\- Ukyo espera! Decía Ryoga sonrojado

La chica frenó su andar pero no se volteó hacia él..

Dándole la espalda solo dijo en voz bajita - Ryoga.. Que es esto? Yo... Yo no te he presionado a nad.. - Ryoga la interrumpía tomándola de la mano para evitar que escape y girándola hacia el muy lentamente para no asustarla aún más haciendo que la cercanía entre ambos rostros sea inevitable.

\- Ukyo tu no me has obligado a nada, mucho menos presionado! Estos meses que hemos compartido juntos debido a que tu amablemente me has recibido en tu restaurante te he conocido más a fondo como persona, como mujer trabajadora y de un corazón muy noble.. Me he permitido descubrir que no solo eres una hermosa chica sino que eres la dueña de mis verdaderos sentimientos.. Y debido a eso.. Ahora... Quiero preguntarte algo..

Ukyo ya sabía lo que seguía..

La muchacha pensaba para si - Al fin! Ryoga se decidió por mi! Sin presiones! Quiere estar conmigo!

\- Ukyo Kuonji... Quieres ser mi novia? - El muchacho sonreía dejando ver levemente su colmillo por entre sus labios..

Ukyo lo miraba enternecida mientras decía muy muy calmadamente (aunque por dentro de ella su corazón latía con altavoz) - Si.. Si quiero ser tu novia Ryoga!

Ryoga la beso casi que aplastándola de lo emocionado que estaba..

A fin de cuentas esta sería la primera relación "normal" que iba a tener en toda su vida!

\- Ranmaaaa! Akaneee! - Gritaba el chico llamando la atención de sus amigos - Ukyo aceptó ser mi novia!

Ranma salía de su tienda y Akane de la de ella contentos por la noticia que por cierto hace tiempo ya se veía venir..

Akane y Ranma estaban muy felices por sus amigos.. Con la emoción del momento se miraron .. Al segundo se retiraron las miradas viendo hacia otro sitio muy sonrojados..

Akane estaba feliz por las palabras de su prometido hace un momento, pero no podía olvidar la imagen del amor de su vida besando a otra aunque sea por despecho.. Por una confusión

Y Ranma estaba visiblemente turbado porque sabía que Akane no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente por su tropiezo.. Pero también porque ahora que Ryoga le declaró su amor a Ukyo, seguramente él iba a aclarar las cosas con Akane con respecto a P-Chan y de esa sí.. Nadie lo salvaba..

\- Muchachos me alegro muchísimo por ustedes ehmmm... Ya sé! Cocinare la receta especial de mi hermana Kasumi aprovechando que tenemos los ingredientes... Para celebrar esta gran noticia! - Decía Akane sonriendo sincera y tratando de escapar de Ranma..

\- Claro que no Akane.. Aún estas muy débil debes descansar - Ukyo le decía mirando agradecida a su amiga - Además ya está todo listo para comenzar, enseguida voy! (Insistía)… Ya es tarde! debes descansar… O ya se! Al menos déjanos ayudarte si?

\- No no! Para nada! Ustedes son los agasajados así que no me ayudarán hoy en nada! Trato?

Ukyo y Ryoga sonriendo - Traaato!

Akane se fue lo más rápido que pudo de allí para hacer la cena especial estilo Kasumi cuando Shinnosuke y Akisuki aparecían de la nada.. Como últimamente era ya su costumbre..

Akisuki: Parece que se nos está olvidando el verdadero sentido de este viaje.. Decía mirando sus uñas fingiendo despreocupación..

Ukyo: Siempre tan condescendiente Aosuki.. O como te llames...

Shinnosuke: Dejemos esto por la paz muchachas..

Ranma: Oye tú! Mejor dinos que sigue en el recorrido... Señor "mapa"

Shinnosuke lo miraba remordido - A ver - Decía ojeando el diario de sus bisabuelos - "Señorita" - refiriéndose a Ranma haciéndolo rabiar - Hemos encontrado el primer artefacto sagrado, la semilla de hinageshi.. Las sombras del valle han sido todas derrotadas.. Pues nos queda encontrar el segundo instrumento que según esto..

Akisuki se acercaba colocándose encima del hombro de Shinnosuke para ver mejor diciendo - Mmm según esto.. Mañana ascenderemos hasta encontrarnos con... Cooon... Mmmm q es eso?

Ranma se acercaba para echar un vistazo - Podría ser un reloj de arena?

Ukyo veía el mapa también - Pues sí.. Parece un reloj de arena bastante mal dibujado por cierto.. Que querrá decir..

Shinnosuke: Pues sea lo que sea ese dibujo es una barrera que no nos dejara pasar.. Aquí dice - El muchacho señalaba unas letras inentendibles para los demás menos para él..

Ukyo: Que dice allí?

\- La barrera del tiempo debe romperse en manos del elegido..

Ranma: Vaya! Osea que si no sucede quedaremos estancados o algo así?

Ryoga: A qué se refería con el elegido?

Shinnosuke: Bueno.. Primero tenemos que llegar allá para descifrar el enigma...

Se iba adentrando la noche un poco más cuando Akane convoco a todos los presentes para degustar de la deliciosa cena que la aprendiz de cocina Tendo había realizado..

Todos los comensales estaban más que complacidos devorando cada uno su platillo con muchas ganas..

Los nuevos novios agradecían aquella cena especial.. Akane de veras se esmeró.. Hasta había encendido algunas pequeñas antorchas decorando el sitio..

Shinnosuke y Akisuki se ofrecieron a recogerlo todo y limpiar antes de irse a dormir.

Ukyo y Ryoga iban a dar un paseo a solas por el lugar a la luz de la luna..

Akane iba a meterse a su tienda cuando Ranma le puso su brazo delante de ella formando una barrera..

\- Que quieres..

\- Necesito hablarte de algo importante Akane.. Yo... Yo sé que este es el peor momento por cómo están las cosas entre nosotros dos pero no puede esperar..

Akane percibió la preocupación en la cara del muchacho quien le transmitía una sensación completamente incómoda para ella. La chica pensaba - Que más puede ser que aún no me haya dicho y lo tiene tan preocupado desde hace días ya? Seguro se besó con Shampo en el pasado.. O quizás hasta con la misma Ukyo... Y si... Y si me va a confesar que con la tal Akisuki paso algo más?... Seguramente es... Es eso!

Akane le contesto a su prometido - No tengo nada que hablar contigo.. - Gritándole y metiéndose a su tienda velozmente..

Ranma se quedó allí parado con la palabra en la boca y su brazo aun extendido.. Pensaba - No me lo hagas más difícil Akane.. Estoy seguro que esta vez sí rompe el compromiso.. He hecho demasiadas idioteces.. Sera mejor que empiece a pensarlo de esa manera.. A fin y al cabo.. Es mi culpa - El chico de la trenza se metió a su tienda pesadamente para tratar al menos de conciliar el sueño..

Ya era casi media noche, los enamorados habían vuelto del paseo estaban cada uno en su tienda.. Todos dormían excepto Ukyio y Akane quienes preferían hablar de los nuevos sentimientos de la chica de la espátula.. Comenzó a llover levemente, se escuchaba el marcado sonido de las gotitas de agua sobre los árboles y se levantaba ese delicioso olor a tierra mojada que a Akane le encantaba...

Ambas muchachas estaban en medio de una conversación muy entretenida sobre cosas de chicas y sentimientos cuando Ukyo vio a su amiga inexplicablemente feliz por el "olor a lluvia" como ella le llamaba, entonces la castaña aprovechando el buen humor de su compañera le dijo - Oye.. Akane... Escucha... Que es aquello que jamás jamás le perdonarías a alguien? (la muchacha estaba sondeando a su amiga ya que esa noche Ryoga le había hablado sobre decirle la verdad a Akane que P-Chan y el eran el mismo ser)

Akane un poco extrañada por la pregunta - Mmmm pues que puedo decirte.. La traición -Mientras decía esto su mirada se fue apagando poco a poco

Ukyo le tomo una de sus manos sonriente diciéndole - Amiga.. Ran-Chan no te traicionó.. Por favor perdónalo, imagínate.. A mí su padre y el me dejaron tirada en medio de la nada mientras se llevaban mi puesto de okonomiyakis cuando yo apenas era una niña! Eso sí fue traición! Y que traición! - Decía la joven Kuonji con algo de nostalgia y un poco de gracia al recordarlo todo - El siempre ha sido de hacer cosas torpes y ni se diga decirlas.. Es el campeón para decir boberías..

\- Eso si ni quien lo dude.. Pero Ukyo como puede decir que me ama si esta con otra

\- No está con otra! Ahí delante de todos dejo en claro quién eres tú para él.. Vamos Akane que acaso no cuentan las mil y una vez que nos dejó clarísimo con sus acciones a sus "prometidas" que la única que siempre le importó fuiste tú.. Mira Akane… Yo.. Yo sé que hay algo que Ran-Chan debe decirte.. Y eso nos involucra a todos de cierta forma - decía la joven cocinera bajando la mirada con algo de preocupación - Por favor escúchalo.. Y sobre todo no tomes decisiones precipitadas..

Akane se quedó con una duda muy grande en su corazón que la acompaño en todo el transcurso de la noche luego de aquella conversación - Que será eso tan delicado que debo saber? Seguramente era eso lo que Ranma intentaba decirme hace un momento.. Por kami-sama que hago.. Ya se! - Se decía Akane en voz bajita por que Ukyo ya se había dormido - Voy a buscarlo a su tienda.. Sea lo que sea lo que me tenga que decir apuesto que no tiene importancia, digo, comparado con.. con... lo que sentimos él y yo..

A la joven Tendo le costaba un mundo sincerarse aun en conversaciones con ella misma..

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana y ya habiendo parado la pequeña llovizna decidió ir a buscar a su prometido a su tienda..

Mientras salía gateando a paso lentito de la tienda que compartía con Ukyo, la chica alcanzo a ver que en la carpa de Ranma aún estaba encendida una pequeña luz..

-Se ve que tampoco puede dormir - Akane fue lo más silenciosa posible al irse acercando a su objetivo.. Tanto cuido sus pasos que ni siquiera el hábil artista marcial pudo sentir su presencia aproximándose..

La luz que había dentro de donde estaba Ranma dibujaba claramente la sombra de su silueta por fuera, el chico estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, sus codos pegados a sus rodillas y con ambas manos sostenía su pensativa cabecita que en ese preciso momento amenazaba con estallar de no saber qué hacer con el gran problema que tenía..

Akane abrió una de las pestañas de la carpa para poder entrar y lo vio allí, pensando con los ojos cerrados demasiado ido para su gusto..

La chica casi que se hizo invisible para que su prometido no la pueda sentir y se sentó sobre sus rodillas frente a frente con él..

Ranma definitivamente estaba en otro mundo ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando sin motivo aparente lanzo un suspiro susurrando el nombre de su prometida…

\- Akane…

Y Akane que estaba allí le respondió en un pequeño susurro sin pensar

\- Dime…..

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - Ranma puso sus clásicas caras de susto y espanto con manos de cuernitos luego de lanzar semejante grito, ante el cual Akane tuvo que reaccionar rápido tapándole la boca con ambas manos - Acaso estás loco! Quieres despertar a todos! Pensaran que te están matando! - Decía la chica..

Ranma la miraba aun incrédulo de que ella estuviera allí - Que… que haces aquí.. - Le pregunto aun algo nervioso…

\- Ranma.. Tu sabes que a ninguno de los dos se nos da esto de ser buenos con las palabras asi que… pues escúchame bien… vine a decirte que…. Yo siento lo mismo que tú y me.. Me gustó mucho cuando dejaste claro que me querías..

Me imagino que esta vez no vas a retractarte..

\- Akane.. Yo.. Solo… - Ranma agachaba la mirada - PERDONAME.. No siento nada por esa muchacha te lo juro ni por ninguna otra que no seas tú.. Pero compréndeme yo vi lo que vi y fue demasiado para mí, no me justifico, sería aún más estúpido hacerlo.. Sé que me equivoque de la peor manera y entendería si me odias - Al decir esto la miro con los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento..

Akane no podía evitar sentirse mal.. De todas maneras aún tenía la imagen fresca de su prometido besando a otra..

\- Dejemos de hablar de eso quieres? Estoy dispuesta a darte la última oportunidad Ranma.. La ultima.. Que te quede claro.. No habrá una segunda vez.. No habrá otra ocasión.. Llega a sucedernos algo mas y este compromiso quedara oficialmente terminado - Decía la muchacha decidida y con una fuerte determinación que hizo que algo helado recorra por la espalda del pelinegro..

\- Akane espera… Hay algo que debo decirte y no sé si después de eso tú me…

\- Cállate Ranma -Decía Akane - por favor….. Para eso he venido aquí.. No sé qué sea eso tan importante y delicado que haya sucedido y yo desconozco pero… Hoy tuve una plática con Ukyo y la verdad es que.. Quiero olvidarlo todo..

Solo te hare una pregunta…

Ranma la miraba expectante..

\- Ranma tu…

Tu….. ya has sido de otra mujer?

Ranma se sonrojo demasiado con su pregunta pero a la vez no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa pícara.. Salto de su lado de la tienda para abrazar a Akane desde lo más profundo de su corazón..

La abrazó y la abrazó diciéndole mil veces no no y no…

\- Akane por favor nunca pienses eso de mí.. Una vez te dije y te lo repito hoy.. Tu serás mi única esposa.. Mi única mujer con absolutamente todo lo que eso abarca - El chico decía todo esto teniendo abrazada a su prometida no la miraba a la cara porque le resultaba demasiado vergonzoso… O quizás porque.. Luego de aquellos besos en la montaña antes de caer al agua.. Su autocontrol se veía visiblemente afectado dándole paso a su masculina sensibilidad que lo estaba volviendo un poco loco..

Akane se soltó de su abrazo para mirarlo y corroborar que el chico hablaba en serio - Hagamos un trato – dijo - Yo Akane Tendo te prometo que no quiero saber ningún secreto, ninguna intriga, ninguna verdad.. Solo quiero estar contigo Ranma - le decía mirándolo demasiado enamorada…

Ranma se sonrojo hasta mas no poder ante lo que su prometida le dijo: "Solo quiero estar contigo?".. Lo entendió bien? Lo fue a buscar a su tienda en medio de la noche.. Estaban solos y le dice eso?

Akane se puso por demás roja entendiendo el pequeño accidente gramatical que había tenido…

-Quiero decir estar contigo.. tu y yo.. los dos… como pareja…

Si….. La estaba regando más…..

Ranma no estaba escuchando ni pensando… Solo resonaba en su cabeza.. "Solo quiero estar contigo"

La carita que puso era demasiado tierna.. Inocente… y.. Sexy?

Pues no sabemos… Solo sabemos que la que se arrojó a sus brazos a besarlo como desesperada fue…. Akane..

Allí…

Solos..

En medio de la nada…

Continuará…

 **Saluditoooooos!**

 **A mi amiga lectora fiel y muy muy querida! Elisa Lucia V 2016 Ya pude leer todos tus reviews linda :D jejjee excelente penitencia por tu desaparición jajajaja**

 **Amiiii Sav21 al fin nos volvimos a contactar :D Espero todo haya salido bien con el pequeñito miau y gracias por la sugerencia de los diálogos amiga el primer paso es quemar mi teléfono jajajajaj :* muak**

 **Chikibella: Graaaacias amiga x ser una de mis más fieles lectoras besitos mil!**

 **Don Pechan: Jjajajajaaj me mata tu seudónimo.. Gracias!**

 **Nala Saotome O.o : Me alegra que te guste como va todo amiga espero con ansias tu opinión sobre este capi!**

 **LIZZY DEZZY: Amoooo que una de mis fanfickers favoritas lea mi historia :D te mando un besote linda! Muak!**

 **Nos leemos el domingo dios mediante shiiii :***

 **SK47**


	20. Descontrol y pensamientos

**Holiiii mis amigos lectores hoy les traigo un episodio muy muy tierno y apasionado.. Les dije que yo no escribo lemon pero podríamos usar un poquito la imaginación jeje yo me centro mas en lo que son los sentimientos y sensaciones que un enamoramiento produce, espero les guste y me dejen en sus reviews como les pareció ;)**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI/***/**

Un beso... Todo sucede en un beso.. Sobre todo en este beso.. Habían pasado muchas cosas y transcurrido muchos años.. Ya no eran ningunos niños, sin embargo la gente se metía en sus vidas como si lo fueran.. Sus padres que eran los culpables de que este amor nazca, también se habían encargado, involuntariamente quizás, de interrumpir con su curiosidad cualquier pequeño acercamiento de esta tímida y difícil pareja.

Estaban solos, realmente solos, sin presiones ni cámaras videograbadoras buscando capturar la imagen de un beso para luego venderlo a media ciudad. Sin el susto de que aparezca una nueva novia predestinada para Ranma, solos.. Solo los dos, dos corazones que únicamente buscaban entregarse mutuamente de la manera más pura e inocente, y como eran ellos, hasta infantil.

El beso se seguía prolongando esta vez mezclado con ingenuas caricias, así tal cual hace unos días estaban cerca de aquel lago antes de que apareciera Akisuki.

No sabían en que momento Ranma había dejado completamente desocupado el piso de su tienda de acampar ya que cuando Akane entró habían muchas cosas allí tiradas.. El solo quería un lugarcito para recordar aquella noche.. Akane estaba recostada en la tienda, él estaba sobre ella y de pronto el tiempo simplemente se detuvo...

...

Y los minutos se congelaron en ese mágico momento..

...

 **La vida desde la perspectiva de Akane:**

Ella nunca le había abierto su corazón a nadie.. Nunca había dicho un te quiero por extraño que parezca ni siquiera a su hermana mayor a la que admiraba y apreciaba tanto.. Tanto como para pedirle a Ranma que se case con Shampoo para que ella pueda ser feliz en su matrimonio..

Las palabras nunca fueron sus aliadas y con una guerra tácitamente declarada hacia los hombres, se dedicaba cada día de su vida (desde que descubrió que los muchachos y las muchachas establecían lazos sentimentales) a espantar a todo posible pretendiente, a excepción de aquel amor platónico de niña soñadora que tuvo en silencio con su ahora cuñado.. Su vida estaba bien.. Normal.. Conforme y controlada.. Tenía todo.. Un padre que la adoraba.. Una hermana que la cuidaba, a su manera, pero la cuidaba.. Y otra hermana que más y parecía su madre.. Era buena como artista marcial.. La mejor de entre las que conocía..

Era muy apreciada en su lugar de estudios, tenía dos entrañables amigas con las que compartía mucho hasta el día de hoy, las personas mayores la consideraban una chica confiable y madura, sabía que era una mujer simpática para tratar.

Se sentía linda al estar tan solicitada entre los chicos.. Incluso un idiota, especialmente...idiota (valga la redundancia) llamado Tatewaki Kuno la hacía sentir halagada.. A ella no le gustaba el.. Pero a la mayoría de las chicas del Furinkan, la sonrisa del kendoka las derretía.. Su insistencia hasta la molestaba pero a fin de cuentas subía un poquito su ego de jovencita..

En fin, nada podía estar mejor.. Hasta ese día.. Ese día en el que conoció a aquel chico que odió.. Odió con todas sus fuerzas.. Ese día en el que supo lo que era el odio a primera vista cuando a Nabiki se le ocurrió la brillante idea que la más adecuada para ser la prometida de aquel aparecido era la menor de sus hermanas..

Prometida con alguien Akane Tendo? A sus dieciséis cortos años? Con un pervertido que se vestía de mujer para verla desnuda en el baño.. Con un baka insensible que entre más lo conocía más odiaba.. Un cretino que no apreciaba sus quinientos millones de intentos suicidas por saber cocinar.. Un bobo cobarde que a la voz de "miau" tiembla y hasta se pone a llorar y a gritar piedad. Un fenómeno que es mitad hombre mitad mujer… que desastre!. Un creído que la desplazó por mucho en lo que a artes marciales se refiere.. Un egocéntrico que se creía la divina maravilla con media ciudad babeando por él, excepto ella, claro está..

Un chico que siempre la esperaba para regresar a casa de la escuela.. Ese muchacho de ojos azules que siempre buscaba de una u otra manera estar cerca de ella..

Esa tierna mirada que inspiró aquellas estrofas (que según ella jamás verían la luz) y escribió solo para el a manera de canción de cuna... Y una noche hace tiempo ya, se la había cantado al oído mientras ese chico dormía en su regazo creyéndose un pequeño gatito..

En qué momento pasó? Pero si ella lo detestaba! No soportaba tenerlo cerca! Ni a él ni a los mil y un locos que trajo consigo..

Sus autoproclamadas prometidas, una mejor que la otra.. Una más linda y guapa que la otra.. Una más femenina que la otra.. Una más buena ama de casa que la otra.. Una más sexy que la otra.. Una más... Bueno ya.. ya entendimos.. Prometidas uno.. Akane cero...

Estos pensamientos daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabecita de la peliazul en ese momento, pero todo carecía de importancia entre los tibios labios de su joven prometido..

De pronto las caricias que entregaba se volvieron tan naturales que se preguntaba - En qué momento me atreví a tanto...? - Pensaba Akane - Esto no puede ser.. Cuantos años han pasado 5? 7? - No lo recordaba con certeza.. Lo único que su cerebro reconocía a la perfección en este preciso momento era la sensación de piel erizadita que provoca un tipo específico de contacto..

La muchacha cerraba los ojos entre suspiros... Ya no iba a pensar en nada más.. Solo importaban ese momento, ella, él y dejarse llevar..

Ranma quería hacer con su amor lo que sus palabras nunca se lo permitieron.. Estaba completamente fuera de este mundo, para el solo existía ella, esa noche, ese momento.. Cuando una de sus inquietas manos en una suave caricia hacia su prometida la hizo erizarse.. Él lo notó.. - No puedo ser tan pervertido! - Pensaba mientras aquel beso no paraba... - Pero que estoy pensando? Pervertido? No! Yo.. Yo la amo...

…

 **Perspectiva de la vida de Ranma según el mismo:**

Amor? Cual amor? Acaso yo sabía lo que era el amor..? Nunca conocí el primer amor de un hombre... A mi madre.. Digo no la conocí porque mi padre me separó de ella a los tres años y no la recordaba. La tuve de nuevo conmigo hasta hace muy poco..

Nadie me mimaba como se mima a un niño pequeño.. Nadie sanaba mis raspones con una canción de cuna y una mirada tierna.. Cuando me lastimaba lo único que recuerdo era la voz de mi padre reprendiéndome por no pararme velozmente de mi caída y sin llorar!

No es que no me hayan querido.. Eso creo.. O mejor dicho.. Eso prefiero pensar.. Tengo dos o tres recuerdos vagos de mi padre cuidando de mi cuando niño.. La mayor parte de los recuerdos que tengo de él son o cambiándome por un pescado o un okonomiyaki o prometiéndome desde muy pequeño en matrimonio por algo de arroz o algo de beber..

Que sabía yo del amor? Peleas.. Batallas.. Duelos.. Técnicas.. Golpes.. Trucos.. Combates.. Problemas y más problemas desde que tengo memoria..

Amor? Yo?

Nunca tuve ningún tipo de contacto con una chica en mi infancia que no fuera U-Chan.. Yo la recordaba como un pequeño amigo.. Vaya! Resultó ser una chica.. Que gracioso.. Y hasta se enamoró de mi.. Pero yo la quería.. La quiero todavía como ese hermano, bueno, hermana que nunca tuve...

Mmnm amor? Pues cuando las chicas me conocían les agradaba mucho.. Es más.. Demasiado.. Es que soy tan guapo.. El más fuerte.. El mejor! No hay nada más que hablar.. Si llegué a la escuela Furinkan a ponerla boca abajo.. Hasta mi ahora cuñada se sintió atraída por el encanto Saotome!

Primero.. La tierna Shampoo.. Tierna? Naa! Mas tramposa y truculenta imposible! Pero se enamoró de mi...

Luego Kodachi.. Que loca!... También se enamoró de mi... Pero amor amor? Yo? Saber lo que es? Pues no..

Ah! me olvidaba... Sé de una chica sin gracia, sin el más mínimo sentido de la femineidad.. Es más.. Yo en mi forma maldita soy mil veces más femenina y guapa que ella.. Una mujer problemática, de genio fuerte! Que digo fuerte! Rebelde y nada amable.. De pechos planos..

Una marimachito salvaje..Que por cierto cuando vi que a los chicos les parecía atractiva casi me da algo de la impresión..

Pero si al conocerme me quiso estrellar la mesa del comedor en la cabeza! Solo porque ella pensó que quería verla desnuda en el baño.. Verla yo? Que vería? Con lo fea que es... Eso es lo que recuerdo de aquella chica...

También me acuerdo de una sonrisa que me marco la vida..

Hace años, un par de idiotas que considero buenos amigos hasta la fecha, me hicieron dar cuenta de aquella sonrisa, como iluminaba su rostro.. Y no solo el de ella, el mío, el de media Furinkan..

Una chica con puros pulgares sin embargo siempre trató de bordarme algo, tejerme una que otra bufanda, coser alguna de mis prendas luego de un duelo.. En fin

Una mujer con dotes de cocinera completamente nulos, negados! Es más, yo diría que la naturaleza se lo había prohibido! Pero luchó sin descanso y sin importarle mis desplantes, que no eran pocos, año tras año.. tras aaaño hasta prefiriendo las clases 24/7 de "como ser una perfecta ama de casa" dictadas por Kasumi's Secret y Nodoka Sensei aún por encima de una carrera universitaria..

Aquella chica que arriesgo su vida una vez? No! Dos? No! Ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces prefirió la vida y el bienestar de su prometido antes que la suya propia..

La mujer que usó un vestido de novia dispuesta a casarse con él y por cretino no lo aprovecho...

Amor? Será amor el que lo mejor de dormir es saber que la que me va a despertar será ella.. Con un golpe, un mazazo, un balde de agua, que importa!

Que cada día yo sienta que es mi deber protegerla, cuidarla.. Que me sonroje cada una de las veces que nuestras miradas chocan.. Que el contacto más cálido y dulce que he tenido con alguien haya sido una simple tomada de mano, y ese alguien sea ella.

Que justo ahora tema tocarla porque la tengo aquí, en frente de mi, tan frágil, tan mía, eso es! Tan mía... MÍA!

Que no me importe que otros la amen porque sé que a nadie jamás le va a temblar tanto el corazón como a mi cada vez que la tiene cerca.. Amor? Es amor?...

….

Todas esas dudas existenciales llenaban las mentes de ambos enamorados mientras sentían como un beso tan profundo que hace unos minutos la chica inició se convertía en un vaivén de caricias, suspiros, leves respingos y conciencia en disyuntiva..

Ranma continuaba disfrutando del momento luego de hablar consigo mismo.. Cuando de pronto cayó en cuenta que en ese mismo instante no solo iba a saber lo que es el amor.. Sino hasta podía llegarlo a hacer..

Cuando reaccionaron sobre lo que estaba pasando su conciencia se tranquilizó, al darse cuenta que todas sus ropas seguían allí... Bastante desordenadas magulladas y arrugadas.. Pero seguían allí.. Únicamente las manos estaban un poquito fuera de control.. Y bueno algunos besos.. Algunas caricias.. Algunos... Está bien, está bien.. Digamos que un poco si se perdió el autodominio en esta ocasión..

\- Akane.. Mi Akane - El no dejaba de reconocer uno a uno los centímetros de su piel con cada beso mientras le repetía - Te amo .. Te amo.. Te amo.. Si supieras cuánto..

\- Ranma.. mii Ranma - La chica le reiteraba una y otra vez a su prometido - Eres mío, solo mío y de nadie más..

Ambos sabían que debían frenar.. Debían parar... Quizás no tanto porque esté mal demostrar amor de aquella manera entre dos seres que se adoran, sino por la forma en que ambos habían sido educados, Genma siempre le había inculcado el que debe guardarse de todo tipo de relación más "profunda" y que como artista marcial el autocontrol debía ser su aliado, hasta que se case con su prometida. Y Akane por su parte venía de una muy conservadora crianza, hace nada había visto a su hermana Kasumi casarse de blanco y pues ella quería repetirlo..

El dilema mental para ambos continuaba.. Pero en nada ayudaba el hecho de que aquella traviesa mano del chico trenzado no debía de estar allí! En otra ocasión eso le hubiera costado un viaje al hospital.. Pero los labios de la pequeña peliazul tampoco estaba tan libres de culpa.. Ya que estudiaron a detalle el cuello, los hombros, el pecho, los musculosos brazos de su fuerte pelinegro.. Entre otros sitios..

Como al unísono se detuvieron.. Agitados y sonrojados.. Antes de que suceda algo que creían firmemente y no debía de suceder.. Por ahora..

Akane sonrió entendiendo lo incomodo de la situación mientras entrelazaba su mano con la del muchacho..

Ranma decía sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos - Akane.. Te amo.. Te amo - Parecía que no tenía más frases en su vocabulario.. Tanto tiempo, tantos años lo había callado que era hora de tatuarlo en la piel de su prometida beso a beso, caricia a caricia, palabra a palabra..

\- Yo más.. Yo más.. - Decía Akane sonriendo - Pero tenemos que dormir un poco.. Mañana no vamos a poder mantenernos en pie ya verás y que locura nos esperará!

\- No te vayas – Rogaba Ranma con cara de niño perdido

Akane a punto de salir de la tienda acomodaba su ropa y su cabello, le dio al muchacho un beso tierno y lleno de amor en la frente.. Luego bajó a la punta de la nariz, después le dio uno más en la barbilla y por ultimo selló la noche dándole un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios..

Ranma se quedó allí sentado.. Embobado.. Entendiendo que por fin sabia y estaba seguro de que lo que sentía era amor.. Es amor..!

Con una imborrable sonrisa se acostó a dormir.. Buenas noches mi niña, decía para sus adentros..

Akane llegaba en completo silencio para no despertar a Ukyo.. Y se sentó en su lado de la tienda a suspirar un par de veces antes de acostarse..

Ukyo abría un ojo simulando estar dormida pero vio claramente el desorden en el cabello y blusa de su amiga.. Solo sonrió con picardía - Akane mañana me lo cuentas todo! - Pensaba sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente..

Akane se recostó - Buenas noches.. Mi.. Mi guardián - Sonrió y cerró sus ojos..

 **Bueno mis lectores queridos nos leemos el próximo viernes en esta hermosa historia y los invito a seguir mi nuevo fic, un pequeño casi universo alterno donde como siempre nuestra pareja principal nos hará suspirar: "Desde esa noche". Allí actualizo los días martes y dependiendo de los comments los jueves :D**

 **Besitos escritores**

 **SK47**

 **Pdta. Hoy me paso algo que rompió mi kokoro en mil pedacitos jeje pero bueno no hay xq hablar de eso x aquí :D Solo quería escribirlo waa T_T y no es que no he podido ir al cine a verme el bebe de Bridget Jones :( Es otra cosa q en realidad inspiraba varias ideas de mis fics.. Espero nada cambie buuu cuídense muak!**


	21. Se descubre la verdad

**Holiiii! Ya casi casi nos vamos acercando al final de nuestra hermosa historia :D**

 **Espero les sea de su agrado amigos!**

 **Continuamos:**

/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI/***/

Un par de ojos verdeazulados se posaban fijos y expectantes en el rostro angelical de Akane mientras dormía.. La chica descansaba plácidamente como si fuera aun media noche a pesar de que los rayos del sol se habían encendido hace algún tiempo ya, entre sueños sonreía y era más que obvio quien era el protagonista de los mismos.. Se volteaba suavemente acomodando sus brazos para continuar durmiendo cuando sus ojos aun cerrados se chocaron con un pequeño y travieso destellito de sol que se había filtrado por la carpa…

Akane entreabría los ojos.. poco … a poco

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Dio un grito y lo acompaño de un brinco que casi deja sorda a su amiga..

\- Akane por favor! Me asustaste!

\- Yo te asusteee! Pero si eres tú la que me estabas velando a mi Uchan!

Ukyo reía con ganas mientras calmaba a la chica de su susto mañanero..

\- Ahhh! Me quedé dormida! Qué hora es!?

\- Tranquila Akane, yo me levanté desde temprano para hacer el desayuno, ya los muchachos recogieron todas las cosas y decidimos dejarte descansar porque ayer a pesar de tu accidente te esforzaste mucho en la cena.. Decía sonriente..

Akane se levantaba apresurada dispuesta a cambiarse el pijama para salir de la tienda.. Lo iba a hacer allí delante de Ukyo porque entre amigas estaban en confianza cuando de pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente al darse cuenta que no se había puesto la ropa de dormir sino que se había acostado con la misma ropa que Ukyo le puso luego del accidente… Y lo peor! Se dió cuenta que se había abrochado los botones completamente mal… Le sobraban tres ojales abajo y le faltaban tres botones arriba… un desastre.. Cuando se asombró por lo que estaba viendo levanto la mirada y vio como Ukyo la miraba inquisidoramente con ojitos picaros por demás..

\- U…Ukyo! No… este… no no es lo que piensas…

Ukyo en un solo movimiento cerro la carpa para quedar solas en ella y que nadie las vea charlar - Akane estamos seguras aquí - decía Ukyo - todos se fueron porque Shinnosuke comentó que en este punto de la montaña abundaban los conejos silvestres entonces Ryoga quiso ir a cazar alguno para la cena de hoy con todos los demás.. Yo me quede acomodando algunas cosas para partir y esperando que despertaras así que tranquila! QUIERO QUE ME LO CUENTES TODO YA!

\- Pero Ukyooo por favooor se sonrojaba hasta mas no poder…

\- Como es Ran-Chan! Akane dímelo por favor! Cuéntame! Soy tu amiga por favoooor! - Insistía con una carita de emoción que no se aguantaba - Comparar a Ran-Chan en sus duelos y peleas, lo fuerte, violento y testarudo que es con lo tierno que debió haber sido contigo ahhhhhh (gritaba)… Me imagino que en aquel aspecto también es muy apasionado y apuesto que no se quedó quieto! Akaneeee que sentiste! Como fue!

Akane estaba al borde de un desmayo por las preguntas indiscretísimas de su amiga - Ukyoooo no no espera! Anoche no pasó nada entre Ranma y yo lo juro!

Ukyo la miraba extrañada - Akane vi como llegaste, tu cabello parecía un okonomiyaki con fideos de lo desarreglado y llegaste con la falda volteada yo te viii! - Reía la muchacha también algo sonrojada..

Akane estaba que explotaba de la vergüenza - Ukyo no, bueno sí, quiero decir.. Sucedió algo pero no lo que piensas…

Ukyo: ¿?

\- Verás llegamos al acuerdo que yo no quería saber nada de aquella verdad que debe confesarme y de la que me hablaste tú también, solamente quiero disfrutar de esto que nos está pasando antes que volvamos a Nerima y algo o alguien lo arruine como siempre.. Y pues estuvimos muy ehhh emmm ehhh muy juntos - decía la peliazul enredándose en sus palabras - Pero nada más…

Ukyo resoplaba fuertemente, tanto así que del soplido levanto el flequillo en su frente - Ayyy pero que decepción - Decía haciendo puchero..

\- Ukyo! Por el amor de dios! Acaso tu con Ryoga - La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos…. Ustedes ya han!

Ryoga desde afuera - Ukyyyyooooooo, Akaneeeeeee llegamos!

Ranma desde afuera de la tienda de las muchachas - Heyyy se puede?

Ukyo abrió la carpa - Bueno Akane apresúrate tu desayuno está servido desde hace horas ya - Y se retiraba de allí sonriendo y sonrojada por la última pregunta que le hizo su amiga..

\- Que le pasa a U-Chan? Acaso esta con fiebre… estaba toda roja…

Akane estaba también con la boca hasta el piso - Ehhh esteeee no nada! - Negaba con las manos…

\- Como amaneció mi niña - decía Ranma mirándola coquetamente…

\- Pues pensando en el guardián de mi corazón…

Ranma como siempre despistado y seeeeco en cuestiones del amor la miraba con el ceño un poquito fruncido - Ahhh siii… Y quién es ese - Por un momento pensó que se refería a Shinnosuke ya que él era guardián del bosque…

Akane tomo el rostro de su novio con ambas manos para darle un pequeño beso en los labios… luego tomo la mano derecha del chico y la puso sobre su corazón - Lo sientes? - Ranma asentía sonrojado - Pues tu eres su guardián..

Ranma la miraba completamente enternecido cuando un fuerte estruendo los obligó a salir de la carpa - Que sucedió! - Exclamaban ambos muchachos..

Akisuki: Pues parece que hubo un derrumbe en la montaña justo en este camino..

Shinnosuke: Tenemos que irnos ya apresúrense..

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y los muchachos y sus pocas pertenencias estaban ascendiendo un poco más hacia aquella tan anhelada segunda cima cuando se encontraron con un gran derrumbe de rocas enormes que truncaban su camino…

Ranma: Que sucedió aquí…

Ryoga: Vaya.. Que contrariedad..

Ukyo trato de subir por una piedra a ver si se podía atravesar ese tumulto de rocas a pie pero ni bien ponía un pie en una de ellas y se desmoronaba como si fueran de arena - Pero qué es esto! - Exclamaba la muchacha…

Akane pateaba una de las piedras diciendo - Cuando las pateo o golpeo se mantienen firmes y duras pero al tratar de subir en ellas se convierten en arena…

Shinnosuke: La cueva de las arenas del tiempo

\- Uhhh?

\- Miren, aquí, el mapa - Shinnosuke abría el mapa sobre una de las rocas y curiosamente no se desmoronaba - Se supone que estamos aquí.. Ven..? En el dibujo del reloj de arena.. Pero no hay nada que nos de pistas sobre estas rocas.. Solo dice que este punto se llama la cueva de las arenas del tiempo y lo que ayer ya les había dicho.. Que solo el elegido podrá romper la barrera del tiempo..

Akane: Pues esta es la barrera creo yo… Pero por que se llama la cueva si estamos al aire libre..

Ryoga miraba para todos los lados tratando de encontrar algún indicio o pista para poder continuar, de pronto noto como a su derecha en la mismísima montaña que los muchachos iban rodeando estaba una marca, pequeñísima, casi invisible, pero que el muchacho conocía muy bien…

Se trataba de la marca de un pequeño hoyito en la roca, muy similares a los que el solía dejar encima de cualquier superficie dura cuando escribía con la punta de su dedo índice "Akane" por todos lados y especialmente sobre rocas - Esperen! - Dijo el muchacho, todos lo regresaban a ver intrigados - Háganse a un lado, o córranse para atrás…

Todos excepto Ranma le hicieron caso…

\- El truco de la explosión! - Ryoga ponía su dedo índice dentro del pequeño hoyo previamente marcado en la roca.. Lo raro fue que no exploto nada hacia afuera sino que el hoyo condujo la fuerza del truco del chico cerdito hacia lo profundo de la montaña haciendo que la explosión ocurra por dentro - Pero qué demonios?

\- Ryoga! Por allá! - Ukyo había retrocedido algunos metros de donde todos se encontraban dándose cuenta que el truco de Ryoga abrió una angosta grieta en la montaña - Chicos! Por acá está la entrada vengan! Retrocedan un poco!

Los seis viajeros sacaban sus lamparitas de mano para poderse alumbrar dentro del estrecho lugar..

\- Pero que oscuro esta esto - decía Akisuki, quien aprovecho la oscuridad y la confusión de la situación para apegarse demasiado a Ryoga haciéndolo sentir visiblemente incomodo…

\- Y se nota que dentro hay una especie de manantial o riachuelo porque está muy mojado y hay charquitos en el piso - decía Akane..

Ranma: Debemos caminar con mucho cuidado para no caernos, hay bastante lodo aquí.

Habran avanzado un par de horas cuando Ukyo piso una roca mojada y se resbaló.. No le paso nada malo ni se cayó solamente se golpeó un poco la rodilla…

Shinnosuke propuso - Quedémonos a descansar aquí un rato, podemos abrir las sopas instantáneas y almorzar de una vez antes de avanzar más que les parece..?

Los demás muchachos asintieron..

Akisuki: Akane estas toda mojada!

Akane: Ayyy nooo.. Es verdad!

La muchacha se había arrimado a una de las paredes húmedas de la cueva mojándose la parte de atrás de la ropa sin querer..

\- Será mejor que te cambies o te resfriaras.. Ve allá - Ranma le señalaba unas rocas más adelante - Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, además estaré pendiente, cualquier cosa me llamas si?

Akane le sonreía, tomo un vestido seco y su linterna y se fue a cambiar apartándose del lugar..

Ryoga: Iré calentando el agua para poder comer nuestras sopas.. Decía armando rápidamente la pequeña cocinilla que siempre lleva consigo.

Todos se acomodaron como pudieron entre tanto lodo, charcos de agua y humedad para poder al menos comer en paz..

\- Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Akane gritaba desde donde estaba

\- Que sucedeeeeeeeee

(Como era una cueva se escuchaba todo cerca gracias a la difusión del sonido)

\- Ya estaba yendo hacia allá pero se apago mi linterna y no veo por donde camino, puedes prestarme la tuya por favooooor?

Ranma en este momento se encontraba ayudando a Ukyo a repartir el agua caliente para cada sopa y justo estaba llenando un recipiente..

\- Cuidado Ranma puedes quemarte, tranquilo yo le llevo la linterna a Akane - Ryoga caminaba con la linterna cuando de pronto Shinnosuke miro hacia arriba imperceptibemente para todos menos para Akisuki quien sonrió con un gesto malvado..

Y así de la nada un pequeño chorrito de agua se escurría por aquella húmeda cueva y cayo justamente sobre la malaventurada cabeza de nuestro amigo…. Ryoga, ahora P-Chan…

Akane ya podía ver la luz de la linterna pero al ver que no avanzaba se guio por la tenue luz y camino hacia afuera - Ranma eres tu? - Decía curiosa

\- Cuiiiiiiiii - Al pobre P-Chan al ver a Akane caminar hacia él se le paralizaron las patitas y no pudo reaccionar…

\- P-Chaaaaaaan! - Decía Akane en voz bajita para no asustar a su mascota ya que lo vio muy espantado - Mi P-Chan! Donde estabas! Acaso viniste dentro de alguna de las mochilas! - La chica hablaba muy feliz con su cerdito, tomando la linterna que había en el piso y no se percató del pequeño bultito de ropas que se quedó allí tirado..

Akane caminaba hacia afuera con su cerdito en brazos para al fin almorzar..

Akisuki alcanzo a ver que Akane venía con P-Chan y de la nada se paró de la piedra en la que estaba sentada con su recipiente lleno de sopa caliente y muy "accidentalmente" corrió hacia Akane exclamando - Ayyyyyyyyyy pero si es un cerdiii…aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh….

Akisuki se "tropezó"… Akane de la impresión soltó a P-Chan.. Y absolutamente toda la caliente comida se vacío encima del desafortunado cerdito convirtiéndolo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el pobre.. pobre Ryoga Hibiki…

Ahí… delante de todos.. Delante de Akane…

Quedo completamente desnudo… Ranma salto de su lugar y en un segundo se sacó su camisa china para dársela a su amigo que se cubra..

Ukyo no sabía que hacer… Solo volteo a Akane lo más rápido que pudo para que no viera el desafortunado espectáculo…

\- Pero tú eres Ryoga! Como es que te convertiste en cerdooooo – Gritaba Akisuki fingiendo sorpresa..

\- Vaya! Así que tú eras el pequeño cerdo negro que durmió con Akane los días que se quedó conmigo y el abuelo en la cabaña hace tiempo - Decía Shinnosuke poniéndole más sal a la herida

Akane solo tenía los ojos entrecerrados, aun no creía lo que había visto - Ryoga tu… Tu….

Ukyo: Akane tranquila.. Espera no pienses lo que no es

Ranma había ido corriendo a ver las ropas de Ryoga para que se vista - Ahora si.. Todo se fue al demonio! - Se decía mientras todos los ojos estaban puestos en el chico cerdo..

Ryoga: Akane yo…. yo…

Akane aun de espaldas a aquel suceso decía con la voz entrecortada - Ryoga, no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca jamás en tu vida - y girándose le dio una bofetada que simplemente y lo estrello contra la pared de la cueva dejándolo inconsciente

Ukyo: Ryoga!

Ranma miraba aterrado a su prometida, mejor dicho su reacción..

Akane lo miraba - Era esto verdad… Aquello tan grave que no me habías dicho… Era esto verdad?

Ranma agachaba la cabeza y asentía…

Akane tenía tanto que vociferar, en ese momento se sentía una idiota, hasta su amiga Ukyo se había prestado para callar semejante verdad.. Y sin importar que se trate de su novio! Estaba furiosa, demasiado.. pero se empezó a asustar cuando todos estaban tratando de hacer reaccionar a Ryoga y el muchacho seguía inconsciente..

Akane no era mala, estaba resentida con justa razón, pero el enojo se le olvido cuando vio que su hasta ahora amigo no despertaba..

Luego de unos segundos que los demás muchachos le daban aire para que reaccione.. Ryoga empezó a moverse.. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y alcanzo a ver a Akane mirándolo preocupada - Akane mi amor!

\- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Todos exclamaban sorprendidos, sobre todo Ukyo..

 **Saluditooooos:**

 **Gracias gracias mil mil gracias por darme follow, fav y sobre todo a Haruri Leticia, Kero96, LoveMonster, Gipsy Gi 004 y Eliza por marcarme como una de sus escritoras favoritas me hacen muy feliz!**

 **Saluditos especiales para mi amiga Eliza (Guest) No se de dónde eres amiga ni te puedo responder los reviews que me dejas por que no tienes cuenta aquí.. Pero siempre estoy pendiente de tus opiniones y follows :D !**

 **Besitos escritores!**

 **SK47**


	22. Ryoga y su confesión

**/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI/***/**

\- Estás tonto o que te sucede! – Ranma le decía molesto a Ryoga interponiéndose entre él y Akane..

Ryoga se ponía de pie - Pero que irrespetuoso eres Ranma! Mira que ponerte celoso de la novia de tu mejor amigo y en frente de la tuya! - Decía señalando a Ukyo..

Akisuki: Uuuuyy este ya se descompuso...

\- Que me crees artefactooo para descomponerme! - Decía molesto dejando ver su colmillo - Auuu! Que me pasó? Me duele mucho la cabeza... Auuuuu! Pero la mejilla me duele muchísimo más! - Decía un poco confundido..

Akane: Ryoga tu... Tú de verdad no recuerdas nada...

\- Como que no recuerdo nada? Claro que recuerdo todo! Hace poco nos hicimos novios el mismo día que mi amigo Ranma le declaro su amor a Ukyo delante de todos...

Shinnosuke: Eso no sucedió al revés?

Akisuki: Sii osea tú con Ukyo y Ranma con Akane..

Ryoga reía haciendo retumbar la cueva - Que les pasa están locos? Mejor sigamos avanzando que tenemos que encontrar el dichoso reloj de arena o la salida de esta cueva... Vámonos mi amor - Decía dándole la mano a Akane...

Ranma le daba un golpe - Oye! Deja de aprovecharte de la situación!

Akane: De verdad crees que voy a olvidar tan fácilmente lo de P-Chan!

Ryoga se sonrojo muchísimo y veía a Ukyo.. En voz baja le dijo a Akane - Mi amor por favor eso lo hablé contigo.. No levantes la voz que puede escuchar la novia de mi amigo..

Akane: Yo soy la novia de tu amigoooo! Yoo!

\- Akane que sucede! Como broma esto ya es suficiente! Sigamos que sino no llegaremos nunca - Ryoga tomo la mano de Akane y se disponía a caminar con ella cuando Ukyo se paró en frente de él diciendo alterada - Ryoga.. Te golpeaste en la cabeza.. Tu novia soy yo.. Akane es novia de Ranma.. Descubrió que tú eras P-Chan y se enfadó con justa razón.. Ahora no sé por qué demonios tú crees que ella soy yo y yo soy ella!

Ryoga estaba demasiado confundido.. Miraba a su amigo Ranma pidiéndole ayuda con sus ojos para darse cuenta que el ojiazul lucia tanto o más confundido que él..

Shinnosuke y Akisuki se miraban sonriendo con su típico gesto de maldad imperceptible..

\- Pero Akane.. No puede ser si yo te amo.. Te pedí que seas mi novia allí en frente de todos..

\- Ryoga entiende estas mal.. No fue a mí.. Yo solo quiero saber por qué me ocultaste tanto tiempo que eres P-Chan involucrando a todos los que conocemos.. No es solo algo entre tu y yo.. Como crees que queda Ranma, como crees que queda Ukyo ante todo esto?

Ryoga no podía razonar en lo que su "novia" le estaba diciendo.. En ese momento solo podía sentir que la amaba y era imposible creer que no era a ella sino a otra persona que se le había declarado - Debe ser una confusión de ellos - Se decía para sí mismo cuando en un microsegundo y sin que nadie de los allí presentes pueda reaccionar pensó - Ya sé, te demostraré que estas en un error - El muchacho tomo con su mano derecha la mejilla de Akane y delante de todos... Así sin más... La besó en los labios...

El beso no duro ni dos segundos por que Akane lo apartó y Ranma lo remataba con un buen golpe que lo alejo de la muchacha...

Ukyo solo dejaba rodar una pequeña lágrima...

Que tenía ella de malo? Acaso no podía llegar a tener una relación normal como las demás chicas? No podría en algún momento tener un novio sin este tipo de acontecimientos? La pequeña cocinera solo agacho la mirada y con su linterna en mano hecho a correr continuando el camino...

\- Ukyo espera! - Decía Shinnosuke siguiéndola..

Akisuki fue detrás de ellos para no perderse ni un momento del sufrimiento de la chica cocinera, ya que quería vengarse por haberle puesto los puntos en claro delante de todos al decirle que no llame Ran-Chan a Ranma hace algunos días y se fue persiguiéndola dejando atrás los demás.

\- Ryoga por favor si esto es una mala actuación tuya.. Para ahora mismo! que va de mal en peor – Exigía Akane

\- Akane no sé qué te sucede.. Si estas tan molesta por lo de P-chan o es que has vuelto a sentir cosas por Ranma como antes pero no juegues conmigo..

Ranma: Esto va realmente mal..

Ryoga tomo las manos de Akane y curiosamente ella lo dejó, incluso Ranma, ya que el chico parecía tener algo muy importante que decir - Akane yo ya te expliqué. Tú como mi novia fuiste la primera en saberlo todo de mi propia boca.. Porque a simple vista casi todos lo sabían.. Te agradezco el haber respetado mi decisión de no decírselo a Ukyo (Osea Akane) y dejarme que sea yo.. Créeme que hoy se lo diré..

Soltaba el agarre de la muchacha y ponía una mano en el hombro de Ranma - Eres en verdad mi amigo.. Gracias por también respetar mi secreto y mi decisión.. A pesar que era tu deber como marcialista al haber sido tú el que me empujaste al estanque.. Nunca he aclarado las cosas contigo de hombre a hombre y creo que este es el momento delante de mi novia..

Ranma miraba a Akane pidiéndole con los ojos que escuche la versión del muchacho para que cambie su enfado por algo de comprensión.

Akane le devolvía la mirada un poco confundida y enfadada pero parecía receptiva a aquella explicación..

\- Verás Ranma, cuando Ukyo (Akane) me vio en mi forma maldita por primera vez, fue porque en mi desesperación por encontrarte y derrotarte de una buena vez te seguí hasta la casa de los Tendo.. De pronto me convertí en cerdo y se me hizo aún más difícil hallarte en toda la casa.. Me perdí.. Entré sin querer al cuarto de ella y cuando me vio me tomo en sus brazos y me creyó una mascota extraviada.. Que podía hacer! No podía hablarle!..

Ahora Ryoga se dirigía a Akane - Es más el propio Ranma no sabía que yo era aquel cerdo si hasta pensó que yo era en realidad el perro de la vecina.. Luego esa misma noche Ukyo (Osea Akane) le encargó a Ranma chica que me bañara porque estaba aún empapado por la lluvia y cuando el salvaje este - Decía señalando a Ranma - Me ahogó en la bañera fue cuando se dio cuenta realmente que yo era aquel cerdo. Luego fue que él se enteró que Ukyo(Akane) me había adoptado como su mascota y hasta puesto nombre.. P-Chan - Decía sonriendo con algo de nostalgia..

Yo solo me apegaba a ella porque me defendía cuando este quería golpearme siendo un indefenso animal.. Pero cuando aquel día.. Delante de Ranma y sin importarle mi condición.. No me tuvo asco ni mucho menos.. Sino que me dió ese primer tierno beso..

Aunque fue en el hocico de P-Chan, siendo yo un humano, en realidad conto para mí como mi primer beso de amor.. Desde aquel día todo cambio para mí.. Ya que comencé a ver a Ukyo (osea Akane) como la única mujer a la que sería capaz de amar.. Sin importarme que supiera desde el comienzo sus verdaderos sentimientos para contigo - Le decía a Ranma - Y perdóname por decirte todo esto de nuevo Akane, sé que debe afectarte ahora que eres mi novia.. Pero al menos contigo ya lo había aclarado pero nunca había hablado de esta manera con mi amigo.. Y hoy lo haré con ella..

Saben? A pesar que ya no siento amor romántico por ella.. La quiero mucho, es una gran persona, una gran amiga.. Estoy muy feliz que al fin hayas podido reunir la valentía suficiente para expresarle tus sentimientos Ranma.. No soportaría que no me perdone.. Mucho menos que se enojara con aquellos que callaron la verdad.. Porque fui yo quien se los pedí.. Al menos tu Ranma que demostraste ser un artista marcial a cabalidad guardando mi secreto..

Akane discernía todas las palabras que Ryoga le había confesado creyéndola Ukyo.. También pensaba en cuanta razón tenía al decir que Ranma respetó su posición de artista marcial, siempre apegado a una promesa.. Recordó en ese momento cuanto podía llegar a valer la promesa de un combatiente ya que hasta su tío Genma había empeñado su palabra a su esposa aun a costa de su propia vida y la de su hijo..

Comenzó a comprender..

Akane al aprovechar que el chico la creía Ukyo en este momento le pregunto - Si mi amor, yo te entiendo..

Ranma la miro molesto, sin comprender aun las intenciones de la peliazul..

\- Pero nunca me aclaraste por que te aprovechabas de tu condición para espiarme... Digo, para espiar a Ukyo.. Mientras se cambiaba o se bañaba.. Estoy muy molesta por eso... Amooor...y más que nada por que Ranma sintiendo lo que decía sentir por ella lo permitía.. Que canalla - Le decía a su prometido..

Ranma abrió la boca para rebatir las palabras de Akane cuando Ryoga interrumpió...

\- Ah no Akane eso no, sé que Ukyo es tu amiga pero estas equivocada..

La muchacha se sorprendió..

\- Yo recuerdo que todas y cada una de las veces que ella iba a bañarse conmigo como mascota Ranma enloquecía de celos, rabiaba y hasta le llego a decir muchas veces "te prohíbo que hagas algo así".. Incluso cuando me daba demasiada atención o dormía conmigo.. Ranma siempre le dejo bien en claro a ella que le desagradaba por completo el tiempo que pasaba al lado de P-chan..

Akane solo miro a Ranma un poco remordida..

Ranma puso una mirada de: Ves que no soy del todo culpable?

\- Ayyyy Ryoga.. Esto es tan confuso... Ranma yo.. Ryoga tiene razón.. Tu siempre te oponías a mi cercanía con P-Chan.. Y entiendo también que respetaste tu promesa de no decir nada por tu condición de combatiente.. Era tu deber.. Además por que fuiste el culpable..

\- Ves que no te engañé.. Estaba muy preocupado por tu reacción no sabía cómo explicártelo.. Además la diosa me dijo que lo ibas a tomar de la peor manera – Alegaba Ranma

\- Es que lo tomé de la peor manera... Que crees que iba a hacer luego de golpear a Ryoga.. Pues seguías tú y todos y no me importaba nada en este momento ya estuviera como sea de regreso a Nerima y lo nuestro seria historia..

\- E..eso quiere decir que esta confusión en la cabeza de Ryoga la causo ella para que tu escuches de su boca como sucedieron las cosas en realidad y lo puedas entender sin precipitarte...?

\- De que confusión hablan! No hablen de mi como si no estuviera presente! Que falta de respe... Auuuuuu! – Ryoga no pudo terminar la frase porque una roca salió de la nada golpeándolo en la cabeza y el pobre y adolorido chico cayó desmayado...

\- Ayyy no otra vez...

\- Ryoga.. Ryogaaa reacciona..

\- Eh... Que fue lo que pasó... Aaauuuu mi cabeza - Se incorporaba poco a poco - Donde está Ukyo? Que hago aquí haciendo mal tercio?

\- Quien soy Ryoga? Dime! Quien soy!

\- Eres Akane Tendo que te sucede!

Ranma y Akane se miraron confirmando sus sospechas que todo esto de la confusión había sido obra de Chijaru y todo había vuelto a la normalidad..

\- Qué te pasa.. Te desmayaste.. Ya todos siguieron su camino.. Anda apúrate hay que correr para alcanzarlos – Decia Ranma

\- Por cierto Ryoga, Ukyo se fue muy molesta contigo.. Creo que tendrás que hacer algo para remediarlo – Akane agregaba picaramente

\- Que? Pero yo que hice? Fue ella la que me dejo aquí solo tirado desmayado! Ukyo! Esperaaaa - salía corriendo rumbo a encontrar a su novia..

Akane: Bueno parece que todo se solucionó verdad..

Ranma: Y si nos quedamos aquí un poquito más? Anda.. Está muy cómodo y casi está seco.. Luego correremos hasta alcanzarlos mira que somos muy veloces..

Akane lo miraba haciéndose un poco la difícil - Cinco minutos.. Solo cinco promételo! Y un artista marcial siempre cumple lo que promete!

Ranma sonreía y la besaba..

No importaba cuando.. No importaba donde.. Cuando aquellos labios se unían.. Todo era simplemente perfecto..

 **SALUDITOOOOOS:**

 **Mi lectora favorite! Elisa Lucia V 2016 Gracias por siempre seguir cada una de las locuras que se me van ocurriendo jeje y por aconsejarme en MP gracias amiga :)**

 **MERMAID OF ICE! Gracias miiil por tu review amiga me pone muy feliz que te hayas animado a escribirme que linda espero te guste como va terminando nuestra historia :)**

 **Shorty327: Andale pues si jajaja**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **SK47**


	23. El encuentro se aproxima

**Holiiii amigoooos pues estoy que muero del sueñito son las 2am aquí pero como recién me desocupo me sente a actualizar :D Una promesa es una promesa!**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI/***/**

\- Ya cállate! Es la ultima vez que te lo pido o me vas a conocer realmente enfadada! - Por primera vez en tantos dias se veía a la chica de la espatula completamente enojada.

Shinnosuke: Akisuki basta..!

\- Pues no me escuches si no quieres enterarte de la realidad.. Para nadie era un secreto que el chico este te usó para acercarse a Akane y hacerse pasar por cerdito para espiarla bañándose o cambiándose y hasta dormir con ella, eso si es verdaderamente pervertido! – Akisuki no paraba un segundo de molestar a Ukyo.

La chica estaba con los sentimientos a mil, y no era para menos, la persona a la que amaba y a la que le había entregado su corazón decía frente a ella y frente a todos que amaba a otra y la besaba! Sin ningún remordimiento..

Ukyo no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo - Cállense yaaa! Estoy harta de todos! Ni siquiera sé para que vine descuidando mi negocio tanto tiempo! Tu Shinnosuke eres un maldito hipócrita, te disfrazas de amigo cuando en realidad te alegras cuando algo malo sucede, crees que no lo se? Y esta ofrecida que ruega y nunca nos encontremos fuera de aquí por que te daré tu merecido! Ya no aguanto mas! No quiero verlos mas! En especial al sínico, mentiroso poco hombre de Ryoga!"

\- Eso piensas de mi? Después de todo lo que vivimos en verdad no quieres saber ya nada de esta historia, así, sin más? Sin darme una explicación Ukyo? - Ryoga había corrido lo mas rápido que pudo para alcanzar a su novia encontrándose con aquellas palabras de la castaña..

Akisuki y Shinnosuke se miraban complacidos ya que según ellos habían terminado su misión, pensaban que Akane odiaría a Ranma por siempre por haberle ocultado lo de P-Chan y ahora con el rompimiento de esta joven pareja, Ryoga y Ukyo... La tarea estaba completa..

Pero no contaban con que Chijaru los estaba ayudando en su travesía..

\- Ryoga.. No hay nada mas que hablar.. Tu y yo no tenemos ya nada que ver.. Lo dejaste claro allá hace un momento, nunca has dejado de amar a Akane y yo no seré un obstáculo en la vida de nadie nunca mas.. Esto se acabó

Ryoga la escuchaba sintiendo como un vacío se abría dentro de su corazón..

Shinnosuke le decía por lo bajo a Akisuk - Con suerte lo logramos en este punto ya que es la ultima parada antes de la noche de las luces..

\- Y estos tarados nunca descubrirán la ubicación del ultimo objeto sagrado mucho menos la manera de invocar tan especial noche, sonreía picara...

\- Ha! Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos donde esta la barrera del tiempo.. Menos lo sabrán estos simples humanos..

Se miraban confiados..

Ryoga se volteo dándole la espalda a Ukyo.. Tenía tanta impotencia y dolor dentro de el que empeoró aun mas con el estupido comentario que hizo Akisuki en ese momento - Te vas Ryoga? Ah por cierto! Akane ya sabe que tu eres P-Chan y que te aprovechaste de eso para espiarla picarooon...Tan seriecito que se te veía eeeh... Estaba tan molesta que creo que jamas perdonara ni a Ranma ni a ti - Terminaba su frase señalando con su dedo índice la nariz del destrozado chico..

\- Pero que? No puede ser! Cuando desperté del golpe Akane no me hizo ningún reproche, Ranma tampoco! Que pasó no entiendo nada! Ukyo tu! – Ryoga estaba más que confundido

\- Pues si eso es lo único que te importa saber, Akisuki tiene razón..

El mundo de Ryoga se vino abajo, en un solo dia perdió al amor de su vida y arruinó todo con su amiga Akane, quien estaba seguro y nunca perdonaría a Ranma por su culpa..

Estaba siendo consumido por una infinidad de pensamientos negativos que lo sobrepasaban... Apretó los puños casi hasta sangrar.. Dejo caer una pequeña lágrima y sin pensarlo dos veces dio varios pasos atrás y apuntando hacia la nada soltó su poderoso rugido de león allí mismo en medio de la cueva sin siquiera percatarse de que podría causar un derrumbe y morir con todos dentro..

\- Cof.. Cof.. Cof.. Ryoga! Pero que hiciste! - Ranma llegaba corriendo lo mas velozmente posible junto con Akane - Que ocurrió aquí! Ryoga? Ukyo! Que le sucedió? Están bien? - Preguntaba a los allí presentes que por ahora no podían articular palabra por cubrirse del polvo que la explosión provocó..

Aquel despliegue extraordinario de energía había empujado a Ryoga hacia una de las paredes de lo que quedaba de la montaña, cuando se quiso incorporar vio entre los escombros ese pequeño reloj de arena que estaba mal dibujado en el mapa.. Cuando lo tomó entre sus manos aquel objeto brilló con todas sus fuerzas como si estuviera hecho de fuego...

Akisuki miraba a Shinnosuke - Oh no! El ultimo instrumento sagrado! Lo encontró!"

...

\- Akisuki! Akisuki que tienes! - Akane trataba de hacer reaccionar a la muchacha que sin explicación cayo desmayada.. Casi un minuto después y ante la mirada incrédula de todos la chica despertaba, pero no como había caído.. Con la imagen de una copia física de Akane de aproximadamente unos 22 años, sino que ahora se había convertido en una pequeña chiquilla de cabello largo y negro, vistiendo las mismas ropas que llevaba la antigua Akisuki pero mas holgadas...

Ranma asombrado decía - Es! Es una niña! Acaso tiene la misma capacidad de transformación de la profesora Hinako?

\- Seguramente es asi!... Hola pequeña! Quién eres? - Le preguntaba Akane a la niña con un gesto dulce en el rostro para no asustarla.

La niña hacia una reverencia - Perdonen las dificultades que he causado.. Esta no es mi forma original y la de la joven mujer Akisuki tampoco lo era.. Permítanme presentarme. Oh disculpen casi lo olvido - La dulce niña apunto hacia Shinnosuke y una brillante luciérnaga salia de dentro de su corazón y se posaba en la cabeza de la pequeña.. Inmediatamente Shinnosuke comenzó a tener un ataque de tos exagerado hasta casi ahogarse - Denle un poco de agua por favor..

Ranma se apresuraba a ofrecerle el agua pero mas por la curiosidad de saber que sucedía - Oye! Que te pasa! Reacciona!

Shinnosuke terminaba de tomar el agua - Eh? Quien eres tu? Encontramos a Kai? Donde esta Akane? Y mi abuelo?

Todo el mundo miraba extrañado al muchacho..

La niña continuaba su explicación - Pido disculpas tambien al joven Shinnosuke por haber tomado su cuerpo para los planes de mi señor.. Mi nombre es Mila y ella (señalando a la luciérnaga que tenia en su cabeza) es Mindy chan y ambas somos las mascotas de Kai Sama, el nos ha otorgado el poder de convertirnos en cualquier cosa que deseemos para poder proteger la ubicación de la vasija del dragón o lo que es lo mismo la mismísima ubicación de mi señor.

\- Queeeee?

-Nuestra misión es cuidar que nadie se acerque a donde el se encuentra y para eso debemos destruir la unión que existe entre los corazones enamorados que vengan aquí a cumplir su deseo. Pero mi señor dispone que una vez que los visitantes llegan a este punto, la verdad les sea revelada ya que están a un solo paso de la noche de las luces..

Tu eres el elegido - decía Mila mirando a Ryoga - Tienes el poder de cambiar el rumbo de las arenas del tiempo solo una vez..

\- Yo.. Yo el elegido? Es por eso que el reloj brilló cuando lo tomé? Quiere decir que puedo cambiar algún acontecimiento del pasado?

\- Efectivamente, el presente es intocable y el futuro aun no esta escrito asi que tienes en tus manos cambiar un solo suceso de tu vida.. Asumiendo las consecuencias de lo que esta decisión significa..

Todos los presentes miraban a Ryoga con expectación de lo que decidiría..

Ranma: Ryoga puedes elegir nunca haber ido a Jusenkyo..!

Akane: O lograr vencer a Ranma como tanto deseabas

Ranma la miraba con ojos de comilla - Pero que considerada Akane..

Akane lo miraba sonriendo...

\- Ukyo tu deseaste que esto se termine por completo y ... Y si eso te hace feliz yo... Yo deseo que aquel dia que me perdí y entre al tu restaurante por equivocación nunca...

\- NOOOOOOOO – Exclamaban todos ante la decisión de Ryoga

Ukyo miraba al chico con lagrimas en los ojos

Akane: Ryoga piénsalo bien! Que haces!

Ranma: Amigo se deben una conversación mas larga no aquí delante de todos y en estas circunstancias..

Shinnosuke completamente ajeno a lo que estaba pasando tomó el mapa de sus bisabuelos y lo analizó - Oigan ustedes extraños! Miren esto - Por un momento la atención se desvió de la decisión de Ryoga para centrarse en el guardabosques - Por qué este mapa termina aquí?... No hay nada mas en estas hojas, ni un solo dibujo ni una sola letra.. Usted puede decirnos que hacer?

Mila respondía - Lamentablemente no. Ya que eso es lo ultimo que deberán averiguar por si solos antes de llegar a mi señor y cumplir el propósito de su travesía... Nuestra misión concluye aquí... Espero que nos volvamos a ver - Y asi delante de todos los presentes Mila y Mindy chan desaparecieron completamente como un suspiro..

\- Esto no tiene sentido.. Estamos mas perdidos que al principio..

Ranma analizaba el mapa junto con Shinnosuke - Mmmm o quizás no Ryoga! - Decía el chico de la trenza - Este mapa, diario o lo que sea esta inconcluso.. Ryoga, tu puedes pedir que los bisabuelos de Shinnosuke lo terminen asi podremos saber como salir de aquí e invocar la noche de las luces..

Akane: Ranma tienes razooon!

Ryoga miraba a Ukyo como resentido.. Ukyo le regalo al chico de la bandana una pequeña sonrisa como dándole ánimos, gesto que le devolvió todas las esperanzas..

Ryoga levanto el reloj de arena y volteándolo gritó - Hace cien años este mapa fue dejado inconcluso.. Yo, Ryoga Hibiki he sido elegido para cambiar las arenas del tiempo.. Pido que el mapa sea terminado por quienes lo abandonaron a medio escribir..

...

...

...

Akane: Que sucede?

Ranma: No pasa nada?

Ukyo: Que extraño.. Seguro eso no era lo que había que decir..

Akane miraba el mapa: No sucede nada..

...

\- Esperen! Miren chicos! - Delante de todos se escribían 6 kanjis en japonés antiguo que solo Shinnosuke pudo leer.. Al mismo segundo en el que Shinnosuke lo iba a traducir.. El reloj que estaba en manos de Ryoga se convirtió en fina arena que se escurría por los dedos del muchacho - Eh!? Que sucedió?

\- "Un chasquido, dos chasquidos, el amor siempre brillará" - Shinnosuke al fin traducía los caracteres que habían aparecido en el mapa..

Ukyo chasqueaba los dedos repitiendo las palabras dichas por Shinnosuke - No pasa nada! Que querrá decir esto...

Akane tambien chasqueaba los dedos esperando que algo suceda y nada..

El pequeño montículo de arena en el que el reloj se había convertido y todos los escombros que Ryoga dejo con su rugido de leon, como guiados por un torbellino se levantaron del suelo girando al rededor de los muchachos obligándolos a cubrirse el rostro por la improvisada "tormenta de arena" que tenía lugar ahí mismo dentro de la cueva

\- Fue un plan mío para ordenar las cosas - Ukyo escuchaba una voz que se dirigía a ella diciéndole esas palabras durante la ventisca

Cuando terminó la primera en descubrir su rostro fue Akane - Salimos de la cueva! Siii!

Ranma: Esa ventisca nos saco de allí!

Ukyo tan confundida como los demás presentes, le pregunto a Akane si le había dicho algo, a lo cual la peliazul respondió que no.

\- Quien me dijo eso? Estoy segura que lo oí! Sería Chijaru? - La muchacha pensaba en silencio

Ryoga miraba con algo de recelo a su novia.. Cuando Ukyo lo miró, el sonrió mostrando su pequeño colmillo.. Cosa que enternecía demasiado a la muchacha que no pudo evitar reír... Ryoga la abrazó de la manera mas tierna y Ukyo le correspondió..

Y asi.. Los cuatro viajeros estaban parados fuera de la cueva ya, en medio de la noche y sin nada de equipaje...

Y ahora que? Era todo lo que nuestros aventureros podían pensar en este momento..

Buscaron durante un rato un lugar donde pasar la noche.. Habrán sido las 7 aproximadamente.. Ranma era el único que no había dejado su maleta tirada.. Quizás los años que viajó solo con su padre cuando niño le enseñaron a cuidar de el ya que si no, nadie lo iba a hacer..

\- Aquí tengo solamente una tienda de acampar, pueden usarla las chicas.. Hay un poco de agua en el termo y un paquete de golosinas, que tambien será mejor se la coman ellas.. Al menos estarán seguras.. Ahora vámonos Ryoga! – Dijo Ranma - Tu y yo debemos buscar leña para hacer una fogata y si tenemos suerte algo para comer..

Ryoga les daba las instrucciones a las chicas para que armen su tienda y se protejan del frio y la noche mientras Ranma les entregaba el pequeño paquete de golosinas..

Ambas chicas los despidieron con un beso y los hombres partieron a buscar que comer y con que calentarse.. Ranma cortaba la leña mientras Ryoga recogía algunos nabos para la cena.. Accidentalmente una astilla se clavo en el dedo de Ranma quien instintivamente se lo llevo a la boca y como no salia chasqueó sus dedos con mucha fuerza...

\- Pero! Qué es eso! – Ryoga lo señalaba

Ranma veía con muchísimo asombro aquello que había causado por arte de magia solo con sus dedos.

\- Esto es genial!

 **Besitos y saluditos a todos mis amigos lectores que me apoyan siempre, no dejo saluditos esta vez porque tengo mucho sueñoooo se las debo muak!**

 **SK47**


	24. La noche de las luces

**Holiiii amigos! Pues esta historia está casi que llegando a su fiiin TT_TT Me ha encantado hacerla para ustedes y estoy muy muy agradecida por el apoyo que me han brindado :) El final es muy muy loco tal y como lo es la historia de nuestros queridos personajes :)**

 **Pues sin más, continuamos…**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI/***/**

\- Un chasquido... Mmm un chasquido...! Luces! La noche de las luces! - Ranma estaba por de más emocionado por su descubrimiento repentino

De la nada cuando el chico de la trenza quiso sacarse la astilla que se había clavado, tronó sus dedos y en ese mismo instante apareció un destellito de luz como una pequeña estrella que flotaba en el aire y se quedaba fijo flotando donde fue producido sin apagarse..

Ryoga estaba igual de sorprendido y emocionado, cuando imitó el movimiento de Ranma, para su sorpresa también logró hacer aparecer otro pequeño destello..

\- Tu también! Quiere decir que solo los hombres podemos hacerlo? Porque Uchan lo intentó y no pudo – Decia Ranma

\- Todo parece indicar que así es.. Pero que será esto? Acaso es obra de Chi...la diosa o es una habilidad que nos ayudara a encontrar a Kai..? – Se preguntaba Ryoga

\- No creo que ella haya tenido nada que ver, pienso más bien que es el último paso antes de encontrar la vasija del dragón.. Aquel joyero que el nunca pudo dárselo a ya sabes quién..

\- Entonces empecemos a hacer luces hasta llenar todo este sitio! Que esperamos! – Ryoga se impacientaba

\- No creo que sea una buena idea hacerlo hoy.. Mira el cielo.. Parece que lloverá pronto y no sabemos si las luces resistan el agua.. Y tampoco pienso que sea lo más apropiado llenar el sitio de luces así por que así. Mejor hagámoslo mañana.. Escucha.. Tengo un plan..

\- Que clase de plan

\- Un plan para hacer aparecer la cantidad suficiente de lucecillas ordenadamente..

\- Que tiene que ver el orden?

\- Ryoga por favor piensa, cuando vas a los templos y buscas el favor de alguna deidad pones las velas una detrás de la otra, las ordenas y acomodas bien para atraer la atención del dios no es así?

\- Se nota que cuando tienes que pensar, piensas amigo.. Estoy seguro que resultará..

\- Y a la vez haremos algo especial.. Pero antes debo hacerte una pregunta..

\- Que quieres decir con algo especial?

\- Escucha.. Que tan serio va lo tuyo con Uchan?

Ryoga abrió los ojos extrañado por la pregunta de su amigo, pero más adelante se daría cuenta cual era el plan del muchacho.. Y así ambos compañeros quedaron de acuerdo en cómo llevarían a cabo su propia "noche de las luces" rogando a Kami sama que todo salga bien, y aunque habían sufrido muchos inconvenientes y percances en esta travesía, estaban confiados y llenos de esperanza que mañana al fin llegaría la hora de enfrentar a Kai cara a cara y cumplir con su misión.. Liberarse de su maldición y regresar a casa, y si tenían suerte... Algo más..

De vuelta en el campamento de una sola tienda se encontraban Ranma y Ryoga haciendo una gran fogata con los leños que trajeron, también habían traído un pequeño conejillo silvestre muy común en esas zonas de la montaña, el mismo que acompañado de los nabos que recogieron al menos les dio a los viajeros una cena como se debe..

Terminaron de comer y a los varones les tocaba hacer guardia obligatoriamente ya que la única tienda que estaba disponible la ocupaban las muchachas..

Eran poco más de las dos de la madrugada y ahora hacían guardia 2 personas solamente.. Un alto y corpulento joven, Shinnosuke.. Una pelirroja malhumorada, Ranko y... Un pequeño cerdito negro.. Ryoga

Había comenzado a llover y las chicas no tuvieron más remedio que abrir un campito en la pequeña tienda para ofrecerles guarida, aunque ahora con Ranma como mujer y Ryoga como P- chan ocupaban muchísimo menos espacio, estaban muy muy incómodos, pero al final, lograron dormir..

A la mañana siguiente..

Ukyo: Auuuu mi cuello

Akane: La espalda me está matando..

Shinnosuke: Pues yo dormí muy bien..

Ryoga: Claro porque usaste a P-chan de almohada!

Ranma: Pues no crean que yo dormí en un lecho de rosas.. Uchan me pateaste toda la noche

\- De verdad? Lo siento Ranchan es que estaba soñando que sacaba a patadas a un atrevido de mi restaurante jaja.. Me parece que ya extraño mi trabajo - Ranma ya convertido en hombre la miraba con ojos de comillas..

Akane: Bueno chicos esperen un momento que hare un guisado de nabos con lo que aún tenemos para desayunar, luego que hacemos?

Ryoga ya se saboreaba el desayuno cuando Ranma interrumpió - Akane lo mejor será que Ryoga y yo nos vayamos desde temprano a buscar alguna pista o algo, ya no podemos seguir durmiendo así y la fecha de la noche de las luces depende mucho de nosotros..

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Ranma tiene razón Akane, gracias por ofrecernos el desayuno, pero lo mejor será que partamos lo más rápido posible.. Ustedes no se muevan de aquí..

Akane: Pero por que no podemos ir todos!?

Ukyo: Sii yo quiero ir

\- Mas personas solo nos retrasarán, nosotros podemos hacer una búsqueda más minuciosa en corto tiempo.. Tranquilas regresaremos antes de la caída del sol – Prometía Ryoga

\- Shinnosuke por favor cuida a las chicas y si hay algún problema confiamos en que lo puedas resolver.. Volveremos lo más pronto que podamos - Ranma se acercaba a Akane a despedirse de ella con un pequeño beso. Ryoga lo mismo con Ukyo y así el par de aventureros fueron a su destino.

Las chicas y el guardabosques se quedaron desayunando, recogieron todas las cosas, lavaron algo de ropa que aún tenían a la mano y al medio día Shinnosuke fue por algo para almorzar..

La tarde transcurría lento.. Las mujeres se pusieron a platicarle al chico como había sido su comportamiento cuando aquel bichito enviado de Kai lo había poseído, también se encargaron de recordarle todas las aventuras que hasta ahora habían vivido, las mismas que por supuesto, ya se le habían olvidado..

Conversaron, cocinaron el almuerzo, se pusieron a jugar cartas con unas barajas que Ukyo (desde su incidente con el rey juego) siempre llevaba consigo para combatir el aburrimiento.. Y aun ni señales de Ryoga o Ranma..

Akane ya empezaba a sentir algo de angustia por la falta de noticias de su prometido ni de su amigo - Son las seis de la tarde pronto será la caída del sol y no regresan! Ukyo habrá pasado alguna cosa? Ranma me dijo que volvería antes!

\- La verdad ya me estoy preocupando.. Mejor vamos a buscarlos..

Shinnosuke: NO!

\- Uhhh? Por qué no?

\- Es peligroso separarnos ahora que está a punto de oscurecer.. Les prometo que si en una hora no vienen, yo mismo iré con ustedes guiándolas por el mejor camino.. Recuerden que esta es la segunda cima y no es de camino tan regular como la primera..

Ukyo y Akane se miraban algo desconfiadas, sin embargo aceptaron la propuesta..

 *****Flashback*****

Cuando Shinnosuke salió a buscar algo para almorzar se adentró bastante en una pequeña arboleda que había en medio del camino esperando encontrar algún animalito silvestre para comer.. Pero en lugar de eso y sin querer se encontró con Ranma y Ryoga en el filo de la roca donde estaba la arboleda..

Shinnosuke: Que hacen aquí? Es peligroso.. Ese es el filo de un acantilado, no muy profundo pero igual pueden hacerse daño.. Por qué dejaron solas a las chicas?

Ranma y Ryoga se dieron cuenta que el chico había olvidado completamente para que se fueron del lugar en la mañana..

Ryoga: Shinnosuke escucha, te vamos a contar algo pero no lo vayas a decir..

Ranma: Es más! Vas a ayudarnos! No se te puede olvidar por nada del mundo! Eres capaz?

Shinnosuke sintiéndose algo desafiado por Ranma acepto el reto..

Ranma: El plan es limpiar todo el monte que está en el filo del acantilado, en un momento terminamos, anoche descubrimos la manera de invocar la noche de las luces pero todavía no sabemos si será la correcta y queremos hacer la prueba en ese lugar al oscurecer..

Shinnosuke: Mis bisabuelos jamás dijeron nada de como causaron la noche de las luces ni lo dejaron en el mapa..

Ryoga: Por esa razón queremos probar suerte hoy.. Escucha bien! A las siete en punto de la noche debes traer a este sitio!...

Ranma: Sobre ESTA ROCA!

Ryoga: A las chicas.. Para que puedan ver desde lo alto lo que pasara en el terreno que estamos limpiando, allí en el filo del acantilado..

Ranma: Puedes con eso? - Miraba desafiante a Shinnosuke pero más a manera de motivación que de rivalidad..

Shinnosuke regreso al campamento escribiendo en toda la montaña "Por aquí", "por aquí", "por aquí"... Haciendo lo imposible para recordarlo todo al menos hasta las siete de la noche..

 ***** Fin del flashback*****

Era casi la hora pactada y Ranma y Ryoga aun peleaban sobre ciertos detallitos de lo que habían planeado..

Ranma: Te digo que faltan más luces para que completen todo.. Mira al momento que ellas se asomen tu y yo causamos las últimas dos lumbreras y ahí sí solo resta esperar..

Ryoga: Me parece que son demasiadas.. No bastaba con poner lo mismo y solo dos menciones al final?

Ranma: Hazme caso entre más luz, mejor.. Ahora subamos pronto a la roca.. Y nos quedamos detrás del árbol grande..

Ryoga: Esta bien.. Veamos como se ve todo desde arriba..

...

En el campamento

Akane: Las siete de la noche.. No esperaré un minuto más..

Ukyo: Shinnosuke vienes o nos vamos

Shinnosuke: ?¿ Que era... Que era...? AHHHHH SIIII! Está bien muchachas vamos.. Síganme las llevare por el camino menos peligroso..

Habrán caminado 500 metros cuando se comenzó a percibir un reflejo de luz amarilla desde debajo de la roca..

Akane: Mira Shinnosuke que es eso!?

Shinnosuke: Acérquense para ver.. Ya las alcanzo..

Ukyo y Akane corrían curiosas a ver qué era lo que llamo su atención..

Cuando las chicas llegaron al filo de la roca pudieron ver claramente lo que estaba debajo de ellas.. Escrito perfectamente y formando dos perfectas filas..

\- Q...que es esto! - Decía Akane sonriendo y con lágrimas en sus ojos..

Ukyo lloraba sin poder ni hablar siquiera..

 **Akane quieres ser mi esposa?**

 **Ukyo te casas conmigo?**

Los muchachos habían creado tantas lucecitas como pudieron y ordenado de tal manera que formaran ambas frases, rogando que no se apague ningún destello flotante y cambie el significado de alguna palabra.. Qué tal si decía "asas" en lugar de "casas"?

Con suerte las chicas habían leído claramente aquella declaración..

No lo podían creer..

Akane lloraba buscando por todos lados donde estaba su amado futuro esposo y Ukyo de igual manera..

Ranma y Ryoga que estaban detrás del árbol se hicieron una señal y a la misma vez chasquearon sus dedos haciendo aparecer una luz cada uno, la luz los ilumino y las chicas los vieron..

Ellos corrieron hacia ellas y Akane solo abrazo a Ranma sin pronunciar palabra, solo lloraba y lo apretaba más y más - Que dices mi niña bonita.. Te casas conmigo? - Akane le sonrió diciéndole que si perdiéndose en un largo beso..

Hasta Ranma estaba conmovido, pero agradeció que durante el beso la pequeña lágrima que se le escapó se mezcló con las de Akane y nadie se dio cuenta.. Los artistas marciales no lloran! (Imaginó a un gran panda con un cartel de madera que decía esa frase)

Ukyo no podía creerlo.. Ryoga estaba allí delante de ella pidiéndole que sea su esposa, y de la manera más tierna.. Pero como los detalles siempre han sido una cualidad del chico Hibiki, se acercó a su novia, se arrodilló y le puso en su dedo un pequeño anillito que el mismo había hecho de ramitas secas y florecitas pequeñitas..

Ukyo se derretía, se agachó junto con él y lo abrazo como nunca diciendo - Quiero ser tu esposa Ryoga.. Para siempre..

Shinnosuke miraba toda la escena conmovido también pero no entendía que hacia el en medio de dos parejas... Ya lo había olvidado..

Había mucha luz por los destellos y Shinnosuke se dispuso a regresar al campamento cuando se tropezó en algo y cayo haciendo tanto ruido que cortó completamente el romanticismo del momento..

Akane: Shinnosuke pero que te pasó

Ukyo: Estas bien?

Ryoga: Que sucedió te lastimaste?

Ranma: Que es esto?

Ranma tomaba en sus manos el objeto con el que Shinnosuke se había tropezado.. Era una vasija casi que en miniatura con ocho gemas a su alrededor cuando el chico le retiró la tapa de allí salió una pequeña luciérnaga que se posó en la cabeza de Ranma brillando tanto tanto que lo dejo todo blanco..

\- Quien ha sido el mortal que ha osado molestar la paz de mi montaña!? - Se escuchaba una voz grave por demás estruendosa casi que hasta hacía temblar la tierra...

Todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados..

\- Devuelvan el joyero sagrado.. No son dignos de siquiera tocarlo

\- Kai sama.. Sabemos que eres tú! Hemos creado la noche de las luces para encontrarte y pedirte un deseo.. Muéstrate… Por favor – Pedia Ranma

En ese mismo momento desapareció aquella luz blanca molesta y delante de ellos pudieron contemplar al mismísimo Kai sama..

Un hombre muy muy alto, con vestiduras japonesas ceremoniales antiguas de colores rojo y dorado, aparentaba mediana edad, muy apuesto y de grandes ojos negros..

\- Kai sama.. (Se inclinaba en reverencia) Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, él es mi prometido Ranma Saotome, Ukyo Kuonji y su novio Ryoga y él es Shinnosuke. Hemos venido juntos en esta travesía para rogarle nos conceda...

\- Que quieren que les conceda - Interrumpía Kai - Por lo que veo ni Mila ni Mindy chan lograron destruir las parejas.. Están juntos entonces que es lo que quieren.. O acaso vienen a pedir una novia para aquel solitario? – Espetaba el dios

Ryoga: Mil perdones.. Pero no es ningún deseo para nosotros propiamente..

Ukyo: Necesitamos que.. Ay como le decimos..

Ranma inclinándose levemente mostrándole respeto le dijo con voz firme y segura - Al encontrar la vasija del dragón y hallarlo a usted nos hemos hecho de un deseo verdad?

\- Asi es.. Deseo que no se repetirá en cien largos años..

\- Podemos pedir lo que sea que queramos de cualquier tema o tiempo no es cierto?

Kai perdiendo un poco la paciencia - Muchacho habla ya! Me disgustan en sobremanera los rodeos!

Ranma: Venga con nosotros..

Ryoga: Por favor...

Akane: Necesitamos algo de usted pero no es aquí precisamente..

Ukyo: Necesitamos que venga a Nerima con nosotros..

Shinnosuke: Los muchachos han hecho un gran esfuerzo para hallarlo mi señor..

Kai completamente extrañado ante esta petición nunca antes escuchada, solo dijo - A Nerima?

Está bien! Iré, pero no crean que les voy a ahorrar el viaje de retorno por ser un dios..

Ryoga sonreía: No hay problema Kai lo haremos de cualquier forma..

Kai: Solo tengo una condición..

Ranma: ! GATOOOOOOOOSSSSS!

Kai: Pero que le pasa a este mortal? No vuelvan a asustarlas porque aunque sea una tradición me negaré a ir con ustedes!

Todos: RANMAAAA!

Ryoga: Ranma por el amor de dios trata de controlarte por tu culpa vamos a perder esta oportunidad!

Akane: Ranma por favooor eres fuerte no es asi? No lo eches a perder..

Ranma miraba los ojos de Akane encontrando en ellos la fortaleza necesaria para superar aquel trauma de su niñez - Lo... Lo siento... - Decía al dios..

\- Estas hermosas gatitas son mis mascotas.. Han estado conmigo desde hace cientos y cientos de años.. Son parte de mí y si yo viajo ellas viajan conmigo..

Ukyo: Vaya.. Se ve que si es un hombre gentil y de grandes sentimientos como la diosa nos dijo... Pensaba

Al final Mila y Mindy chan eran las mascotas del dios y no eran ni la coqueta Akisuki ni la pequeña luciérnaga.. Eran dos mininas..

\- Emprendamos el viaje ahora.. No perdamos tiempo.. Si dormimos aquí una noche más llegaremos a Nerima demasiado tarde..

\- Tienes razón Ranma.. El viaje de retorno comienza ahora – Decia Ryoga convencido

Y así los 5 viajeros, el tan buscado dios Kai y sus mascotas felinas se dirigían al distrito de Nerima a cumplir con su misión..

Continuará…

 **Saluditoooos! Mis amigas queridas Eli-chan (ELISA LUCIA V2016) Y Abi Taisho mil mil gracias por siempre seguirme en todas mis historias..**

 **Gracias a Lum la Invasora, Jujuyito y Luisi22 por darme fav y a Hulij y a Dreck7789 por seguir mi historia :)**

 **Nos leemos súper prontito!**

 **SK47**


	25. El reencuentro decisivo

**/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI/***/**

Estaba bastante adentrada la madrugada cuando los viajeros llegaron a la cabaña de Shinnosuke, prefirieron no despertar al abuelo así que solo le dejaron saludos.. Agradecieron mucho al guardabosques por haberlos acompañado y ayudado con el mapa en aquella larga travesía, y despidiéndose continuaron su descenso por la montaña de la silvestre Ryugenzawa..

El cielo ya estaba poniéndose claro preparándose para los primeros rayos de sol cuando todos llegaron a la estación de trenes dispuestos a tomar el que los llevaría de regreso a Nerima..

Un joven cuidador de acercó al grupo diciendo - Disculpe señor, pero no puede subir mascotas a este transporte.

\- PERO QUE HAS DICHO INSENSATOOOO! – Exclamaba Kai exageradamente furioso

Ukyo y Akane por poco y se abalanzan encima del asustado hombre.

\- Amigo por favor se trata de mi tío que ha venido a conocer nuestro País desde Hong Kong, es un turista..

\- Imagínese que referencias va a llevar al extranjero de Japón.. Que lo trataron ofensivamente en una estación de trenes? Allá en Hong Kong todos viajan con sus mascotas y no sucede nada..

El cuidador temeroso de meterse en problemas solo les pidió disculpas a las muchachas y se fue corriendo de allí..

El fuerte sonido del tren aproximándose les hacía saber a los viajeros que esta travesía estaba a punto de llegar a su fin..

\- Bueno.. De nuevo a casa.. Esperemos que todo salga como lo esperamos – Decía Ranma

 **Nerima.. Ocho de la mañana..**

Soun se desperezaba en la puerta de su dojo mirando al horizonte preocupado al no tener ninguna noticia de su hija ni de Ranma..

\- Señor Saotome.. Ya son varios días que no sabemos nada de los muchachos..

\- No se preocupe Tendo, mi hijo puede cuidar perfectamente bien de su prometida verá que en menos de lo que todos pensamos estarán de regreso..

Happosai asomaba por la puerta lloriqueando como niño pequeño - Buuuu buuu mi linda Akane, no tengo a quien espiar en el baño, ni Ranma chica está, Nabiki no se deja y el esposo de Kasumi puso cerraduras en todas las puertas y no puedo entraaaar buuuu

\- Pero que descaro maestro..

\- Usted es como una maldición de Jusenkyo.. Siempre tendremos que cargarlo con nosotros..

\- Y que no se les olvide - Decía sarcástico Happosai

\- Por cierto ayer en la madrugada Nodoka vio llegar a Tofu con Kasumi de su luna de miel..

\- Si, llegaron a eso de las 4. Deben estar descansando..

-FAMILIAAAA A DESAYUNAAAAR

Genma, Soun y Happosai creyeron que habian imaginado la voz llamandolos a alimentarse - Umm?

En el comedor estaba la linda Kasumi mas radiante que de costumbre ofreciéndole a su familia el banquete de siempre para desayunar - Mi esposo pide disculpas por no haber podido quedarse a desayunar en familia, tuvo que hacerlo antes por que debía ir temprano a su consultorio.. Pero adelante sírvanse! Es un gusto estar de regreso..

Soun lloraba con sus cascadas lagrimales - Mi hijitaaaa siempre al frente de la familia que orgullosa debe estar tu madre..

La mañana transcurría con normalidad.. Los patriarcas jugando shoggi, Nodoka lavando la ropa, Happosai planchando sus prendas, Kasumi preparando el almuerzo y no supo por qué pero presintió que debía hacer el doble de comida de lo acostumbrado..

Cerca del medio día preparó el obentou (vianda de comida para llevar) para su esposo y se la llevó al consultorio..

\- Familiaaaaa ya llegamooooos!

Nodoka salto de donde estaba - Mi hijo! Mi hijo Genma! Llegaron!

Todos iban corriendo a abrir la puerta y recibir a los viajeros..

Estaban todos muy contentos de estar de nuevo en casa y los demás de recibirlos en ella..

Ranma: Familia, él es el dios Kai sama, aun no le hemos dicho para que lo trajimos hasta acá..

Akane: Creemos que no nos corresponde a nosotros hacerlo..

\- PERO A MI SI..

Todos miraron sorprendidos a quien hablaba sobre uno de los muros de la casa..

Kai: E..eres.. Tu! Tu! Que haces aquí! A que me han traído!

La anciana Cologne se acercaba rápidamente a Kai antes que desaparezca de allí de la impresión - Kai… - La anciana le decía tomándolo de la mano - Tu y yo nos debemos una charla..

Soun: Disculpen la intromisión, permítanme cederles el salón de té.. Allí pueden conversar en privado..

Cologne agradecía y Kai aun incrédulo la seguía..

Luego de una hora en el salón de te Cologne terminaba su charla - Y eso fue lo que pasó.. Sé que ya lo sabías pero te debía una explicación como matriarca amazona, toda mi raza se vio maldecida a causa de ese error de mi nieta.. Al ella morir, con su última exhalación me encargó que consiga tu perdón para que pueda descansar en paz..

\- No tienes idea lo que me estás diciendo, como que Chijaru ya lo sabe, no les bastó con arruinar mi vida sino que se atrevieron a molestarla a ella recordándole que la abandoné para casarme con otra! No hacía falta que me odie más!

\- Ella... Ella quiere verte..

\- Que? No eso es imposible, tu nieta me dijo que Chijaru se había casado con un mortal al poco tiempo y vivía feliz con su familia.. Al ser mortal ya no debe estar en este mundo.. Han pasado cientos de años.. Qué clase de burla es esta!

\- No es asi Kai.. Chijaru, perdió la razón.. Y durante todos estos años se dedicó a maldecir al amor dejándose morir en vida.. Nunca se casó y se convirtió en semi diosa por compensación de tu familia, pero al tu perderte en esa montaña nunca te enteraste.. Y ahora ella, pidió a los muchachos que te encontraran para poder verte y curar todas estas heridas que por lo que veo ni el paso de los años han logrado sanar..

En el patio todos los presentes conversaban ansiosos de cual sería el resultado de la charla con Cologne y Kai.

Akane sostenía a Mila y Kasumi a Mindy chan..

Ranma: Creen que debemos llamar a Chijaru ahora?

Soun: Creo que sería lo mejor..

Nodoka dirigiéndose a Kasumi - Dame a Mindy chan, usa la gema que te dio la diosa y llámala ahora hija, es lo mejor, tu padre tiene razón.

Kasumi respiró hondo algo nerviosa sacando de debajo de su blusa el colgante que sostenía la gema escarlata en forma de corazón que Chijaru le dio como regalo de bodas, la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho y dijo con voz dulce – Chijaru sama por favor, preséntate ante nosotros, lo pedimos..

Y en ese mismo segundo a vista de todos los maravillados espectadores en medio del patio aparecía la jovencita de hermosa apariencia y figura vestida tradicionalmente, ya no usaba aquel vestido harapiento de bodas, ya que ahora una lucecita de esperanza se había albergado en su corazón - Buenas tardes, es un verdadero honor estar de nuevo entre ustedes..

De pronto la diosa sintió que se desvanecería de la impresión al ver en brazos de Akane y Nodoka a las pequeñas gatitas de Kai..

Chijaru respirando muy agitada - Qué.. Que hacen aquí! Son ellas!

Kasumi: Perdón por favor, ruego se tranquilice diosa, nuestros amigos y mi hermana han cumplido la misión de traer hasta aquí al dios Kai-sama, se encuentra dentro de la casa conversando con Cologne-san. Creemos que usted debería ir hacia allá y enfrentar la verdad con valentía, mi diosa - Decía haciendo una cortés reverencia.

Chijaru respiró hondo bastante nerviosa cuando de pronto Mindy chan saltó a sus brazos contenta, le maullaba como dándole fuerzas - Ella es, es la primera mascota que tuvimos en nuestro noviazgo..

Akane: Vaya adentro Chijaru, es hora del encuentro..

La muchacha guiaba a Chijaru hacia el salón de té, indicándole por donde era, la dejó sola..

Cologne aún estaba hablando con Kai cuando de espaldas a el alcanzo a ver a Chijaru asomarse por la puerta..

Mindy chan saltó de sus brazos y fue hacia donde estaba Kai..

Kai al verla se volteó hacia ella y la vio.. Allí estaba la dulce jovencita que hace cientos de años robó su corazón y por quien estuvo dispuesto a todo, la persona que más amo y por un plan malvado de la madre de Shampoo todo se vino abajo..

Chijaru sonrió y se arrojó a los brazos de su amado Kai, llorando todo lo que en estos años ya había llorado.. Ambos estaban sintiendo como de una u otra manera todas las piezas regresaban a su sitio con su solo encuentro.

Cologne: Mi misión aquí.. Ha terminado.

Salio de la habitación dejándolos solos..

Al salir se percató que todos estaban detrás de la puerta viendo la tan conmovedora escena envueltos en llanto, hasta los hombres.. Sonrió enternecida y se retiró del lugar..

La charla de Chijaru y Kai se extendió hasta casi llegar la noche..

Nadie se atrevía a interrumpir.. Cuando Kasumi sirvió la cena, había invitado a quedarse a Ryoga y su novia, Tofu se estaba enterando de todo ya que recién había llegado del consultorio y lo estaban poniendo al día..

En medio de la cena la puerta del salón de té se abrió.. Salían Kai y Chijaru sonrientes y felices..

\- Siéntense por favor, la cena está servida, sería un honor para nosotros – Invitaba Kasumi amablemente

Aquella fue como una cena de celebración, al fin y luego de tantos años las cosas estaban donde debían estar, y no solo por los dioses allí presentes, sino por el anuncio o mejor dicho, los anuncios que se iban a dar en ese momento..

Tofu: Familia mi esposa y yo tenemos un anuncio que darles, hoy nos enteramos que vamos a ser padres.. Estamos muy felices por la noticia y esperamos que estén felices también..

Nabiki que recién había llegado de la universidad cruzaba la puerta de entrada y al escuchar la noticia fue la primera que corrió a abrazar a su hermana sin darse cuenta quienes estaban presentes..

\- Nabiki chan, que tal – Sonreía Chijaru

Nabiki abrió los ojos al ver cuanta gente estaba en la mesa incluidos Chijaru y quien supuso que era Kai.. Les hizo una reverencia de bienvenida y se sentó a la mesa con todos los demás..

La familia felicitaba a los nuevos padres muy alegres, sobre todo Happosai, quien ahora había comprobado que los polvitos azules que rego en el salón el día de la boda, dieron resultado inmediato - Jejeje, medicina china.. Nunca falla..

Tofu: Que dijo maestro?

\- Que felicidades hijito felicidades!

Ranma ponía un gesto sombrío y por debajo de la mesa apretaba la mano de Akane, la muchacha ya sabía lo que seguía - Ejjmmm ejjmm.. Familia ruego su atención..

Tengo un anuncio que darles, Akane y yo hemos decidido romper el compromiso para siempre, en este viaje ella se prometió a Ryoga en matrimonio y yo he decidido hacer a Ukyo mi esposa.. Declaro que la unión Saotome Tendo queda anulada..

Akane solo tenía el rostro serio mirando hacia abajo aguantándose la risa..

Ryoga y Ukyo al ver a Akane supieron que se trataba de una mala pasada del chico..

Soun se asfixiaba con una albóndiga, Genma comenzó a llorar como niño pequeño, pero antes de que les de un infarto o algo asi.. Ranma no pudo aguantar la risa y los otros muchachos tampoco...

Akane: Papá.. Papá es broma! Es broma!

Una lluvia de comida y hasta vasos y platos cayeron sobre la cabeza de Ranma..

Soun lloraba - Como pueden jugar así con los sentimientos de su padre buaaaaa...

\- No.. No.. Ahora hablando en serio, tengo algo que hacer aquí delante de todos - Ranma sacaba de su bolsillo el anillo que hace años su madre le dio para su prometida, miro a Soun - Señor Soun Tendo, Kasumi, Nabiki.. Me permiten el honor de casarme con Akane?

Los presentes no lo podían creer, estaban tan emocionados que Soun solo pudo llorar aún mas y decir que si, siii y mas siii con abanicos de banderas de Japón bailando por todo el comedor..

Ranma sonrió y le puso el anillo en el pequeño dedo de su futura esposa..

\- Sabia que este momento llegaría por si solo hijo, no sabes lo feliz que haces a tu madre.. Mi varonil muchacho! Ahora si a darme nietos! Muchos nietos! Ya están casi casados que importa si adelantan un poquito los acontecimientos – Decia Nodoka muy feliz

\- Mamaaaaa!

\- Concuerdo con tu madre!.. Tienen nuestra bendición... Ajajajajaj – Los patriarcas reían pidiendo sake para celebrar la noticia..

\- Estamos muy contentos de que ustedes al igual que nosotros hayan encontrado la felicidad, pero Chijaru les hizo una promesa y es momento de cumplirla..

Con la emoción ninguno de los presentes siquiera se había acordado de la promesa..

Tomen - Decía Kai extendiendo unos pequeños pétalos de flores de cerezo.. Habían 3 - Cada uno coma uno..

Ranma, Ryoga y Genma tomaban un pétalo cada uno y lo comieron.. Su sabor era extremadamente dulce y empalagoso..

Los cuerpos de los tres maldecidos de Jusenkyo brillaron.. De la nada apareció allí delante de todos y como un cuerpo aparte Ranko, el panda y P-Chan..

Fue solo un instante que aparecieron completamente para luego empezar a desvanecerse poco a poco..

Ranko sonreía - Gracias por todo.. Siempre los llevaré en el corazón.

El panda con un cartel decía - Los extrañaré.. Adiós! - Moviendo la patita de allá para acá despidiéndose..

P-Chan antes de desvanecerse corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Akane y le dio un pequeño besito en su mano.. Luego a Ukyo y por último piso con su patita la mano de Ryoga..

En ese mismo instante las tres figuras desaparecieron... Para siempre.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, habían sido tantos años con ellos que no podían evitar la nostalgia..

Las chicas lanzaban agua fría para comprobarlo y efectivamente ya ninguno se convertía..

Ranma, Ryoga y Genma agradecían con lágrimas en sus ojos a Chijaru y Kai por semejante favor..

\- Akane, Ukyo... Ustedes tienen un deseo más que les debo conceder..

Las muchachas se miraban extrañamente cómplices - Diosa.. Nosotras queremos... Queremos...

La más hermosa boda doble que haya sonado en todo el mundo!

Ante semejante petición todos se quedaron asombrados..

Happosai: Mujeres tenían que ser...

Nabiki: Akane! Pudiste haber pedido ser millonaria!

Kai reía con Chijaru, ese deseo demuestra la pureza que hay en su corazón.. No se preocupen.. Su deseo será concedido..

Luego de este gran gran "dilema de amor" habrán "dos bodas".. Las más hermosas bodas!

Ryoga y Ranma solo sonreían..

La familia estaba definitivamente en el momento más feliz de sus vidas..

Chijaru decia - Bueno queridos amigos.. Nuestra visita aquí ha llegado a su fin.. Ukyo, Akane tomen esto..

Chijaru les entregaba una pequeña llave a cada una, miren.. Cuando estén preparándolo todo para su boda, y vayan a adquirir las cosas que necesitan solo muestren esta llave y lo que deseen será suyo en ese momento.. El salón, los vestidos, los arreglos, todo.. Es nuestro regalo de matrimonio..

Las chicas lloraban de la felicidad abrazando a Chijaru..

Ranma: Y ustedes cuando se casarán?

Kai: Hoy mismo regresaremos y hablaremos con mi familia.. Ténganlo por seguro que esta vez la boda se da.. Oh! Esperen..

Kai tomaba de entre sus ropas la pequeña vasija sagrada y lo abrió.. Sacando de el un pequeño anillo de oro puro con un brillante turquesa que sorprendió a todos los presentes...

Chijaru, aquí en frente de nuestros amigos que fueron los que causaron nuestra unión una vez más.. Te casas conmigo?

Todos reían compartiendo aquel momento tan alegre y memorable..

Los dioses partieron, Ryoga y Ukyo también.. No querían esperar mucho así que mañana mismo iban a decidir los cuatro la fecha de la boda y los detalles..

Todos se fueron a dormir cuando Akane escuchó un leve golpeteo en su ventana.. Suponiendo de quien se trataba salió a abrirle para que entrara..

Ranma entró directo a besar a Akane desesperadamente...

Akane piso mal por el empujón que le dio su prometido y dando tres pasos hacia atrás cayeron en la cama de la muchacha..

Esta vez... Se dejaron llevar..

...

...

..

.

Pero no tanto por que escucharon golpes en la pared y una voz gritándoles...

Heeey tortolos habemos quienes queremos dormiiiir... Esperen hasta la bodaaa...

Nabiki risueña desde su cuarto interrumpía el momento..

Ranma riendo con ganas de aquel incomodo suceso le dio otro beso más a su futura esposa y se fue de allí..

Akane miraba su anillo esperando el día.. Aquel ansiado día y soñando un poco se quedó profundamente dormida..

 **Amigoooos les agradezco por acompañarme hasta aquí! Les juro que me emociona muchísimo ver desde donde me leen.. Gracias mil mil a mis lectoras herrrmosas favoritas Eli! Eliza Lucia V 2016, Amy Saotome Tendo y Abi Taisho! Mil gracias por haberme invitado al foro de Ranma esta semana, me puse muy feliz.. Los respectivos saluditos de los dejo en la actualización de "Desde esa noche" si.. Es que estoy en el cyber actualizando.. Ya saben aún falta semana y media para que me lo instalen U_U y si vieran lo leeenta que esta esta máquina y hasta que se suba el cap me muero jaja entonces mejor me apuro.. Los quiero muxoooo besitos!**

 **SK47**


	26. Comienza el conteo regresivo

**Buenas nocheees amigos :D Seguimos con el antepenúltimo epi de nuestro ficsito T_T**

 **Gracias por acompañarme siempre un beso enorme a mis lectores de México! Amo ver como siguen día a día el desenvolvimiento de esta historia que fue escrita con muchísimo cariño ;)**

 *****/***LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***/*****

 **Continuamos**

A la mañana siguiente la revolución en casa de los Tendo comenzaba...

Eran poco más de las seis de la mañana cuando Ranma escuchó que tocaban con desesperación la puerta de la casa y salió medio dormido a ver quién era encontrándose con Akane quien regresaba de su trote diario y aun estaba en el patio, al abrir, nunca imaginaron lo que verían del otro lado..

\- Pero.. Pero que hacen todos ustedes aquí!

-Mil perdones señorita Akane - Decía Sasuke..

-Es que hemos escuchado que van a casarse pronto... - Agregaba Azusa Shiratori - Oooh mi linda Sofiiii

\- Que Sofi ni que nada – Se sacudia Sasuke

El director del Furinkan:

-Entonces queremos proponerles algo que no podrán rechazar.. Decía tocando su ukulele muy alegremente

El dinosaurio del grupo de teatro de la escuela:

-Venimos a ofrecerles toda nuestra ayuda.. Daremos un espectáculo en grande! Que digo grande.. Gigante!

-Algo nunca antes visto! - Decía el hombrecito que amaestraba ranas..

-Casarse! Casarse! Al fin van a casarse! Quien? Quieeen? Ranma con Akane Siiii! - Mariko Konjo y su grupo de animadoras cantaban una canción en honor a la pareja..

La fantasmita Kogane llegaba del brazo de Gosunkugi - Akane querida yo puedo llenar de luces del mas allaaaa la celebraciooooon…

A todos se les esponjaba la piel con semejante ofrecimiento…

El niño Satori proponía - Dejen de preguntarse que hacemos aquí y empiecen a planear su gran evento! Para eso hemos venido… Recuerden que puedo leer sus mentes!

-Monsieur Ranma.. La familia Chardin estará gustosa de proporcionarles el buffet para tan magno evento.. Comida Francesa de primera - Decía Picollette y su inseparable compañera..

-Nada de eso! Lo que debe primar en una boda japonesa es la tradicional ceremonia del te - Decían las abuelitas matriarcas de las dos grandes casas de te junto con Centaro y su esposa..

-Panecillos! Traemos muchos panecillos! - Los hombrecitos que hace años pelearon con Ranma por el bigote del dragón ofrecían su menú tambien..

Temari Kaminarimon y sus mayores de la secta Shitamashi ponían a disposición sus servicios para distraer a los niños que asistan al evento para que no hicieran travesuras..

Y llegaban más y más y más personas a la puerta de la casa para asegurar su participación en esta celebración sin igual..

Tiriin tiriin.. El sonido de un cascabel alertaba a Ranma que el gato gigante color blanco estaba anunciando su llegada..

Ranma: Amigos! Amigos! Les agradecemos mucho! Pero.. Pero...

Akane: Peeero nos tenemos que ir.. Como ustedes son muchos cuando tengamos las invitaciones de la boda pueden venir a recogerlas aquí, con gusto serán bienvenidos...

\- Pero Akane y el menú? Y el espectáculo? Y los bocadillos? Quien hará tu vestido? La coreografía debe ser un patinaje sobre hielo..!

\- Con gusto los atenderé..

Akane y Ranma: ?

Kasumi con su gesto de sonrisa incansable y amabilidad perpetua, con santa paciencia aparecía para sacar a los chicos del apuro y les dio turnos a cada uno de los allí presentes para que se anoten con ella y poder organizar las distintas presentaciones que tooodos los amigos querían dar..

Nabiki salió de quien sabe dónde - A ver chicos hagan una fila justo aquí.. Las inscripciones para ofrecer su número artístico en la boda del año.. Que digo del año! Del siglo! Del milenio! Tendrán un costo de mil yenes por persona! Y los que vienen a formar parte del personal de cocineros para el gran buffet deberán pagar mil quinientos yenes... Se imaginan los contratos que les van a llover cuando sus clientes se enteren que organizaron la boda más famosa.. "Saotome- Tendo"

Eeeehhhhhhhhh!

La algarabía no cesaba..

Akane y Ranma se miraban aterrorizados..

Y ese fue solo el **primer día**...

 **Segundo día:**

En el U-chans se debatía sobre algo muy importante:

Akane: Pero Ranmaaaaa ya dijimos que nos casaremos el día 20!

Ranma: Y no era el 17?

Ukyo: No Ranmaaa esa es la fecha del último ensayo!

Ryoga: Y que es el 18?

Akane: La cena de degustación! Por qué no ponen más atenciooon!

Y así la discusión se extendió toda la tarde... Hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que siempre si se casaban el día 20...

 **Tercer día:**

Ryoga: Pero si aún falta un poco más de un mes.. Que hay si engordamos en ese tiempo..

Ranma: Auuuuch! Señora tenga más cuidado!

La anciana Nadeshiko (la del cucharon con agua) sonreía mientras los tenía a ambos muchachos sobre un pedestal tomándoles las medidas para los trajes de novios..

Akane: Ay yaaa parecen niños!

Ukyo: Akane ya viste estos tules?

Akane: Esta precioso! Yo usaré una corona con rosas rosadas..

Ukyo: Yo estoy pensando en una cola larga y esponjada

Akane: Mi velo tiene que ser corto como el de mi hermana..

Ryoga y Ranma solo se miraban con cara de: En que nos metiiiimos...

 **Cuarto dia:**

Nabiki: Increíble! Tengo tanto dinero recaudado gracias a su boda que puedo regalarles algo decente..

Ranma: Osea que nos lo regalaríamos nosotros mismos

Nabiki: Agradece que voy a regalarles algo cuñadito.. Esto de ser planeadora de bodas es muuuy muy cansado..

Nodoka: Ya tenemos la comida y las presentaciones listas.. Sera todo un día completo de fiesta..

Happosai llegaba discutiendo con sus discípulos..

Soun: Maestro no tenía que haber amenazado así al pobre cuidador..

Genma: Hasta yo sentí pena por él.. Quedó todo cubierto de salitre!

Happosai: Cállense! Que si de ustedes dependiera los muchachos se casan en una cueva! (Lloriqueaba) Nadie agradece los esfuerzos de este pobre ancianito buaaaaa

Akane: Pero que sucedió..

Soun: Solo les diremos que se casarán nada más y nada menos que en el Coliseo Distrital del Nerima..

QUEEEEEE?

Happosai: Se imaginan cuanta gente entra allí! Y sobre todo a cuantas mujeres lindas y bonitas voy a conocer en ese sitio!

Ranma: PERO!

Akane sostenía la mano de su prometido haciéndole señas con la mirada...

Ranma: Gracias maestro.. Gracias papa, señor Soun..

Ranma le sonreía a su prometida, de todas maneras que esperaba.. Una boda normal? Ellos acaso eran muy normales que digamos?

 **Quinto día:**

No no no! Paren la música!

Hiroshi: Pero que pasó ahora

Yuka: Daisuke se equivocó otra vez!

Daisuke: Perdooon perdooon es que Sayuri me empujó..

Akane: Chicos cálmense estamos muy presionados pero verán que todo sale bien..

Ukyo: Si, tranquilos.. Además es una canción muy fácil de bailar.. Recuerden que el baile de los novios y su corte es el número más importante de todo el evento..

Ryoga y Ranma aprovechaban cada pausa para arrasar con la mesa de bocaditos del salón de ensayos..

Yuka: Siii y es una canción muy romaaaaantica... Decía ilusionada con los ojos de corazoncitos..

Sayuri: Y por qué eligieron la versión japonesa y no la latina.. También es muy bonita..

Akane: Me gusta más como la cantan Noriko y Kappei Yamaguchi... No les parece curioso que la canción se llame justamente la balada de Ranma y Akane?

Ukyo: Me hubiera gustado más que se llame la balada de Ryoga y Ukyo..

Jajajajajajajja todos reían muy animados...

 **Sexto día:**

Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Llegaron! Llegaron!

Ante el grito de Nabiki, Ranma y Akane salieron al recibidor a ver que sucedía..

Cuando se encontraron con una montaña de tarjetas de invitación..

Ranma: Por dios invitaron a todo Japón?

Akane abriendo una invitación pegaba un grito el triple de fuerte que el de Nabiki: Aaahhhhhhh! Son perfectaaaas! Perfectaaaas! Voy a llamar a Uchaaaaan!

La chica se iba corriendo a llamar a su amiga cuando antes de irse le dio a Ranma un tierno beso en los labios.. Te amo.. Se lo recordaba..

Ranma sonreía feliz.. Estos preparativos y detalles la verdad lo aburrían mucho y ni siquiera sabía para que tanta cosa.. Pero el solo verla contenta, a ella, a su compañera de vida desde los 16 años.. Lo compensaba todo.. Y exactamente lo mismo le pasaba a Ryoga..

 **Séptimo día:**

Ukyo: Siiiii! Mi padre y mis hermanas están llegando!

Ryoga: Imagínate, mis padres y mi hermana salieron hace una semana para poder llegar aquí a tiempo el día 20.. Ya sabes.. Por lo de la orientación.. He.. He.. Sonreía avergonzado..

Ukyo besaba a su futuro esposo muy contenta..

 **Octavo día:**

Kasumi y Nabiki: Hermana, tenemos algo para ti..

Akane había sido llevada por sus hermanas al ático de la casa.. Nunca había subido a ese sitio, pero al ver las cosas empolvadas y viejas que allí estaban llegaban a la memoria de la peliazul los más hermosos recuerdos de su niñez..

Kasumi: Con Nabiki hace pocos meses antes de mi matrimonio, acordamos que esto sería únicamente para ti hermanita..

Nabiki solo asentía dándole la razón a su hermana mayor ya que las palabras bonitas y cariñosas no eran precisamente el fuerte de la muchacha..

Kasumi sacaba con cuidado una caja muy grande de entre las cosas allí guardadas.. Pero a diferencia de lo demás.. Esta no lucia empolvada..

Toma Akane, es nuestro regalo para ti..

Akane abría la caja mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.. Era un kimono ceremonial de novia hecho a mano, de color blanco puro con cintas doradas y bordados de seda roja propia del sur de Japón.. El obi del vestido pesaba más que el mismo traje, estaba bordado a mano, piedrita por piedrita.. Una joya por donde se lo mire..

Akane: Es.. Es el vestido de novia de mamá.. Hermanas, es.. Es el..

Akane no pudo contener el llanto, una mezcla de felicidad indescriptible y de dolor por no tenerla a su lado.. Había visto este vestido en fotos.. Siempre escucho historias que su padre les contaba sobre el vestido.. Cuando eran pequeñas su papa les decía que su abuela materna usó los ahorros de toda su vida, desde que era niña para comprar la costosa tela para el vestido de su única hija y su abuelo materno vendió una casa que había recibido de herencia para comprar los accesorios y la pedrería.. Todo para que el día mas especial de su hijita esté engalanado de pies a cabeza..

Nabiki aguantándose las ganas de llorar lo más que podía: Akane.. Este vestido lo hizo la abuela con sus propias manos.. Puntada a puntada.. Bordado a bordado para.. Para..

La más dura de las hermanas Tendo tampoco pudo contenerse más..

Kasumi las abrazo a las dos protectoramente y llorando también compartían entre las tres ese momento tan íntimo y especial.. Un momento que nunca habían tenido gracias a sus alocadas vivencias..

 **Noveno día:**

Genma: Ranma ya sabes que son dos trajes.. Uno para la boda ceremonial japonesa y el otro para la fiesta..

Ranma: Pero viejo si la ceremonia y la fiesta van a ser en el mismo coliseo qué sentido tiene que me cambie..

Nodoka aparecía como fantasma detrás de la puerta asustando a ambos hombres..

Hijo! Decía la matriarca con autoridad..

Un verdadero hombre viste apropiadamente en cada ocasión de su vida.. En los momentos más importantes.. Y que puede ser más importante que tu matrimonio! O acaso tu padre no te enseñó nada de masculinidad!

Ranma y Genma: No no no no.. No es eso.. Tranquila.. Lo sabemos.. Lo sabemos!

 **Décimo día:**

-Calle quinta y los cerezos.. Es aquí.. Decía Ranma..

\- Estas seguro que es la dirección correcta?

\- Ryoga te recuerdo que aquí el despistado no soy precisamente yo!

Una anciana salía a recibirlos..

Pasen.. Pasen.. La señorita Ukyo Kuonji nos encargó sus trajes ceremoniales.. Vengan a tomarse las medidas..

Y de un solo tirón los muchachos ya estaban adentro de aquel local..

Y así los días seguían pasando con tantas pero tantas cosas que hacer que estirar las horas se hacía indispensable..

 **Día veinte:**

Akane y Ukyo ya tenían los trajes ceremoniales y el día de hoy viajarían a Tokio con Nodoka y la hermana de Ukyo a escoger el vestido de novia para la fiesta.. Por los gastos no se preocuparon ya que la llave que les dieron los dioses lo arreglaban todo en un dos por tres..

El plan era regresar el mismo día pero la búsqueda se extendió un poco y tardaron tres días.. Hasta que hallaron el vestido de sus sueños.. Ese de princesa con el que toda mujer anhela verse algún día.. Ahora debían regresar para vigilar cómo va la confección de los vestidos de las damas de honor..

 **Día veinticuatro:**

Ukyo: Me gustó mucho el color que elegimos para la corte es soñado!

Akane: Es el tono violeta más hermoso que puede existir..

Ryoga y Ranma iban detrás cargados de paquetes con compras.. Y bien amenazados por que si algo le pasaba a lo que llevaban no llegaban vivos a la boda.. Cargaban nada más y nada menos que los zapatos más perfectos para las dos.. Para la ceremonia y la fiesta..

Los muchachos se sentían como que habían tenido cuatro batallas seguidas con algún semidiós de lo cansados que estaban.. Sin embargo sus futuras mujeres estaban con agenda llena y energía a tope.. Así que solo les quedó.. Continuar...

Pero en el fondo les gustaba aquel dulce martirio...

Y así.. La fecha se acercaba.. Estaban a escasos 8 días y aún quedaban algunos detalles por ultimar..

Seguro que el flequillo levantado?

Si si mi amor, el gran Shita sabe de lo que habla.. Este peinado es tendencia entre las novias más famosas de todo el país..

Akane: Y la corona de rosas?

Shita: Ay pues aquii corazooon...

Listo..

Ukyo: Woooow Akane estas preciooosa.. Ese peinado te queda de maravilla!

Akane se miraba sonrojada al espejo, el estilista personal de Picollet Chardin la había peinado como a una reina para el día de su boda.. Su flequillo casi completamente recogido solo con algunos cabellos bajando por su frente.. El resto de su melena recogida en un moño desenfadado que le daba ese aire juvenil y glamuroso...

Shita: Y el toque final...

El delgado chico de rizos largos y dorados muy contento le ponía a Akane el esponjado velo corto que llevaría en la fiesta sostenido con la corona de rosas naturales tejidas entre sí que el mismo había hecho..

Se veía sencillamente esplendida..

Shita: Maquillajeeee! Maquillajeeee! Mi vida.. Maquíllala con los tonos que ella te pida mientras peino a esta diosa, refiriéndose a Ukyo, hare maravillas con esa gran melena mi amors...

Estaba más emocionado que las mismas novias..

A Ukyo le hizo un recogido completamente hacia atrás con solo un mechón ondulado cayendo por su frente.. Llevaba un moño de medio lado y las puntas de su cabello rizadas levemente.. En su cabeza una tiara de brillantes gruesa y llamativa sostenía un corto velo de color champán como su vestido, el velo tenia piedrecillas brillantes por todos lados haciéndola resaltar aún más..

La maquillista se había lucido en su trabajo..

Ambas novias llevaban un maquillaje un poquito diferente a lo habitual.. No era tenue ni suave, era más bien impactante.. Resaltaba los grandes ojos de las señoritas y sus protuberantes labios.. En fin.. Estaban listas para el gran día..

Saliendo de aquel lujoso salón de belleza las muchachas fueron al sitio donde estaban creando los adornos para llenar el gran coliseo del distrito.. Habían escogido flores naturales para decorar toda la pista.. Miles y miles de flores..

Asombradas por el gran trabajo del decorador personal de la familia Tatewaki se retiraron del lugar dispuestas a descansar..

En el dojo Tendo..

Soun estaba sentado con su cara completamente seria a la derecha del altar del dojo.. Genma a la izquierda del mismo y en un cojín alto en medio del ambos estaba Happosai quien tomaba la palabra:

" Ranma, el momento que tus padres y yo hemos esperado tanto tiempo al fin ha llegado.. Han sido décadas de entrenamiento duro y sabiduría milenaria los que nos han forjado como artistas marciales de sangre y de familia.. Hace 100 años yo era el único heredero de la dinastía del combate libre.. Pero luego la línea genealógica señalaba a tu padre y tu suegro como los dos últimos herederos que quedaban en todo el mundo.."

Soun agregaba: Como ya sabrás, el maestro tiene sus peculiaridades.. Pero no debemos olvidar que el se encargó de nuestro entrenamiento desde cero.. El mismo entrenamiento que tu padre pudo transmitirte a ti desde muy pequeño..

Genma: Al igual que yo hice contigo, Soun dedicó muchos años de su vida a construir este dojo, a darle un nombre y una posición en esta ciudad.. También hizo todo para entrenar a Akane como la segunda heredera del estilo libre y hacerla digna de llevar el liderazgo en esta escuela..

Soun: Ahora como su esposo, pasarás a tomar la delantera en la representación de la familia fusionando al fin las escuelas con el nombre de "Saotome Tendo"

Genma: Organizadores de diversos torneos alrededor del mundo ya se han enterado de esta fusión y están muy interesados en que ustedes dos compitan internacionalmente demostrando a todos para que fueron entrenados desde la cuna..

Soun: Hijo, estás preparado para asumir esta responsabilidad junto con tu esposa?

Ranma nunca había visto la seriedad que implicaba la fusión de ambas escuelas.. No era solo recibir el dojo.. Era mantener el combate libre como una llama encendida al rededor del mundo.. Dejando en alto el apellido familiar, acontecimiento del cual las mejores escuelas a nivel internacional estaban enteradas..

Ranma: Le doy mi palabra de marcialista que daré lo mejor de mí..

Happosai: Me parece muy bien muchacho.. Ahora quiero darte algo..

El maestro entregaba a Ranma todos sus rollos antiguos con técnicas y trucos secretos de combate, ya que como su heredero directo algún día debería transmitirle todos sus conocimientos a su hijo o hija..

Ranma: Ooohh… Maestro yo… Esperen…. Que es esto?

Happosai: Deja eso! Es mio!

Le quitaba un pequeño bikini de randa recién robado que se había confundido entre los rollos…

Luego de eso todo acontecía con total normalidad.. A excepción de algunos detallitos y pasos de baile que tenían completamente estresadas a las parejas..

En la casa Tendo se daban lugar algunas refacciones.. Como la habitación de Akane estaba alado de la que era la habitación de Kasumi, se unieron los dos cuartos ampliándolo casi el triple para los recién casados y Soun prometía que cuando Nabiki se case, todo el segundo piso quedaría para ellos solamente..

Nabiki no esperaba vivir en su casa una vez casada.. Claramente hace varios meses mantenía una relación estable con Kuno Tatewaki y ya habían tocado el tema matrimonio.. Era obvio que ella viviría con el muchacho en una de sus mansiones cuando esto suceda..

 **El día antes de la boda:**

Nabiki: Akane es hora que te relajes, estas demasiado estresada.. Si adelgazas más el vestido no va a lucirte para nada! Ya cálmate que nos hemos encargado de todo perfectamente, sobre todo Kasumi y yo.. Llamaré a la masajista de Kodachi para que venga a tranquilizarte un poco..

Akane estaba como toda novia a vísperas de su boda.. Completamente estresada.. Mal genio.. Nerviosa y asustada.. Pero cada noche, cuando Ranma se colaba en su habitación para llenarla de mimos se recargaba de energías y tomaba fuerzas al recordar también que la que pidió como deseo a los dioses una boda espectacular y sonada en todo el país.. Fue ella.. Y Ukyo claro está..

Ukyo y Ryoga estaban.. Un poco adelantaditos a la luna de miel, digamos que esa era la única forma que encontraban de desestresarse..

Los futuros esposos Hibiki habían recibido como regalo de bodas de los papas de Ryoga un viaje por todo Japón y los muchachos al contar con la llave de Chijaru podían costear la estadía en los diferentes sitios a los que visiten..

Por su parte Nabiki y Kuno habían decidido regalarles a los esposos Saotome una luna de miel inolvidable.. Nada más y nada menos que a la ciudad del amor, París.. Los muchachos no podían creerlo pero al ver los boletos de avión y la reservación a nombre de Señor y Señora Saotome comenzaron a hacerse a la idea..

Ranma: Muchas gracias cuñadita.. Sonreía.. No lo esperaba no lo voy a negar, sobre todo de ti Kuno..

Kuno: Descuida Saotome, vamos a ser familia y pues es mejor que comencemos a llevarnos mejor no crees?

Akane también agradecía por semejante obsequio de matrimonio dándose cuenta que estaba a solo horas del momento más esperado de toda su vida.. Y no solo de su vida.. De la de miles de personas que seguían de cerca las vivencias de esta alocada parejita..

 **Continuará :'D**


	27. La boda más esperada

**Bienvenidos amigos al penúltimo capítulo de nuestro ficsito querido! Gracias mil mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, sus favs y follows de verdad hacer esta historia me ha dejado muy contenta y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado mucho también.. Pues sin más, continuamos:**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI/***/**

 **A menos de doce horas del gran evento!**

 **Dojo Tendo seis de la tarde..**

Nabiki ultimaba detalles importantes:

-Akane ya avisaste a Ukyo que debe estar aquí a las 4 de la madrugada? Y Ranma, debes prepararte junto con Ryoga en el lado de la casa de Kasumi, ni se te ocurra pasarte para acá! Lo tienen prohibido! No pueden ver a las novias por ningún motivo..

Ah otra cosa! Ustedes deben llegar primero a las siete en punto.. A las ocho menos cuarto llegan ellas y a las ocho de la mañana con cero minutos comienza la ceremonia religiosa..

-Tofu y yo estaremos allá desde las 6 para supervisarlo todo hermana.. Decía Kasumi muy emocionada

-Dios mío estoy tan nerviosa.. Akane debes irte a dormir ya! A las cuatro comienza tu dia! Y debes descansar tus horas completas.. Agregaba Nodoka terminando de organizar la lista de invitados.

Akane estaba más tensa que un tronco de madera.. Por suerte acababa de llegar la masajista de Kodachi y no sin antes pasar por una revisión minuciosa por si acaso tenga algún tipo de somníferos o paralizantes cortesía de la rosa negra, pasaron con Akane a su habitación para que le dé un buen masaje y que duerma hasta las cuatro..

Ranma llevaba sus trajes, sus artículos personales y otras cosas necesarias a la habitación de huéspedes del lado de la casa de Kasumi y el doctor, no estaba nervioso.. Por ahora..

Casi una hora después en la cocina quedaban solamente en pie Kasumi y Nodoka lavando los trastes de la cena antes de acostarse. Todos habían ido a dormir ya desde muy muy temprano por que mañana sí que sería un día largo, de pronto llegó la señora Nadeshiko con los trajes de ambos muchachos listos y radiantes..

\- Muchas gracias mi señora, decía Nodoka sonriente

\- A ustedes.. A ustedes, por cierto debo ir a descansar para estar mañana temprano, un vecino me dijo que ya hay mucha gente fuera del coliseo esperando..

Kasumi y Nodoka no lo podían creer.. Pero que revolución ha causado la boda de nuestros hijos! Sonreía la matriarca..

Y así toda la familia se fue a descansar..

 **4 de la madrugada, habitación de la novia:**

Clic... "El gran Shita" llegó directo a meterse a la habitación de Akane a encenderle la luz para despertarla..

-Mmmmm… Ayy Pero que...! - Akane medio abría sus ojos

\- Mi vidaaaa despierte que hoy es su gran día.. Comenzare con tu peinado mientras maquillan a Ukyo y luego te maquillaran a ti..

\- Donde esta Uchan? - Decía la peliazul desperezándose aún..

\- Estas retrasada mi amor.. Todos ya están en el dojo solo faltas tú.. Así que a volar mi reina.. – Decía Shita destapando a la novia violentamente y arreglándose el flequillo perfectamente peinado.

 **5am**

 **6am**

 **7am**

 **Coliseo Distrital de Nerima**

"Y llegó el gran día queridos televidentes, estamos siendo testigos de la boda más esperada de todo Japón, los representantes mundiales del estilo del combate libre al fin unirán sus vidas el día de hoy en una boda doble con sus mejores amigos.. Quédese con nosotros, vamos a un pequeño corte comercial, estamos en vivo! Soy Shigeru Hanazawa por canal 5.."

Corte!

Varios reporteros se encontraban cubriendo el evento del año y otros hasta habían dormido dentro para tener asientos privilegiados y transmitirlo todo en directo.

La algarabía de la multitud allí presente inundaba el lugar, sobre todo cuando la hora cero se acercaba y a lo lejos vieron que se acercaban a la entrada principal dos autos color negro..

Del primer auto salían los padres y hermana de Ryoga y también hacia aparición el flamante primer novio.. Por primera vez Ryoga había dejado su bandana a un lado.. Bueno, al menos la amarilla.. Por que cargaba una color gris hecha especialmente para la ocasión, llevaba un traje tradicional de ceremonia nupcial color gris con filos beige.. Al ver tanta gente sintió como por poco y le acontece su singular hemorragia nasal, pero se tranquilizó un poco del brazo de su madre y sonrió para todos dejando ver su característico colmillito..

Del segundo auto salía Genma saludando a todo el mundo y haciendo el símbolo de victoria con sus dedos..

-Siii sii, yo soy su padre! Él es mi hijo! Siii

Gritaba alardeando robando la atención de las cámaras y de todos.. Luego salió Nodoka quien de una mirada fulminante lo tranquilizó, obligando al "ex señor panda" a comportarse.

La señora de Saotome lucia aún más esplendida y elegante que siempre, vistiendo un kimono tradicional exuberante color verde vivo con detalles en verde oscuro completamente bordados mano, una belleza, y su cabello que normalmente lleva recogido esta vez lucia suelto sostenido de medio lado con una plateada peineta de flores de loto.

Finalmente, provocando los gritos y aplausos de todos salía nuestro Ranma Saotome.. Más nervioso imposible, con su trenza característica pero un poquito mejor peinada y un traje ceremonial color beige con filos rojos que lo hacían ver muchísimo más atractivo de lo normal..

Ryoga y Ranma se juntaron para esperar a sus novias afuera del coliseo hasta que Nabiki con un par de gritos los obligo a entrar y esperar dentro del escenario central donde se había preparado un pequeño altar y ya estaba allí presente quien oficiaría la ceremonia..

Todos comenzaron a tomar sus lugares dentro del coliseo ya que las novias llegarían directo al altar y ya las familias de las dos estaban presentes.. Solo faltaban ellas...

Quien iba a oficiar la ceremonia se dirigió a los novios: Disculpen, pueden darme los anillos para bendecirlos antes de que empiece la ceremonia?

Ranma y Ryoga se miraron completamente pálidos..

Ryoga: Ranma.. Dime que tu conseguiste los anillos! Dímelo!

Ranma: Era eso lo que nos faltaba de hacer!

El terror se apoderó de estos dos nerviosos novios

Ahhhhhhhhh!

El grito de pánico de ambos muchachos provoco el silencio del coliseo entero..

Ranma mas entrado en sustos aun por tener todos los ojos sobre si, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo del lugar a conseguir anillos aunque sea de los presentes.. Sabía que Akane era capaz de mandarlo a volar aun allí en medio de la fiesta y vestida de novia..

Y ni que decir de lo que le esperaba a Ryoga por parte de Ukyo..

El chofer del auto en el que venía Ranma y su familia se acercaba al sitio donde estaban los novios muy agitado..

"Disculpe señor Saotome, se le quedó esto en el auto"

El hombre le entregaba a Ranma nada más y nada menos que la mismísima vasija del dragón.. Al abrirla encontraron una pequeña notita que decía: "Estamos muy al pendiente del gran acontecimiento y aunque no nos vean los acompañamos de cerca.. Esto es para ustedes. Kai y Chijaru"

Y dentro del pequeño joyero habían dos juegos de anillos de bodas con sus respectivos nombres por dentro.

Ranma y Ryoga casi lloran por que los dioses una vez más casi que salvaron sus vidas y evitaron la ira monumental de sus futuras esposas..

Ryoga: Tome señor.. Los anillos..

Los entregaba para que los bendiga, luego se los devolvieron y decidieron que usarían la vasija para portarlos..

El sonido de cinco fuertes campanadas alertaban que las novias estaban presentes ya en el recinto.. Y Ranma y Ryoga sentían sus piernas temblando más y más con cada estruendo..

Una de las puertas centrales que daba al escenario se abrió haciendo su entrada Yamada Kuonji y junto a el perfectamente cubierta con el traje ceremonial japonés la radiante Ukyo..

Detrás hacia su ingreso Soun Tendo con la menor de sus hijas quien lucía orgullosamente el traje tradicional confeccionado por su abuela y usado por su madre..

Las novias llegaron al altar, se sentaron por su lado y los novios por el suyo.. La ceremonia duró 20 minutos y se dio por terminada..

Varones y mujeres se retiraban por caminos diferentes ante la ovación infinita de todos los presentes..

Quince minutos después las luces se apagaron en todo el coliseo..

Un reflector se encendía en el medio del escenario donde Ranma y Ryoga lucían increíblemente guapos con sus trajes de novios estilo occidental.. Casi inmediatamente las luces se encendían una a una para recibir a las novias a su ceremonia civil..

Ingresaba primero Ukyo del brazo de su padre.. Vistiendo un traje de novia color champán de cola larga y espesa, lo sostenían dos tiras gruesas bordadas en pedrería y el toque se lo daba aquel espectacular velo con brillos sostenido por una pequeña tiara, su padre se la entregó a Ryoga y él le retiró el velo del rostro.. El muchacho jamás podrá explicar la emoción tan grande que en ese momento lo conmovía..

-Los mejores amigos verdad?

Ukyo le sonrió pasando picara su dedo índice por la punta de la nariz de su futuro esposo.

Ranma aplaudía alegre al ver lo hermosa que lucía su amiga de infancia junto a Ryoga..

Soun Tendo ahora de traje sostenía el brazo de su preciosa hija que en ese vestido parecía una reina..

Ranma se quedó pasmado, veía acercarse paso a paso a la que al fin y seria su esposa.

La única mujer que no se enamoró de el simplemente porque así lo dictó una promesa entre mayores, o por que la había derrotado en combate y debía desposarla en compensación.. Sino más bien fue la única que no lo presionó nunca a nada, la que se fue enamorando de el paulatinamente y conforme pasaba el tiempo, la que lo conocía en sus mejores y peores facetas y lo había acompañado en los momentos más tristes y peligrosos, la que había hecho despertar su corazón con sentimientos y no movido por su belleza física, aunque a sus ojos ella era la más bonita.. Así.. Sin minifaldas, sin escotes pronunciados ni cabello espeso y largo, sin palabras melosas ni nada parecido...

La miraba recordando aquel momento en el que se vieron con odio el día que se conocieron, era para ellos la peor de las imposiciones..

Sonreía buscando la mirada de su Akane..

La radiante novia llevaba un vestido completamente blanco amplio y lleno de brillos como de cuento de hadas.. De cola larga pero no tanto como la de Ukyo, sin tirantes, Akane usaba un collar hermoso que su hermana Kasumi le había obsequiado y un par de guantes de seda altos sosteniendo su ramo de rosas lavanda..

La corona de rosas la hacía ver tierna e inocente y su velo le daba el toque angelical..

Ni rastro de la pequeña chica que ya se había vestido de novia para Ranma hace años.. Ese no había sido ni el momento ni su tiempo.. Ahora Ranma tenía frente a el a una mujer imponente, fuerte.. Pero a la vez tan tierna y dulce como para bajar su guardia en un segundo..

Akane lo vio allí esperándola ansioso y recordó con especial cariño cuando la defendió de Mikado en aquella competencia de patinaje:

-Akane es mi prometida.. Y la defenderé a toda costa!

Fue la primera vez que dejo claro delante de todos que sentía algo por ella, ahora tenía delante suyo a ese mismo muchacho, con más edad y experiencia, más torpe e imperfectamente perfecto solo para ella... Sonrió

Soun la entregó con una gran sonrisa y el novio la tomó levantando su velo.. Ambos estaban felices y emocionados..

-Te gané esta batalla...

-Ah sii, eso lo veremos.. Decía Akane con un coqueto guiño a su casi esposo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa..

-Te amo Akane

La muchacha no le respondió con palabras, sino entrelazando fuertemente su mano con la de él diciéndole en ese pequeño gesto cuanto lo amaba y lo amaría siempre..

Los nervios ya casi se habían ido..

La firma de documentos comenzó para hacer legal estas uniones.. Se intercambiaron los anillos y las chicas veían sorprendidas como sus esposos sacaban las joyas de la vasija del dragón..

Llegó el momento más esperado de una boda:

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio.. Que hable ahora o calle pa…

NOOOOOOOO!

Los cuatro contrayentes con la suerte que tenían mejor omitieron esa parte de un buen grito para evitar maaaas problemas..

Está bien está bien! Decía el casamentero, entonces...

Los declaro Señor y señora Hibiki Kuonji y Señor y Señora Saotome Tendo!

Pueden besar a las novias!

Soun Tendo lloraba empapando su traje de gala siendo consolado por la siempre tierna Kasumi, Nodoka no podía más del orgullo que le daba ver a su hijo casado como todo un varón con su nuera querida y la alegría de todo el coliseo allí presente no se hizo esperar..

Fue un beso desde lo más profundo del corazón.. El más aplaudido por los cientos de presentes.. El más visto por televisión nacional y hasta internacionalmente..

Y la fiesta daba comienzo con el primer baile de los novios y su corte..

Y así entre bailes, coreografías, grupos musicales, danzas, uno que otro duelo de combate y mujeres golpeando a Happosai por atrevido, dieron las 8 de la noche y oficialmente habían sido 13 horas seguidas de celebración y espectáculos brindados por sus amigos.. La comida había estado perfecta! No faltó nada.. Todos los presentes habían degustado comida Francesa, tradicional japonesa, Té de las más famosas casas del país y hasta platillos del Neko Hanten cortesía de la abuela de Shampoo.. Quien también los acompañó..

Completamente agitados, ya despeinados, con tacones en mano y pies adoloridos llegaron todos al fin a casa..

Ranma y Akane estaban con mucha prisa por llegar al aeropuerto y empezar su luna de miel.. Sabían que el viaje era largo y más los tentaba una pequeña escapadita para al fin estar juntos, pero ya habían esperado tanto que un día mas no hacia la diferencia..

Muchísimas horas después y completamente agotados llegaron a un hotel muy hermoso en todo el centro de Paris, muy moderno y elegante, donde la amable recepcionista les entregaba las llaves de su cuarto.

Los esperaba una habitación especialmente decorada para recibir a los esposos, y al llegar nuestros flamantes recién casados.. La puerta se cerró..

Ni las maletas llegaron a su sitio porque en realidad el afán era por otra cosa...

Siempre se ha sabido que la primera vez con la persona que tanto amas, es algo intensa, pero en medio de aquella habitación parecía que se libraba una batalla, en la que ninguno de los dos deseaba rendirse.. Ya nada lo impedía y no tenían por qué controlarse.. Tantos años de cercanía y de sentimientos reprimidos hicieron que nuestros Ranma y Akane no salieran de su habitación en dos días.. Si.. Dos.

Ranma entre susurros y caricias apasionadas le decía a su ahora esposa en medio de una fría noche de lluvia

"Eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme, nunca imaginé mi vida sin ti desde la primera vez que te vi.. Perdón por ser tan idiota y no decírtelo antes.. Te amaba desde siempre y te amaré para siempre"

Akane sonriendo: Es una promesa?

Ranma dándole un beso en el cuello: Es una promesa! Y un artista marcial siempre cumple lo que promete..

Akane completamente entregada a su esposo entrelazaba su mano con la de el

"Prometo ser la mejor, la que siempre has merecido, cuidarte todos los días y acompañarte en cada aventura de nuestras vidas.. Mi Ranma, MIO MIO Y DE NADIE MAS"

Y así dieron comienzo, con dos días de retraso, a su larga y romántica luna de miel..

 **Continuará….**

 **Los espero el domingo amigos! Gracias miiil a todos por llegar hasta aquí y ahora solo nos queda el episodio final de esta historia :D**

 **Chikibella hermosa! Ya te estaba extrañando! y a mi amiga Elisa Lucia V2016 Mil gracias por estar aquí siempre siempre.. Besitos a todos! Nos leemos pronto!**

 **SK47**


	28. Y así, el tiempo hizo lo suyo

**Bueno amigos queridos.. Llegamos a la parte final de nuestra historia, sin más, los dejo con el capítulo final de la segunda temporada de "Dilema de amor y dos bodas", episodio 28 "Y así, los años pasaron" Bienvenidos!**

 *****/***LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***/*****

 **5 años después…**

-Ming Li! Nooo mi amor deje eso.. Después la tía Akane no te va a dar pastel eh..

Un apuesto hombre con camisa china color blanca y cabello largo recogido de grandes ojos verdes tomaba entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija para que no haga travesuras entre las guirnaldas de rosas que adornaban la casa de la familia "Saotome-Tendo"

-Hermanito papi.. Ming querer jugar con hermanito..

-Está bien cariño, ve a jugar con los niños grandes, busca a tu hermano en el patio, pero por favor... No los golpees como la otra vez..

La hermosa niña de ojos rasgados y verdes como los de su padre, linda de carita con cabello largo y lila como su madre, a sus escasos 3 años le encantaba "luchar" contra su hermano Yue de 5 años y en general enfrentarse a niños más grandes..

Shampoo salía de la cocina con una bandeja de verduras a medio pelar a regañar a su esposo

-Moose! Yo estar ayudando en cocina tu cuidar niños! Los gemelos estar llorando seguro que Ming Li pegarles fuerte nuevamente... Ir a ver..

-Si mi amor, como siempre, lo que digas..

Shampoo sonreía dándole un tierno beso a su amado "airen" quien lejos de ser un pato cegatón, el tiempo lo había puesto muchísimo más guapo.. Al regresar a China ambos se liberaron de la maldición de Jusenkyo cuando se bañaron nuevamente en los manantiales, además hace algunos el muchacho recibió de la diosa Chijaru una compensación por la manera tan repentina en la que lo casó, devolviéndole completamente la vista, los grandes lentes que cubrían su apuesto rostro no existían más.

El perseverante Moose había conseguido enseñarle a Shampoo el valor del amor y el perdón, hizo todo lo posible por unir viejas amistades lográndolo sin mucho esfuerzo, gracias al buen corazón de sus amigos..

Había tenido con ella dos hermosos hijos.. Yue de 5 años, calmado y laborioso como él y Ming Li, tan pequeña como revoltosa.. Fuerte y astuta como todas las mujeres de su linaje.. En fin, eran muy felices en su país y ahora estaban de visita en Nerima para celebrar los 5 años de matrimonio de Ranma y Akane, Ryoga y Ukyo... Una ocasión para recordar..

-Ming Li! Estas haciendo llorar a los gemelos de nuevo! Y donde está tu hermano?

Decía Moose buscando a su hijo mayor..

\- Noo papi noo.. Nosotros estar haciendo juego para tías.. Mirar.. Mirar..

Uno.. Dos.. Tres...

-Feliiiiiz aMiversario Tiaaaas!

La pequeña niña dirigía aquel coro de felicitaciones cantado por los gemelitos de 5 años junto con su hermano.. Los niños Chikai y Kaiaru.. Dignos hijos de Kasumi.. Con su paciencia eterna y gran pacifismo soportaban todos los jueguitos de la pequeña Ming..

\- Yue! Traer las flores! – De un gritito la niña alertaba a su hermano

El pequeño Yue completaba aquellas felicitaciones trayendo en sus manitas un ramillete bastante maltrecho de flores recién arrancadas...

Cuando abrió los ojos emocionado diciéndole a su hermana y a sus amiguitos:

-Ahí venir tías! Esconderse!

Y todos los niños se escondieron excepto Ming que era la encargada de llamar su atención..

-Tias! Akane y Ukyo! Tener sorpresa para ustedes!

Uno... Tres!

Feliiiizzz Amiversario tiaaaas

Y el pequeño Yue aparecía con las florecillas para las homenajeadas...

Ukyo lloraba

-Dios mío.. Son tan tiernos...

Los niños la miraban un poco extrañados...

-Tía.. No llores.

Los pequeños Chikai y Kaiaru pusieron carita de querer llorar...

Akane intervino antes de que se arme un llanto colectivo...

-Estuvo precioso mis amores.. Solo que la tía está muy sensible por el bebito que tiene dentro.. Esta feliz y llora de alegría..

Los niños sonrieron contentos..

Ming Li señalaba a la puerta:

-Es Noriko! Vamos! Eeeeehhhhhh!

Los niños corrían a la puerta a recibir a la pequeña Noriko de casi 4 años quien venía en hombros de su padre... Kuno Tatewaki...

Nabiki llegaba detrás con un lote completo de fotos de su pequeña hermosa hija...

Hola familiaaaa! Quien quiere ver fotos de la nenaaaa! Serán suyas solo por cien yenes!

El abuelo Soun y la tía Kasumi corrían hacia la siempre "negociante" Nabiki, por más fotos para su colección..

El doctor Tofu tomaba a la pequeña Noriko entre sus brazos y en broma le preguntaba

Noriko-chan y tu prometido?

La vivaracha niñita de moño a un lado de la cabeza, cabello negro y ojos enormes buscaba entre la gente al que según ella era su prometido y le respondía a Tofu:

Allí esta Lyusei (Ryusei) él es mi pometido... Ooojojojojo...

Y dando saltitos muy al estilo de su tía Kodachi se iba detrás del hijo mayor de Ukyo y Ryoga que tenía su misma edad e iban al mismo kinder..

Nodoka anunciaba que la comida estaba lista convocando a la gran mesa a todos los presentes..

Las mujeres servían todos los deliciosos platillos que habían preparado para esta dichosa ocasión de aniversario, Akane llamaba dirigiéndose al dojo a su esposo y a Ryoga quienes se encontraban embelesados en una pelea de entrenamiento perfeccionando algunas técnicas..

A fin de cuentas como maestro que era en el dojo, y ahora también suplente, Ryoga debía estar a la altura de los únicos dos representantes del combate libre.. El chico nunca había dejado de entrenarse, aunque trabajaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el U-chans junto con su esposa se dedicaba a ese negocio casi totalmente pero ahora que estaban esperando un segundo niño y sus ingresos habían incrementado un poco, contrataron personal extra para que todo continúe marchando bien.

-Tranquilo Ranma.. Supliré sin problemas a Akane hasta que se reincorpore.. Además el dinero extra me viene muy bien amigo.. Oye pero tu esposa le dijo a Ukyo que no piensa dejar las clases en el dojo...

-Puede decir lo que quiera! Si por mi fuera le controlaría hasta la respiración.. Creme que desde que supimos de su embarazo estoy tan nervioso que no puedo bajar la guardia un momento.. No me perdonaría que le suceda algo malo... Por cierto! Donde esta! Akaneeee!

-Calmate amigo! Está en el comedor con los demás, vamos allá, ella está bien..

Los dos luchadores salían del dojo muy complacidos con su entrenamiento.. Ranma lideraba mundialmente las listas de campeonatos de lucha en estilo libre, la escuela Saotome Tendo era la más conocida en todo Japón, el muchacho se había encargado personalmente de entrenar mejor a su esposa para así juntos dirigir el dojo y a sus tantos alumnos.

Ryoga daba clases en las tardes junto a Heita, recuerdan? Aquel chico alto y grueso que llego a anotarse con el maestro Happosai para ser su alumno hace muchos años, ahora era la dupla de Ryoga en su horario.. Aunque desde mañana el muchacho iba a tener que suplir a Akane también por las mañanas, quien debido a su embarazo de apenas unas semanas y obligada por los cuidados excesivos de su primerizo esposo no podría seguir entrenando ni dando clases por un buen tiempo..

-Sírvanse familia!

-Esto estar delicioso Akane! Tu cocinar muy rico! Parecerse mucho a sabor de tallarines de bisabuela... – Shampoo decía sonriente

Moose opinaba:

-Lástima que la abuela no pueda probarlos... Está en un lugar mejor..

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento cuando Genma preguntó..

Está en Tokio verdad?

Ranma:

-Hasta hace dos días estaban en Tokio ahora avisaron que estaban en Hong Kong.. Definitivamente es un lugar mejor..

Todos: Hong Kong!

Akane: Pues si, quien iba a pensar que esos dos se iban a llevar tan bien..

Kuno: Increíble pero cierto, ya van un año en luna de miel y nada que regresan..

Nabiki: Quien diría que el maestro nunca se olvidó de sus amores de juventud..

Moose: Kai-sama tuvo mucho que ver..

Ranma: De veras? Como es eso?

Shampoo: Cuando el aparecer para perdonar a Shampoo y devolverle la visión a esposo, Kai contar que cuando vinieron a esta casa el maestro espiar a diosa en baño.. Y el castigar..

Ukyo: No me digas que!

Kasumi: Oh dios mío.. Es decir que se casó con la abuela por... Oh! Qué horror! Y Cologne-san sabe eso?

Moose: No solo lo sabe.. Sino que hasta lo pidió.. Cuando Kai quiso castigar al maestro, el estaba hablando aun con Cologne, y ella le pidió que se lo ponga en sus manos y que se encargaría de "domarlo", decía el ex chico pato haciendo comillas con los dedos..

Tofu: Vaya.. Que historia es esa.. Y ahora están felices juntos en sus viajes...

Soun: Ayyy esos dioses.. Llegaron para cambiarlo todo! Que felicidad se disfruta ahora verdad señor Saotome?

Genma: Tiene toda la razón señor Tendo

Jajajajajajja

Ambos patriarcas reían satisfechos de la vida..

Nodoka: Fue muy cruel que nos hagan esperar así hijos, yo imaginaba que para su quinto aniversario tendría ya seis nietos y recién me dan uno.. Decía la señora con gesto triste..

Ranma: Sucede que nosotros estábamos comprometidos desde los 16.. Siempre por obligación, con tantas locuras, cada vez más metido en problemas, yo con mis prometidas.. (Ukyo y Shampoo reían) Akane con su mal genio, todos interrumpiéndolo todo de una u otra manera..

Akane: Que preferimos esperar hasta ahora para tener un bebé..

Nodoka: Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso hija.. Pero de aquí sí quiero más nietos!

Los implicados se miraban sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza..

Ryoga: Hey.. Y los niños? Ya decía yo que hay mucho silencio aquí..

Kuno: Sasuke está haciéndolos dormir la siesta.. Es increíblemente bueno con los niños pueden creerlo?

Tofu: Chikai se duerme demasiado rápido con el no habrán problemas..

Shampoo: Ustedes poner nombres chinos a bebes

Kasumi: En realidad es en honor a Chijaru y Kai-sama por eso los gemelos llevan esos nombres Chi-Kai el niño y Kai-aru la niña, decía sonriente..

Soun: Es increíble que soy su abuelo y ahora es que me entero la historia del nombre de mis nietos...

Todos reían pasando una tarde esplendida...

Ukyo: Nabiki tu niña es igual a Kodachi..! Mejor dicho mi futura nuera por que dice que Ryusei es su prometido

Todos reían por la ocurrencia de la pequeña Noriko

Akane: Es lo que siempre le digo es idéntica a su tía! Pobre de Ryu!

Nodoka: Que paso con la señorita Kodachi? Esta aquí en Nerima?

Nabiki: No lo van a creer..

Kuno: Imagínense que ayer llamó avisando que estaba en Argentina y hoy viajaría a México...

Queeeeee? América?

Pues sí, es que se le ha metido en la cabeza que pronto será la señora de... Mmmm... De... Ay como es que se llamaba?

Nabiki: Creo que era de Fonsi

Todos: De Fonsi?

Kuno: Si.. Un tal Luis Fonsi vino hace poco aquí a Japón para dar un concierto privado en una fiesta de nuestra familia, ella lo conoció y sin que él se entere ahora tiene prometida..

Akane: Por qué será que no me sorprende..

Ranma: Pobre de "Fonsi"

Kuno: Pues si... Espero y esta vez sí se case con él.. O con alguien.. Quien sea!

Jajajaja

Todos los presentes reían compartiendo una deliciosa comida con sus mejores amigos y familiares celebrando los cinco años de casamiento de la familia Hibiki-Kuonji y en especial, nuestros queridos amigos.. Saotome - Tendo..

Esa noche fue especial para Ranma y Akane, en su celebración "privada" él le hizo un regalo muy especial a la madre de su hijo o hija..

Mira, siempre dije que si al final del camino me casaba contigo, iba a entregarte esto cuando cumplamos cinco años de matrimonio..

Akane miraba intrigada un baúl de madera bastante desgastado, cuando Ranma lo abrió, dentro de él habían decenas y decenas de cartas escritas por el puño y letra del mismo Ranma Saotome..

Son para ti.. La primera la escribí el día que tu cabello se volvió corto y te dije que te mirabas bien recuerdas? Pues no era todo lo que quería decirte.. Léela y lo veras..

Rebuscando sacaba otra..

-Y mira! Esta la escribí cuando fue la competencia de patinaje con Mikado y Asuza y por primera vez me dijiste mi amor al pensar que estaba inconsciente cuando me choque con la pared por protegerte...

Y esta es muy especial para mí... La escribí cuando pensé que nunca más ibas a estar a mi lado, ese día más que nunca me di cuenta que no podemos estar separados..

\- Mi amor! Que hermoso detalle! No sabes lo feliz que me haces! Pero por que nunca me las entregaste? – Decía Akane muy feliz y enternecida

\- Todo sucedió como tenía que suceder.. En el tiempo y momento... Así como todo llega cuando tiene que llegar..

Agregaba Ranma feliz acariciando el vientre de su esposa..

-Te amo..

-Yo más..

Y nuestra pareja favorita compartía una sonrisa cómplice seguida de un dulce beso lleno de amor y ternura que marcaba el final del día, pero anunciaba el comienzo de tantas aventuras que en la vida les esperaban y con amor enfrentarían...

Juntos.. Siempre juntos.. Ranma y Akane..

 ********FIN********

 **NOTA de LA autora.-.-.-***

Se han enfrentado a alguna de estas situaciones alguna vez?

 **-¿Será él la persona indicada?**

 **-Nunca he vuelto a sentir eso por nadie más..**

 **-Ella debería estar conmigo!**

 **-Él es la persona que más amé y no he podido olvidar!**

 **-No me atrevo a decirle lo que siento...**

En fin, no se podrían enumerar jamás los dilemas que el amor causa en nosotros..

De una u otra forma llega a quitarnos la paz.. Cambiándola por celos, angustia, impaciencia, pero también por ilusión, alegría y aquellas mariposas en el estómago que te hacen sentir realmente vivo..

Nunca dejes de vivir lo que tu corazón te pida.. Cuando mires hacia atrás deseando con todas tus fuerzas retroceder el tiempo, te darás cuenta que te falto algún camino por recorrer y lamentablemente no habrá remedio..

Vive, sueña, ama! Tengas la edad que tengas no permitas que nadie ni nada cambie tu esencia, el mundo puede cambiar a tu alrededor pero somos pocos los que avanzamos en la vida sin dejar nunca de ser lo que somos..

Deja de lado el qué dirán y se quien tú quieres ser.. Obviamente respetando los límites y sin dañar a nadie en el proceso.

No lastimes a nadie ni hagas mal porque tarde o temprano vuelve..

No te aferres a nada, excepto a un buen amigo.. Ese que se consigue en la infancia y se vuelve tu otra mitad.. Valora tu familia, ya que son ángeles pasajeros y cuando no estén recordaras lo hermoso que viviste a su lado..

Enamórate con el alma! Con la vida! No te enamores con whatsapps ni etiquetas de Facebook.. Enamórate con cartas, notitas, canciones al teléfono al despertar.. Enamórate de un abrazo, de una mirada, de una sonrisa, que esas son las únicas cosas que aunque pasen los años se quedan marcadas a fuego en tu memoria y corazón..

Enamórate! Y veras como cuando los años hayan hecho lo suyo, esos recuerdos son los que te mantendrán realmente vivo.

No lo dejes pasar!

 **SaeKodachi47**

 **Disculpen por hacer tan larga mi conclusión :) solo quería expresar cuanto representa esta parejita en mi esencia, en lo que soy.. En lo que seré hasta mi último día..**

 **Ranma y Akane si bien es cierto que existen únicamente en la imaginación de todos nosotros.. Que mejor lugar para que vivan para siempre si no es allí! Recuerden.. El amor siempre va sin razón y quién sabe si sea así que llegue a su corazón ;)**

 **Los quiero muchísimo! Gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado con este, mi primer fanfic :') Gracias a mis lectores que cada actualización me siguen sin fallar dejen o no su huellita en los reviews.. Gracias a los follows a los favs! Mil gracias!**

 **A sus hermosas palabras, sus sugerencias, sus emociones plasmadas en un comentario no saben lo contenta que me ha puesto leer cada uno de ellos!**

 **A Eliza Lucia V2016, Sav21, Haruri Saotome, Amy Saotome Tendo, AnyMary79, AbiTaisho, Mermaid of ice, Lizzy Dezzy, Chiquibella, Nala Saotome, Nancy Ricoleon, Pandora 98, Snorlax 345, Jaque Saotome mil mil gracias por siempre seguirme y leer compartiendo conmigo en mi mundito de fantasías y color..**

 **Y especialmente a JOSIX mi primer review :D en mi primera historia :D**

 **Los quiero muchísimo! Nos leemos pronto prontito! Nos vemos en "Desde esa noche"**

 **Besitos escritores!**

 **SK47**

 **:')**


End file.
